Peeping
by Jessamaca
Summary: Kagome gets fed up with Inuyasha, and runs off. She gets lost, and finds out someone is spying on her. What will she do when she finds out who it is? Will she fall in love with him, or hate him? And what about Inu? SessKag InuOC
1. Peeping Eyes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. Or Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Sango, or anybody else for that matter. Sigh...**(This goes for the whole story: I do not own any characters in the chapters, unless I state that I do.)**

-A/N- I finally changed the 'youki' to 'youkai' in chapters 1 & 2 for you guys who keep bugging me about that :P

-- This story is very OOC, so please, if you don't like anything to do with OOC-ness, especially Sess, then don't read it. You would be wasting your time, literally. Thanks :) --

'''''''''''''''''

**Chapter 1**: **Peeping Eyes**

"KAGOME!" The sound of Inuyasha's voice rang through the village. "HURRY UP!" Kagome paid no mind to the screaming hanyou, she was busy taking her bath, her only one in a week. He was not going to ruin her only chance of taking a bath for another week. Sango was bathing with her, relaxed and happy, but she cringed when she heard the sound of Inuyasha.

"Don't you think we should get back to Inuyasha, Kagome? I don't like to see him mad..." Sango was pleading with Kagome, but with no avail. She really did hate it when Inuyasha was angry, and Kagome never listened. It always turned out to be bad. "No, he can wait. I'm sure he'd agree that I stunk too, so I'm taking my time." Kagome sighed. Why did she even bother? He was so mean to her...the only thing that kept her with him was the jewel shards. Well, and her friends, too. But, she had to fulfill her duty first.

Sango stood up out of the water. It was nearing dawn, and she knew that they needed to continue their search for the jewel shards. Sango was hesitant on going back to the village without Kagome, but she wanted to grab something to eat before they left. She sighed, dried herself off, and got dressed.

"Ok, well, im going to go back to the village...meet you there." Sango's voice was barely heard in Kagome's ears. "Mmmkay," Kagome said under her breath, but was slightly heard by Sango. She gathered her things, and left Kagome in the water.

'_Why **do **I even bother? I know he leaves every now and then to go to Kikyo...can't she sense the jewel shards too? Inuyasha doesn't need me...maybe I should just leave...but I can't leave my friends with that arrogant prick...' _Kagome was lost in her thoughts, and didn't hear the sounds of a youkai approaching. A bear demon, to be exact. It was hiding in the dense forest that surrounded Kagome, and it pounced out of the forest, toward the nude and vulnerable miko.

Kagome looked up and saw the bear youkai that was heading straight for her. Her eyes went wide. What was she to do? She was sitting in the water, naked, and she couldn't do anything to protect herself against it! She attempted to scream, and it was only to be stopped by the bear's huge paw, it's claws scratching her face in the process. It picked her up out of the water by her head, and looked her up and down. "Mmmmm...what's a pretty lady like you doing here in these waters, unprotected? Just in time for breakfast, too." The bear youkai opened its mouth, but closed it and dropped Kagome when he felt a strong slice cut open his arm. It was Inuyasha, there to save Kagome once again.

"KAGOME! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO HURRY UP! NOW LOOK AT WHAT'S HAPPENING, YOU IDIOT!" Inuyasha yelled, startling Kagome. She was about to be killed, and he yelled at her? There was no 'are you ok,' or 'hurry up and get out of here,' just a 'I thought I told you to hurry up?' and calling her an idiot? This had hurt her deeply. She had realized now, there was no point in staying, She would find the jewel shards on her own, and Inuyasha would use his dead love. Just as the tears threatened to fall, she ran.

''''''''''''''''

Inuyasha was too busy fighting the bear youkai to notice that Kagome ran away. If he would have been there 1 second late, she would be dead. His Kagome would be dead. Now, he wasn't going to let that happen. Not to his Kagome. Just as he finished off the nuisance bear with one final swipe of his sword to his head, he felt something wrong. _'What could be wrong at a time like this?' _He thought. He shrugged, and walked casually back to the village, to his awaiting friends.

Just as he got back to the village, he noticed that his friends were looking at him strangely. Shippo ran up and jumped on Miroku's shoulder, looking around the unknowing hanyou with big eyes, almost as if he were looking for something. Had they thought that the bear hurt him? Feh, of course it didn't. "Its ok, you guys. It was a simple bear youkai," Inuyasha bragged, but noticed the drain of color in Sango's face. "What's wrong, Sango? The youkai is dead, so there's nothing to worry about." Sango's eyes closed, and she slowly opened her mouth. "So, Inuyasha, if everything is ok, then where is Kagome?"

''''''''''''''''

Kagome was running as fast as she could, away from Inuyasha. Why did he hurt her all of the time? Did he even notice? No, he was too stuck up his ass to notice. Why would he care? She was just his mimic of that bitch Kikyo. She meant nothing to him. So why would she waste her time with that ass anyway? All of these thoughts were causing her a headache, and making her short of breath. She had to keep running though. She was still too close to Inuyasha. She had to get far from him. She wanted to see him no more. _'Maybe I'm over exaggerating? No, even Sango knew how I felt...' _she thought, but a sharp fall to the ground ended her thoughts. She stepped on something sharp, causing a huge gash to appear on her foot, that was now filling with blood. _'Hold on, where's my shoes? I shouldn't have felt that. Why did I- OH MY GOD!" _

Kagome was screaming in her thoughts. She had ran away, completely forgetting to get dressed! Now she was vulnerable once again, to weapons, no protection, no clothes. Oh, how was she embarrassed! She scrambled to her feet, and looked around her. _'Maybe I can find my way back to the village?_' she thought, but sighed in defeat. She would never find her way back. It was too far, and she had changed her direction too many times to even find the waters. _'This is all Inuyasha's fault! He made me run away naked, just so he could laugh at me when I came back kissing his feet! Well, I wont do it!' _She stomped the ground in anger, but regret it when she felt the sharp pain again. Why did this happen to her?

Kagome's thoughts were once again interrupted by a sound in the dense forest behind her. It was a rustling sound, almost like something was watching her. She realized once again that she was naked, and her hands flew up to protect and hide her breasts. Well, at least her whole wasn't showing. Was it a demon? She hoped so. Maybe they could end her life, so she wouldn't have to face Inuyasha like this. Even though she didn't plan on it, anyway.

She stood still, as the sound was made again. Were they trying to look at her? Well, it **was** strange that a naked miko was standing out in the middle of nowhere, but that didn't give them the reason to take a peek! The rustling sound was made again. Were they ever going to come out of there? Or were they going to make her wait, sucking in every ounce of her dignity? She was guessing the second choice, because they just weren't coming out of there.

Just as the sound was made again, she bolted away. She couldn't just stand there, and wait to be killed. She had to do something. She stopped a few yards away, and realized that whatever was in those bushes wasn't following her. Or so she hoped. She sighed, and looked ahead of herself. Well, she needed some kind of clothing. It was a good thing her mother taught her how to make clothes out of various things. _'You never know when you will be stuck in a jungle, and you need to find a new source of clothing,' _she heard her mom say in her head. She always thought it was stupid. Now, she thanked the God's that her mother had taught her those things. She sighed, and made her way to the closest tree.

''''''''''''''''

The youkai watched the young miko with interest. What was she doing out here, in the middle of nowhere, in the _nude?_ Was she wanting herself to be raped by the youkai passer-byers that were in heat? She knew that he was there, watching her, but she didn't do anything about it. She even tried to run a few feet away from him, but she apparently knew that her attempts were worthless. He saw that she had blood coming from the bottom of her foot, and she had scratches on her face. Had she ran from something, or had been attacked while bathing?

That seemed like a reasonable explanation, but he was sure no other youki wanted to hear that story. They just wanted the girl, either to eat her or to rape her. _'Ugh...'_ he thought. He hated the youkai that didn't follow tradition, and were only to mate but once. Only the high-class youkai followed these traditions, or ones that were made to. He looked over at the girl. She was looking in the direction of him, holding her breasts. Her fear was radiating off of her. She was scared that she was going to be killed, by him specifically.

He didn't plan on killing the young miko anyway. She just seemed so familiar, though, like he'd seen her somewhere before. Where had he seen her? He'd just have to show himself and ask her, but only if she found herself something to cover her body, and it seemed she was doing just that. He wasn't going to let the girl know that he was watching a human with interest. No, that would ruin him.

He would just wait. He watched her tense form settle down a little, and she started to grab a few leaves from the tree, and gather sap from the tree trunk. Well, she apparently knew what she was doing. Well, that was until a shrill scream was heard from the girl. He growled at the pitch, but made no move to attack. He watched her scramble away from what it seemed to be a very large beetle, and smirked. She wasn't afraid to walk around in the nude, but was afraid of a harmless beetle? _'This could prove to be interesting...'_ he thought. He sat down, and found himself a comfortable position on the forest ground, leaned up against a tree trunk, and continued to watch the girl with interest.

''''''''''''''''''''''

Well, that's my first fic. Please read and review, and tell me what ya think!


	2. Where is She?

Hey! I've decided to update again, since people have been urging me to! I hope you like this chapter, I sorta kinda don't : Oh well :)

----------------

**Chapter Two: Where is She?**

"WHERE COULD SHE BE!" Inuyasha yelled, causing his friends to quiver from his shrill tone. Sango closed her eyes, and sighed. They had been looking for hours, and she still hadn't returned. Would Inuyasha ever learn? Kagome always left because of him. She was getting angry also, just from Inuyasha being so ignorant to what his friends think. She had to speak up, at least to protect her absent friend.

"Well, Inuyasha, if you wouldn't be such an IDIOT, maybe Kagome wouldn't have run off CRYING, and she would still be HERE!" Sango was infuriated. She was going over her top now, and doing something not even she would see herself doing.

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head at Sango's response. Who knew she could be so violent? He definitely didn't. He made himself a mental note for the future: do not ever make Sango mad at these sort of times. It was vital for his future. And who said Kagome had run off because of him?

Sango happened to see the blank stare on the hanyou's face, and her face started to turn a crimson red. How could Inuyasha be so STUPID at times like THESE? This made her even _more _angry, if that was even possible. She began shaking from all of the anger that was building up inside of her. She was about to burst from her bubble. It was then that Miroku decided to step in.

"My lovely Sango, do not be so angry. I'm sure Inuyasha was just being full of himself, and is just angry that Kagome is missing. Clearly, Kagome just needed some time to herself," Miroku's soothing voice was heard in Sango's ear, but she obviously did not care for the monk's calming words. She was infuriated, and was about to blow up. But, Miroku had to be the idiot of the moment. He stepped closer to Sango, and patted her bottom. Oh, he had thought that would calm her. But...when has it?

That blew Sango out of her bubble. She swiftly turned around and slapped Miroku, so hard that it caused him to pass out. She then walked up to Inuyasha, still full of rage, and thwaped him over the head with her katana. He grew a huge bump on his head, and melted at her feet. She looked over the two unconscious men, and growled in anger. _'Stupid men...'_ she thought, as she stomped, full of anger, into the awaiting forest.

The two little ones were watching this scene from a few yards away, jaws dropping to the ground.

"Wow...who knew Sango could be so _violent?" _The young kitsune gasped in surprise over Sango's attack.

"Mrooow," the little neko agreed.

---------------

Meanwhile, out deep in the forest somewhere, Kagome had managed to make herself a makeshift pair of shorts out of leaves and sap, snug to the fit. She had also started to make herself what it seemed to be a shirt, but she failed miserably.

"Ok, you take the leaf, and curve it to the right, to make the shirt fit comfortably...then you twist it..." Kagome was talking to herself, making the peeping youkai confused. He had watched her make a perfect pair of shorts, perfect to the fit, but she was losing her touch when she attempted to make a shirt for herself. He watched the miko growl in defeat, and throw the remaining leaves down. She started yelling at the shirt, like it would actually yell back at her. He shook his head, and continued to watch the scene.

When she had put it on, or tried to, it made the youkai chuckle. What she was wearing was a shirt, a terrible crafted shirt, with too much sap and too little leaf, one side had a small sleeve, the other had none, it was 2 inches above her bellybutton, and it was way too tight for her, even with her small form. She just looked like a silly human girl. He chuckled once again. But this time, Kagome had heard him.

"W-who's there?" Kagome had whispered, too scared to even know. As soon as she was done with her clothing, a demon had come to kill her? Or even worse then that, make fun of her? So what if she wasn't good at making clothes out of leaves and sap, try to find another human girl who could do that! And besides, she was proud of what she had made. It at least covered her vital private parts. She would make more clothing later.

The youkai was debating with himself whether or not he should show himself, and ask his questions. He decided not to, but he had to find a new hiding spot. This one had become discovered too many times by the girl. He couldn't risk being seen with this girl.

With one swift motion, he had gotten up, and jumped his way to another tree, except this time it was facing her backside. He stood where he was, and watched the girl search his old hiding spot. She seemed relived to find out nothing was there. He hadn't noticed till now, though, of the style of her shorts. It had a huge hole on the butt.. Did she even know? He was sure she did, especially when she sat down, and eeped when she sat on the cold, hard ground.

Sigh...why was he so interested in watching this pitiful human girl? She did have the bravery, though, to run around first in the nude, now with leaves and sap covering her body. Why didn't she run the first few times she figured out something was watching her? Maybe she didn't mind. Maybe she just didn't know? He doubted that, she couldn't be **that **stupid, now could she? He hoped not. That would be disappointing. He had managed to find himself a comfortable position against the tree that stood behind him, and sat down, eyeing the girl curiously.

Kagome sighed, and eyed the forest around her. She was standing in the center of the forest, it was basically a small circle of dirt, with tons of trees and bushes surrounding her, blocking her from the dark forest. Now what? Where was she to go? She didn't even have her bow and arrows for protection. And, she was getting tired. It had taken her a little over 5 hours to make the clothes, and she was getting tired and hungry.

She stood up, and shivered when the wind took its place. She walked over to the nearest berry bush, and started to pick some berries. She had hoped these berries would fill her up, and they thankfully did, but after eating a few dozen or so. She yawned, and walked back over to her little spot on the ground. She was getting very tired. She knew she couldn't sleep out in the open. She would definitely be killed. So, she looked at her surroundings. She didn't have much to choose from. Either sleep high up in a tree like Inuyasha did, or sleep hidden in a bush. She chose the second choice. She was too lazy to climb a tree anyway. She made her way, drowsily, to the biggest bush that covered the area. She had pushed a whole bunch of leaves under it, dead and alive ones, and lay on top of the leaves, under the bush.

'_Well...this isn't so bad...ok...so it is. I guess I could sleep here for the night, hopefully nothing will find me...' _Kagome's thoughts ended as sleep consumed her, but a curious youkai still watched her.

'_Hmmm...she knows the basics for survival...maybe she isn't like the rest of those foul humans...'_ the youkai thought. He soon realized that he was watching over her in her sleep. Why had he become so interested in watching her all of a sudden? Why did she seem so familiar? Why was he thinking so much? This human deserved to die for making him think so much. He wanted to know the answers to these questions, and he wanted them now. But, he would have to wait until the miko rose again. He decided that he wanted a closer look at the miko until then.

The youkai stood from his hiding spot, and stretched his muscles. He had been stuck in the same position for over 2 hours, and he definitely needed a stretch.

When he was done, he walked slowly over to the miko, careful not to wake her. He crouched down, and came face-to-face with the miko. He hadn't noticed how far she stuck out from the bush. It was a good thing he was there, a wandering youki would have definitely found her and eaten her. He crouched down some more, and was taking in ever detail of her face. She had creamy white skin, with no flaws to it, but for the scratches on her cheek. He decided that the scratches ruin her complexion, and he licked his thumb, and lightly rubbed her cheek with it, making the scratches heal, and disappear.

He looked at her lips, they were swollen and pink, and chapped from the cold wind. Her hair was knotty, probably from a lack of combing. She looked a wreck almost. The youkai's breath was hitched in his throat. Why was he examining this human, with interest? He shouldn't be doing this. He should kill her, and be on his way. But, there was something about this girl that stopped him in his tracks, something that intrigued him...he had to find out why.

The youkai was deep in his thoughts, wondering why this human girl had made him curious beyond his limit, and had not noticed the change in the girl. He looked down to her after a few seconds, and his breath was cut short. The miko was waking up. He did not want to be found _here, _watching this girl with _interest. _He stood up in a swift motion, and jumped back to his tree.

He stood in front of the tree, and watched the miko wake up and look around. _'Good,'_ the youkai thought, _'she has not seen me.' _The youkai sighed, and sat down. He was becoming too curious. Why, he had almost gotten caught! How could he, the greatest youkai ever, be caught? He was losing his touch, and he blamed the girl. Who else was there to blame?

------------------

Kagome awoke, startled. Was there somebody watching her? She felt that somebody was watching her while she slept. Why had she felt this? Maybe it was Inuyasha? No, it definitely wasn't. That arrogant prick. Well, whatever it was, it didn't make her feel scared. It had more of a...calming presence to it. Something she recognized...but she couldn't lay a finger on who it was. _'Man, am I thinking too much!'_ Kagome sighed to herself, and lay back down under the bush. She found herself a comfortable, yet sturdy position on the forest floor, and closed her eyes.

"Tomorrow will be another day..._."_ she said aloud to herself, before darkness swept over her. The youki noticed she was going back to sleep, and closed his eyes. _'Yes, tomorrow will be another day...'_ the youkai thought before he closed his eyes as well.

-------------------

Well, that's it for now! Please read and review, and tell me what ya think! Please be honest also, but don't hurt me!


	3. Lost

Hey! I've decided to update again, you guys make me feel better about this story :) And thanks Sesshie's...I really didn't know that :) lol...Well, here's the new chapter, enjoy!

**---------------------**

**Chapter 3: Lost**

Sango was lost. She stomped away from the two unconscious men, and had gotten her self lost. How could she do this to herself? Did Kagome do the same exact thing? Probably, but that wasn't her main worry at the moment. It actually was: how was she going to get back to the village?

"Rrrrr...stupid Inuyasha...Miroku...perverted monk...rrrr...strangle them both...rrrr..." Sango was bickering to herself. She realized that she really didn't have no idea where she was. This irked her a lot.

It irked her a little bit _too _much.

She was starting to bite her lip to stop herself from attacking every innocent tree that stood. Why did men have to be so _stupid? _Not all men were stupid, but the ones she knew especially were.

Everywhere Sango walked looked exactly the same to her. Large ancient trees, big sprawly bushes, knee-length grass. It was so dense in that area, that she could barely walk two steps without running into a tree. Sango's anger was once again at the tippy top of the point, and she just wanted to blow.

Her chance came to her when a very large youkai stepped out from the forest in front of her, she was walking so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that it had came out on her. She was about 3 feet away from the youkai when she stopped walking and noticed the beast, and startled herself. She stepped back a few feet, and drew her katana. She smiled. It was a perfect target to take her anger out on.

The youkai was a big black fur ball, with course brown and black fur, and with 4 inch claws that made him even more fierce. His teeth were a molten yellow, that stood out whenever he showed them. She started to flex his claws, and started to tease her. He wanted her to attack first. He got his way after a few seconds.

Sango drew out her katana, and rushed at the beast. It side-swiped her, and she was thrown off-guard. She landed on her bottom, but soon found her way back up, and swung at the ferocious beast again, but missed again evidently. He was a large beast, but agile at that. Too quick for Sango's liking.

It pounced on her, and swiped at her arm. It cut open her arm, but as he cut her arm open, he had accidently ran into her katana, and cut open his own chest. He howled in pain, and swung at her once again. This time he missed, and she stood up behind him, and slashed open his back. He growled at her, through his sick teeth, and threw what it seemed to be a punch at her, and she landed on the ground with a thud. She was lying on her back, halfway conscious, and bleeding. The youkai stood above her, and smiled through his yellow teeth. He punched her in the face again, this time with less force, and she closed her eyes. She exhaled, and fell unconscious.

------------------------

Kagome awoke with a start. She was breathing heavy, and she was sweating. Her hair clung to the back of her neck due to sweat, and her face was covered with a layer of grease. She felt like a dirtball. She sat up, and pulled her hair off of her neck. She rubbed her eyes, then stood up. Her entire body hurt, and she stretched. It wasn't the most relaxing experience, sleeping on a forest floor.

Every muscle in her body hurt. She needed some aspirin. But, she didn't have her backpack, so she scratched that idea. The next idea that came to her mind was to take a bath, but she didn't want to be approached again, this time she wouldn't have Inuyasha protecting her. She debated against that theory, and decided to go take a bath anyway.

She had one problem though, she had no idea where the closest stream was. She had a strange feeling to just walk where she thought it was, but she decided not to follow her instincts. She tried something else to find the closest stream instead.

Kagome closed her eyes, and focused all of her miko energy to the environment around her. She eventually found a small stream to the north of where she was standing with her miko powers, one that was surrounded by flowers and small fields. She decided to go.

She started walking in the direction of the stream, but felt that same familiar presence around her again...was there somebody really watching her? She obviously didn't care, because she didn't stop walking to find out. The problem didn't bother her much. Her biggest concern was taking a bath at the moment. She walked by many ancient trees, numerous animals, and many bugs.

She had stepped on a bug on the way to the stream, figuring she didn't have any shoes or socks to cover her feet, and she eeped. It was a larger version of a slug, except this one was about the size of Kagome's whole foot. It had large antennas, and it made a gooey sound whenever it tried to move. She shrieked when she found out what she stepped on, and ran screaming down the forest. She was terribly horrified of bugs, especially the ones that were as big as her _foot! _She sighed when she felt the bug wasn't going to try and eat her from a few yards away, and started her way back to the stream again.

She eventually reached the stream, after numerous encounters with bugs and strange animals, and she immediately stripped her deformed clothing, and jumped into the water. It was nice and refreshing, and she was glad. It made her feel like a whole new person.

'_Finally...' _She thought, _'A day without Inuyasha's bickering...' _

She was glad he wasn't here. It was almost as if they were married, they argued all of the time. Inuyasha was such an arrogant prick toward her, and she definitely needed some time to herself. It was nothing big, it just wasn't something that Inuyasha would understand.

She ended her thoughts, and focused on the water. It as beginning to give her the chills, but she didn't mind. It felt all too good to leave.

Kagome was relaxed in the waters, and hadn't noticed the figure that watched her, the figure that has been watching her for the past two days, the figure that was starting to take a liking to her.

The youkai sighed. _'What am I to do now? I have to get back to my castle, and take care of matters that need to be attended to, but I just can't lay my eyes off of this girl. She's so...happy.' _The youki was caught up in his thoughts once again, and exhaled when he found out that he was thinking too much about the girl again. He wished she would just die so he could continue on with his life.

But, he had taken a liking to her. He couldn't help it, he knew it was wrong. But, he couldn't stop his feelings. Nobody ever made him feel this way, especially a girl who didn't even know that he was there. That does seem kind of odd, but oh well.

The youkai heard a sound come from the field almost like a growling sound, and looked into it. There was nothing to be found, except for the girl who was relaxing in the stream. She seemed content with herself. Ok...so it wasn't the girl who made a noise...so who was it? Oh well, nothing important.

The youkai was full of thoughts. He had never thought so much in his life in two days, less likely even in two weeks. He heard the sound again. What the hell was making that noise? It was starting to piss him off. They were ruining his thought phase.

The sound was made again, he noticed that the miko had heard this too, and she looked in the direction of the sound. She tensed up, and she began to radiate fear off of herself. The youkai growled, and walked closer to the forest end, trying to peep closer and see what was making that sound. He then heard the girl scream. He stiffiened from the pitch, but soon got over it.

He looked out into the field, and noticed a rather large bird youkai, big huge feathery wings, huge black claws and a big fellow beak, standing a few feet away from the opposite forest opening, and it was ready to pounce and attack the miko. She was frozen with fear and shock, and she didn't move a muscle. She was defenceless. Was he to go out, and save her? Or was he to watch her die? Either way, he needed to do something. He couldn't watch her just die in front of his eyes. She was his amusement. As the attacking youkai pounced tokill the miko, the peeping youkai drew his sword, and walked calmly into the field that awaited him.

-----------------

Well, there you have it! Sorry for the cliffy, its just that this chapter would be like 10 pages long if I would have continued. Sorry its so boring too...I just needed to make up something to connect two parts together :) Should I make the peeping youkai present himself to Kagome, or keep him in secret for a little while longer? I'm sure everybody already knows who it is...Please read and review, and tell me what you think!

(PS) I might not be able to update until Monday or Tuesday, I'm going on vacation to Myrtle Beach! Woo!


	4. Surprising Meets

Hey all! I'm back from Myrtle beach :) I sorta kinda wrote this chapter at like 3 in the morning, so I'm sorry if it seems rushed. I'll make up for it in the next chapter, I promise :)

**-------------------**

**Chapter 4: Surprising Meets**

Kagome stared at the bird youkai that hovered a few feet from the edge of the stream. This was the second youkai in a row that had come to attack her while she was bathing. Since when had she become a youkai magnet? It was starting to irk her that she couldn't even take a bath in privacy, or without getting interrupted by an annoying youkai of some sort.

She then realized that something else was standing on the opposite side of the bird youkai. She turned her head, saw the other youkai, and gasped. What was _he _doing here? What in the world would he want with _her? _Whatever it was, he had his sword in his hand, so he obviously wanted her to die as well. She put her hands on her face, and shook her head.

Kagome was beginning to notice that there were two youkai standing on either side of her, and she was naked. Again. She blushed a deep red, and sank low into the water. If they were going to kill her, could they at least give her some _dignity? _She started to chuckle. This was becoming all too funny.

She closed her eyes, and started making her death wish. Just as she started praying in her mind, she felt a cool rush of air fly in her hair and through the water. She looked to the right, and found that the youkai were fighting one another.

'_Ok_...'she thought, _'why...aren't they attacking me instead?' _

Kagome watched the fight form in the stream, almost drawn into it. She stopped thinking, and thought for a minute. An idea came to her. This was the perfect time to get away from the two fighting youkai, and possibly keep her life. She swam quietly over to the ledge of the stream, and got out. She didn't take the time to try to dry herself, she just grabbed her leaf and sap clothing, and made a run for it.

--------------

The peeping youkai had decided to attack the bird youkai. He seemed easy enough anyway. He dashed in past the miko, and landed on the grounds in front of the bird. The bird lashed at him as soon he had landed, and threw him off guard. He cut open his face with his dirty claws, and watched him get back up. This had pissed off the peeping youkai very much. He had taken a firm grasp to his sword, and slashed it at the bird. It had cut off one of his wings, surprisingly, leaving a bloody and battered wing on the ground, and a screeching bird left standing. He wasn't hesitant when it came to killing the bird, and threw his sword though it.

'_Too easy...'_ the youkai thought, and looked behind him. The miko was gone. Where had she gone off to? He had just saved her from a youkai that was going to kill her, and she runs away? Oh well. She couldn't have gone far, for just being a human. He sniffed the air, and followed her scent, back into the forest.

--------------

Kagome had ran off, and had gotten herself deeper into the forest, if that was even possible. She stopped awhile back, and had attempted to get her clothes back on. She noticed that there wasn't anything following her, or trying to, so she just stopped running. No need to waste her energy... The leaves on her clothes were starting to fall apart, so she decided that she needed a new set of clothing. She closed her eyes, moaned in annoyance, and set on to the nearest tree.

--------------

The youkai had went back into the forest, looking for the miko, and came upon her, picking leaves off of trees again, possibly to make herself new clothes. He thought for a second.

'_Maybe...just maybe...if I bring her back to the castle...she could teach Rin the basics for survival, and keep me amused as well...but...that would look bad on my part, with all of the other youkai lords, they would spread rumors about me and I would be seen as weak...' _

He was caught up in his thoughts. Maybe his thoughts weren't as bad as he thought, this could prove to be interesting, actually. He was trying to make himself **not **want the miko to go back with him to his castle, but he just couldn't. He wanted her there.

He happened to look up at the miko, and he realized that she was staring straight at him. Her eyes were too big for her face, almost like they were popping out of her head. She was pretty much scared. Great. He didn't want to be noticed yet. He wanted to wait a bit, just to keep his thoughts straight. But, he had already decided what he was going to do.

The youkai stepped up to the frightened miko, and she didn't hesitate to run. She made a big mistake on her part. She ran face first into the tree that was standing behind her. Apparently she forgot she was in a _very _dense forest. All the youkai heard was a _thump,_ then a _plunk._ Who knew he could be so frightening? He surely didn't. But, it was nice to know that he was feared. Especially by a silly human girl.

--------------

Kagome had fallen to the ground, and kept her eyes closed. She had quite a lump growing on her forehead also. _'Maybe if I act like I passed out, he will leave me alone...but I feel that calming presence again...could it be him? Him, out of all the people? Sesshoumaru?'_

Kagome was confused. Wasn't Inuyasha's brother evil, cold and haughty? She had thought so, but from feeling this aura coming off of him, one would never know how evil the man really was. Maybe he wasn't evil at all? Maybe he was good at heart?

'_No, no, no Kagome! Get a hold of yourself! This is Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, brother to the arrogant prick! How could he be a kind and caring man?'_

Kagome mentally slapped herself. She knew she wasn't that stupid.

She had realized that Sesshoumaru had been staring at her the entire time, noticing her facial expression go from happy, to angry, to scared, to angry, and now to normal. Wow, she really needed to control her facial expressions a little more often. They seemed to get out of hand every now and then.

"Miko, get up."

Sesshoumaru had spoken to her. Was she going to act like she was passed out? No, she knew he could tell she wasn't unconscious, and it would probably shorten her lifeline by a few years. Too many years. So, she had gotten up, correct to his orders. She placed her hands to her side, and looked at him. He had a calm expression, one that she knew wasn't fierce and lusting for blood. Ok, so she wouldn't loose her life right this second. She thanked the gods.

"What are you doing here, miko?"

The cold demon lord asked his second question. Kagome answered.

"I was taking a bath, when a youkai attacked me. Inuyasha came and rescued me, but said some harsh things to me, enough to make me angry, and run away. I had forgotten my clothes, so I had run off...naked...and here I am now, lost and hopeless in this forest. Now, if you don't mind me asking, was that you who was watching me this entire time...?"

Kagome had enough courage to ask that last question. She had just hoped that he wouldn't kill her as a response. But, to Kagome's surprise, he had answered her.

"Yes."

Kagome was shocked. So, it really was him? But...why? Why would he want to watch her? Why was she so interesting to watch? Her mind was buzzing with questions, too many to count. She began to feel a bit lightheaded.

She had not noticed the growl that came from the demon lord.

"You say you were with Inuyasha. Tell me why."

This question had thrown Kagome off guard. Didn't he know she was traveling with his brother? Obviously not, because he stood patiently, waiting for a response.

"Don't you know...? I'm the girl that travels with him, the girl that helps him collect the jewel shards..."

Sesshoumaru growled at her response. She was the girl that traveled with his insolent half-brother? How was he supposed to know that? He thought for a second, and came up with an idea.

"Miko, I will allow you to stay at my castle if you wish. My ward needs training, and from seeing the skills you have, I would appreciate it if you could give her the skills you acquire too. You may stay under one condition though. Do not ever make contact with my idiot half-brother again."

Kagome's eyes grew wide at this. Was he..._inviting_...her to his castle? He did say it was to help train Rin, his young human ward...but didn't it seem a little weird for him to invite _her _in? Maybe he just needed the help around his castle...him being a single man, running the whole Western lands, with a young girl running around to be bothering him every couple of seconds...she decided that he really did need the help. Plus, she needed to be free of Inuyasha anyway. He irked her a lot.

"Ok...I accept your invitation. And by the way, my name is Kagome. I have one question though. Would you kick me out after a desired amount of days? I do not want to be stranded again, in the forest, with nowhere to go-"

"No."

Sesshoumaru's voice that cut off Kagome's scared her for a second, but she realized that she was beginning to ramble on. She was going to speak again, until she saw Sesshoumaru had beaten her to it.

"If you, in any way, make an attempt to hurt Rin, I will kill you instantly. If you damage any of my possessions, I will kick you out. You will follow my rules, and respect my lands. Agreed?"

Kagome put no thought into her answer.

"Agreed."

Sesshoumaru was relived with her response. He was glad she was going. Even if the reason was for Rin...she would keep him amusement also. It would take a lot of stress off of his chest when he saw her in his castle...but he didn't need to think about that right now. He was to set off for his castle today, and hopefully get there by dawn the next day. Rin would surely be missing him, and she would be extremely excited to see another female in the castle with her. A young one at that, the only females in the castle were the old servants, and they weren't much of a help when it came to the energetic Rin. He decided that they needed to leave now.

"We will leave now."

Kagome nodded her head, and walked up slowly next to Sesshoumaru when he waved her over. It was funny. A few weeks earlier, he had tried to kill her. Now, he was offering her hospitality within his home. Well, the only reason why he had tried to kill her was because of Inuyasha, he really didn't have anything against her. Or so she hoped.

Sesshoumaru made a yellow cloud appear below Kagome and his own feet, and lifted them off of the ground. She eeped, and grabbed onto Sesshoumaru's sleeve for support, but let go immediately and blushed when she realized what she had just done.

Sesshoumaru had to stifle a laugh when Kagome grabbed onto him, but immediately let go, and began to blush deeply. It was quite amusing. Yes, she would keep him entertained. Sesshoumaru couldn't wait to get back to his castle, to see what Kagome's response would be to it. Hopefully it would be amusing...

---------------

Well, there you have it! I'm really sorry that Sess is a little OOC, but when isn't he :) I'm also sorry that its rushed...I didn't mean it :( Well, hope you liked it...read and review please!


	5. Confused

Hey! I've decided to update again...lol. Well, I really don't have nothing to say, so enjoy!

---------------

**Chapter 5: Confused**

Sango awoke on a cold, hard ground. She opened her eyes, but saw only darkness. Her clothes were torn and dirty, and she felt greasy. Her head hurt her a lot, also. She tried to get up, but found out she was bound to the floor. Her arms and legs were chained up, but gave her enough room to at least sit up. She sat up and squinted her eyes, trying to get her eyes used to the dark. After a few minutes, her eyes regained sight, and from what she saw, she was sitting in a small dungeon room. There were chains on the walls around her, and it was made of cold dirt and stone. She started to panic.

She tried to break free from the chains, but with no avail. They were clung tight to the wall. She climbed over to the wall, and saw that the chain was cemented into the wall. If she had her katana, she could probably get the chains off of her, but she didn't, so she couldn't. She held her head in her hands.

She closed her eyes, and tried to pretendthat thiswas alljust a dream. She didn't want to believe that she was stuck in a dungeon. Just then, a door to her right opened, but there was no light omitting through it.

A figure walked into the room, and from what Sango could tell, the figure was looking at her. She felt weak. She couldn't defend herself against this figure even if she tried to.She started screaming.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why did you bring me here? What do you-" Sango was cut off by a sharp pain to her cheek. The figure had slapped her. She growled in anger, showing all of her teeth. The figure started talking, and from the voice, she could tell it was a man.

"You are here, in my dungeon. I have taken you prisoner. You will do what I say, when I say it. You will become my pet." The man ended his sentence, and walked back out of the room, slamming the door in the process. He made a quick entry, and a quick leave.

His remark made Sango very angry. She started screaming again, but this time she didn't make an attempt to yell anything in particular. She was pulling on her chains so hard, that it put red marks on her wrists, that started to bleed. She was very, _very _pissed off.

Nobody told her that she was anybody's pet! No, she wouldn't let that happen. It couldn't happen, it wouldn't happen.

She had started to calm back down again a few minutes later, and sat back down on the cold floor. She held her wrist, and tried to pry the chains away from her cuts, but it didn't work as well as she hoped it would. She gave up, and put her hands in her lap.

She lay her head against the wall behind her, and closed her eyes halfway. Her headache still ceased to go away. It was driving her up the wall now, she was stuck in a dungeon, with no way out, with a major headache. Everything has seemed to irk her lately.

She heard a sound come from the door, then a click. The door swung open, and the man stood in the place of the door. She sneered at him.

"Now, now, my little pet, there will be no sneering when I am around." This pissed Sango off once again.

"I AM NOT YOUR PET! YOU WON'T TELL ME WHAT TO-"

The man had slapped her on the cheek again, making the stung cheek burn even more. But, the slap had shut her up.

"You will listen to me, and you will listen fine. You will do as I say, or you will face consequences. And from what I have only done to you so far, you do not want to face these consequences. Now, did you understand that well, my little pet?"

Sango did not answer. She had hoped that if she just ignored him, he would leave her. Her plan did not work too well. He had slapped her again, on the same cheek that he previously slapped her on. She whimpered from the pain. Her cheeks were starting to burn a lot.

"You will answer me, or I will continue to hurt you, and I do not want to do that."

Sango nodded her head, but saw his hand raise again, and she spoke.

"Yes, I understand."

Tears started to burn in Sango's eyes. She was trapped. She was trapped here, chained to a wall, and now she was this mans pet. She felt like a reject.

"Good. Now, are you hungry? Do so remember that if you say no, you will have to wait quite a bit for another chance to eat. Choose your decision wisely."

Sango thought for a minute. "Yes, I am hungry."

"Good. I will be back soon, with some food for you. Don't do anything stupid, anything that will make me hurt you, until I get back."

Sango nodded her head, and bowed it. Her tears were flowing freely now, she felt so weak. She hated feeling weak. But, she really didn't have a choice. She was stuck, with no hope.

The man had left Sango sitting in the room. She was leaning up against a wall now, with her knees to her chest, and her arms wrapped around her knees. She was stuck here. She couldn't get that thought out of her head. How could she let this happen? _How _did this happen?

She leaned her head back against the wall and started to think. It had started from Inuyasha and Miroku. They had pissed her off, and she ran into the forest, just like Kagome had. Was Kagome stuck in a hell like this too? Was she being slapped around everywhere, being forced to be somebody's 'pet'? She probably was. Until she found out the answers to all of her questions, she put her head into her knees, and started crying, quietly to herself.

---------------

"Oh my god!" Kagome was breathless. They had finally landed on Sesshoumaru's lands, and she was staring in awe at his castle. The castle that stood before her was beautiful. It was made of slate and stone, marking a one-of-a-kind castle. Of course it was a one of a kind castle, it was made for the Western Lords, Sesshoumaru, and his past forefathers. It was a pale-ish gray, that gave away a glint of yellow if you looked at it on the right angle. It had huge castle doors, made of marble and granite, and looked like they were impenetrable. It had many, many windows, for the many, many rooms that she knew this castle held. There were large, beautiful trees surrounding the castle, one of every kind, oak, willow, maple, pine...every kind that you could think of. In the back was a large garden, with tons of beautiful flowers, one of every kind, just like the trees were. _'Probably for Rin...'_ Kagome thought, and smiled. Who knew the great demon lord had a soft spot. And obviously, it was for poor, young human girls. She giggled at the thought.

Sesshoumaru noticed her giggle, and got curious.

"Is my castle amusing to you, miko?"

Kagome shook her head, still smiling.

"No...I just had a funny thought...nothing important."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and looked up his own castle. _'The girl seems to like it...good. That means she will stay, she will not be scared to live in my castle.'_ Sesshoumaru's thought phase was ruined, but because of his young ward, Rin.

"LORD SESSHOUMARU! YOU ARE BACK!"

The young girl ran up into the arms of her adopted father, and squeezed him as hard as her tiny form could. He hugged her for a bit, but had to pry her off of him to place her on the ground.

"Rin, this is...Kagome. She will be your teacher from here on out, as well as your playmate. You will not need to bother Jaken any longer."

Rin squealed from this, and looked at Kagome. "We can play together! We can have so much fun! When can we start, when can we start?"

Kagome smiled, andkneed down to the young girl. "We can play as soon as we can, Rin. Your lord has to approve of it first, though." Both of the girls looked up to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sighed, and shook his head. They were hard to say no to. He couldn't say no even if he wanted to anyway, all he had to do was show the miko around his castle so she knew her bearings.

"You two can play as soon as I show our new guest around the castle. We do not want her lost."

Kagome smiled and nodded. She looked at Rin. "We will play soon, Rin. Now, go run off and bother Jaken a little bit more, until your lord shows me around this huge castle, ok?" She spoke in her calming voice. Rin nodded rapidly, and ran off to torture Jaken for the last time.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome when she stood up.

"So, it seems Rin already likes you. Thats not surprising. And, you like her also?"

"Yes, of course! She is a sweet little girl, and so smart too! How old is she?" Kagome questioned, looking at the demon lord who stood beside her.

"She tells me she is 6 years old, human years. That was a few months ago, though, so you might want to ask her again." Kagome nodded, and looked ahead to the castle. "Its so beautiful..." Kagome said breathlessly, and smiled. "I will enjoy living here."

Sesshoumaru smiled at her last statement. He was happy that she would enjoy living in his castle, it made him feel alot more better about this whole ordeal. At least she wouldn't be in fear, while trying to play with Rin.

Kagome looked over to Sesshoumaru, who seemed to be thinking, and gasped. He was so beautiful. She had never noticed, until now. His hair was long and flowing in the calming breeze, giving him an angelic look. His eyes glistened over, while he looked at his castle. He stood so relaxed, it looked like he could fall asleep while standing.He had such a calm expression on his face. And, he was smiling! One would never know of how much destruction this man consisted of.

She pried her eyes off of the handsome youkai, and looked back to the castle.

"Well, are we going to stand here all day, or are we going to get this show on the road!" Kagome excitedly said.

Sesshoumaru looked at her with a confused expression, and she laughed and shook her head. She waved her hand at him. "Nothing, just terms you would never understand..." Sesshoumaru shrugged, and walked to his castle. Kagome followed his lead, and started walking behind him. What kinds of beauty awaited her inside? She couldn't wait to see.

--------------

Kagome walked into the castle, and gasped. It was more beautiful from the inside. They were apparantly in the main hall, concluding from the fact that dozens of different hallways were attatched to this main one. There were pictures of youkai everywhere. _'Probably Sesshoumaru's forefathers...' _Kagome thought.

Sesshoumaru waved her over to a hallway on the left, leading to a study, or so what it seemed, there were alot of books there covering the chairs, and too many papers covering the desk.

"This is one of the studys in the castle, you will see me here most of the time, or in another one of the studys."

Kagome nodded, and continued to follow Sesshoumaru around the castle. He showed her the dining room, that stretched from one end of the castle to the other. The kitchen was attatched to it also. He showed her the difference in the dorrs to the guest rooms and the actual rooms, so she wouldn't accidently enter the wrong one by accident.

He eventually showed her the entire castle, outside and in, and she was unable to speak after all of it. It was all too beautiful for words. Sesshoumaru eventually spoke up.

"And this...is your room."

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru to one of the doors, and followed him inside. It was a huge room. Four times the size of her regular room, to be exact. The bed was about the size of a queen bed, with a beautiful pink canopy. There were four windows, enough so that omits alot of sunlight into the room. There was a huge dresser, and a closet next to that, full of kimotos of every color and design. There was also her own private bathroom next to her bed, that had a rather quite large bath in it, with warm water for her to bathe in. It was the most beautiful room she saw in her life.

She looked up to Sesshoumaru, who was staring out the window.

"Thank you."

Sesshoumaru snapped out of thoughts, and looked at the girl.

"For what?"

"For letting me stay here, in the beautiful room. I really do appreciate it." Kagome smiled, and walked into the closet. She decided that she was going to take a bath before anything. "Do you mind if I take a bath...and get some decent clothing on?" Kagome giggled, while asking him.

Sesshoumaru nodded, and turned to leave. "Just call me if you need anything."

Kagome nodded, and watched him walk out. He was being so nice to her. Who knew he could be such a nice guy? She surely didn't. She shrugged off the thoughts. Now was not a time for thinking, she needed a bath too badly!

She finally looked into the closet, and saw tons of kimotos. She instantly loved them all. She picked out onethat was light blue, with adark blue dragon running down the sleeve. She walked into the bathroom, and saw just how big the bath was exactly. It was huge. She smiled, and walked up to it. She stripped her embarassing clothingoff, and looked at the bath. It looked so refreshing. _'Oh...I think I'm going to like it here...' _she thought, while stepping into the water.

--------------

Miroku was panting. He couldn't keep up with Inuyasha anymore longer. They had searched the forest for hours. They still hadn't found any trace of Kagome, or Sango. Inuyasha was beginning to get pissed off.

"WHERE IN THE HELL ARE THEY?"

Everything that Inuyasha said, he yelled. Miroku was starting to get angry from the pestering hanyou also, and was debating whether or not to run into the forest, leaving Inuyasha as well. He would loose his headache, at least.He debated against it, though. He didn't want to get lost in these woods.

"Inuyasha, calm down. Who knows, they could be at the village, probably waiting for us. Lets go back, and see. The sun is starting to go down, anyway. Come on, lets head back."

Miroku stopped and turned his back, showing Inuyasha to follow him to head the other way. Inuyasha turned around, and faced Miroku.

"You go back. I'll keep searching. Get Kagome or Sango to scream if they are there, so I will come back." Inuyasha looked ahead of the path, and growled. Where could have Kagome have gone? She wasn't in her own time, he had gone back to check. All he left there was a very worried mother. Now, he was worried also. He didn't mean to make Kagome so angry. Why, he actually didn't know what he did in the first place to make her so angry.

_'Feh. Women. They're all the same...'_

With that, Inuyasha took off in the opposite direction Miroku wanted to go, and Miroku sighed in annoyance. He had no idea how Kagome put up with him. It was a no wonder both of the girls had taken off, it was because of that pest, Inuyasha. It of course wasn't because of him. He was too nice of a man.

He headed back to the village. He thankfully remembered the path that him and Inuyasha had taken, and followed it back. He made it to the village eventually, making no crosses with any youkai at all. He saw Shippo and Kirara sitting on a random log, waiting for the two to come back, hopefully with Kagome and Sango.Shippo saw Miroku, and ran up to him.

"Miroku, where's Inuyasha? Have you found Kagome or Sango yet?" The young kitsune asked. Miroku sighed when he heard that Kagome nor Sango had come back.

"Shippo, Inuyasha went off to find Kagome and Sango on his own, I came back to see if they came back here." Shippo frowned at this and it made Miroku feel bad. He had to cheer him back up."But don't worry, though, I'm sure they will come back soon, they just left because they were angry at the time. When they cool off, they will be back. I promise."

Shippo smiled, and nodded. He hopped off back to Kirara, to tell her the news. Miroku stood, and faced the forest. He felt tears gather in his eyes, and shook his head. Why had Sango rushed off like that, with him unconcious? He was so worried for her safety...

"Sango...please come back. I fear for you...I feel something wrong...please be all right..."

Miroku sighed in defeat from the days activities, wiped his eyes of the tears that almostfell,and walked back to his hut.

---------------

Well, there you have it! I almost have 3 different stories running at the same time in this! Lol...not quite though. This chapter may seem short, but thats only because its divided into 3 smaller sections...this is my longest chapter yet! Hope you guys liked it, I will update again soon! Please remember to read and review also! Thanks!


	6. Thinking

Hey! I'm sorry I haven't updated soon, but I'm having finals in school, and I'm sooo stressed out about it! And, though it may not seem like it, it took me forever to come up with this chapter! I'm having extreme writers block, already! Sorry if you think this chapter sucks. I know I do. Lol... Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They are what keeps me motivated to continue on with this story! Well, on with the chapter!

**--------------------------**

**Chapter 6: Thinking**

Sesshoumaru was sitting in his private study, which was also in his bedroom. He was trying to look over his paper work, to try to get something done alas to the days he missed while watching Kagome. He couldn't stop thinking about her. She was on his mind 24/7.

He heard Rin and Kagome playing out in the gardens, outside of his bedroom. He pushed aside his work, and decided that he would do it later, considering that he couldn't think at the moment. He stood up, and walked over to his balcony window. He saw Kagome and Rin playing a game in the garden, and Kagome was obviously tired, while Rin had enough energy in her to keep going for another 3 hours.

Sesshoumaru smiled. He was happy that Kagome and Rin were getting along well, he was afraid that they wouldn't like each other via age difference, but he was mistaken. Kagome obviously loved kids, and Rin obviously loved Kagome. He was happy.

Sesshoumaru watched the two play for 20 minutes, watching every step that Kagome took, until he decided that he needed to sit down and think (again). He sat on his enormous bed, and found a random book sitting on his night stand. He picked it up, and started reading.

"_Light lies before the soul,_

_With many places lying in coal._

_You search your light, is on the way_

_But mind, you must pay_

_For all the places you will see,_

_You may want to jump in glee,_

_Find the one that guides your light_

_And, the one that strengthens your might._

_Follow her, the angel that guides,_

_And in her, you will confide_

_The luring light that makes you smile,_

_The angel you trust, never in denial-"_

Sesshoumaru snapped the book shut, and threw it on his night stand. He always has hated poetry. It was for the weak. He sighed, and decided to watch the two play some more. He walked back over to his balcony, to find Kagome lying on the ground, heaving. She was apparently tired. He chuckled, and continued to watch the two from afar.

--------------------

Kagome heaved a breath. She had been running around, trying to catch Rin for hours. She was a quick little thing! She collapsed under a tree, and closed her eyes in rest. Rin ran up to her.

"Come on, Kagome! Just one more game! Pweeease?" Rin gave Kagome the puppy eyes. That had always worked on Sesshoumaru whenever she wanted something. Kagome smiled, but she had to refuse. She was too tired.

"I'm sorry Rin, but I'm very tired. I'll tell you what though. After I take a bath and a quick nap, I promise that I will teach you a few things that your lord wants you to learn, but I'll make it fun, ok?" Kagome was always good with kids. She needed it when it came to her Shippo. It was then that she thought of him, and her heart sank inside of her. How could she forget about her dear Shippo?

Rin had obviously not seen this look of depression on Kagome's face, and she ran off happily to go play with somebody, preferably Jaken. Kagome held her face into her hands. How could she forget about him? She left him with that dick Inuyasha, and she had forgotten about him/ What kind of a mother figure was she? Oh, how she felt so bad!

Kagome stood up, and sank back into the castle. She was feeling guilty. Guilty of Leaving her baby behind with that filthy scum. (She really hates Inu, eh?) She shrank into her room, closed the door, and lay on the bed. Maybe she could go back and get him, and probably bring him here? No...Sesshoumaru wouldn't allow that, but...she had to try anyway. She couldn't just leave him behind like that. She just couldn't.

She decided that she would ask Sesshoumaru after she had taken a bath. She stood up, grabbed her hair products and a towel, and walked back into her bathroom.

--------------

Sesshoumaru had felt the stress from Kagome when Rin left her. He felt it when she walked into the castle, and into her room. He was worried. Was she thinking about leaving? He hoped not. That would be devastating...he couldn't let that happen. He wanted to keep her here, so he could see her, all the time. He didn't want to end up peeping on her again. He decided to go and have a talk with Kagome, and see what was the matter. He opened his door, and walked to her room, but was bothered by Jaken on the way.

"Milord, milord, please let me have a word with you." Sesshoumaru didn't stop in his tracks.

"Please milord, just one word. It will only take a second. Let this servant toad speak with your allowance."

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks.

"What."

Jaken jumped at his stern tone. "Oh, milord, its that human girl. What is she doing here? Would you like me to exterminate of her? You already have one filthy human in your precious home, why have two? And aren't they-"

Jaken was cut off by a sharp blow to his forehead, and he flew into the castle wall. He put a Jaken stencil into the wall, shaped in the exact form of him.

"How **dare **you speak of the miko and my ward like that, you deserve no pity." Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed red. He was very angry.

Jaken scrambled to the corner of the walls, with a cracked skull and bloody hands. "Oh milord, milord! Please forgive this foolish toad, I was being idiotic! Please forgive this once, please forgive!"

Sesshoumaru gave a Inu-style 'Feh', and walked away from the mustered toad. Boy, how that toad could ruin the mood of the moment...

He continued to walk toward Kagome's room. He made sure he wasn't interrupted while going there this time, though. He gave everybody that passed by him an evil glare right into the eyes, striking fear to all who passed. He eventually made it into Kagome's room. He hesitantly knocked on the door lightly, but Kagome giving no response to it. He knocked a bit harder, and when nobody answered, he became worried. He opened her door slowly, and walked inside.

It smelled of lilacs and lavender in her room, giving it a sweet smell that filled the youkai's nose. He noticed that she wasn't in her room. He decided to check her bathroom, just in case she so happened to run away from his castle.

He opened the bathroom door, and opened to a clear and naked Kagome, drying herself off, but completely shown, not giving one bit of privacy to her vital parts. Sesshoumaru started for a bit, obviously in shock. He wasn't expecting this! Didn't she just take a bath? Kagome started at him for a few moments, then she screamed.

--------------

OH MY GOD! What in the **world **did he want _now? _She was pissed off. When in the hell was she going to get a moments privacy from this perverted youkai? Why, it seemed that every time she bathed, just recently, he would be watching her, now walking in on her! She was irked. She lashed a bar of soap at him, clonking him over the head with it, him too busy staring at her to even notice it coming.

Sesshoumaru fell back onto his butt, making a _thud _sound as he fell. What in the world had just hit him? Was it one of those little flying people again? Why, he had **hated **those little flying people. He started swatting the blank air around his head, making him look like a complete idiot and a half.

Kagome stared at his strange actions, and started laughing, Really hard. She was laughing so hard, that she fell to the floor, tears in her eyes, rolling around. Sesshoumaru stared blankly at her. What in the world was she laughing at? Did the little flying people get her too?

Kagome couldn't stop laughing. Sesshoumaru looked exactly like a replica puppy when he did that! He looked so clueless, just swatting blank air around himself, and he looked like an adorable puppy. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw him.

Kagome eventually stopped laughing, and sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes. Sesshoumaru was now standing up, but he was still giving her the blank stare he gave her when she started laughing. Kagome coughed and stood up as well, meeting half the height of Sesshoumaru. Kagome tightened the grip of her towel of herself, and had almost forgotten that she was wearing basically nothing in front of him.

Kagome had decided to ask Sesshoumaru her question that put her in distress, so she waited no more longer in asking him.

"Sesshoumaru...can I ask you of a favor please?"

Kagome tried to give Sesshoumaru the same puppy eyes that Rin gave him, but it obviously wasnt; working.

"Go on."

"Well...you see...I have this son...well he's not really my son, but I adopted him...but...do you think we could go and get him...? I really wouldn't like it if he stayed in Inuyasha's care...that wouldn't turn out to be good...and I miss him..." Kagome asked cautiously, not wanting Sesshoumaru to hurt her in any way.

Sesshoumaru put no thought into answering her question. "yes, we will go get him first thing in the morning. Be ready."

Kagome squealed at this. She jumped with glee, and hugged Sesshoumaru. She blushed a deep red after realizing what she did, and muttered a sorry, and walked quickly out of the bathroom. Sesshoumaru shook his head and headed out after her, following the excited miko.

----------------

Kagome had followed Sesshoumaru to the outside of his castle, where he drew up his yellow cliud again, and they flew off, toward the village.

_'God...I hope hes ok...'_

Kagome couldn't get the thought of her baby out of her head. It was so haunting, like a strange dream or something. As they grew closer and closer to the village, she grew more and more anxious. She couldn't wait to see him!

They finally reached the village, startling every villager that lived there. thye saw Kagome, and settled down, but saw Sesshoumaru, and tensed up, and didn't get too scared, because Kagome was with him. Kagome stood next to Sesshoumaru, and looked around for Shippo. Where was he?

As she was looking, she saw an orange speck out from the corner of her eye. As she turned her head, all she saw was a blur, then she got thrown to the gorund, with Shippo on top of her, hugging her to death. kagome laughed, and hugged him back.

After awhile, they stopped hugging, Kagome stood up, and Shippo rested on her shoulder. He saw Sesshoumaru look at him, and sank away, but Kagome told him it was ok, and he relaxed a bit.

"So, Shippo, wheres Inuyasha?" Kagome rarely wanted to ask, but she had to know.

"Oh, I don't know...he left not too long ago, and he still hasn't came back. Miroku is here in the village with me." Shippo replied, playing with the ends of Kagome's hair. Kagome sighed. Inuyasha was so studdorn. Sesshoumaru tapped her shoulder. She turned to face him, and he stared at her cooly.

"Hurry, miko, these humans do not smell pleasant, and I would like to leave very soon."

Kagome nodded her head, and asked Shippo where Miroku and Sango were. Shippo frowned.

"Sango stomped away from Miroku and Inuyasha, she got angry just like you did. She hasn't come back either." kagome sighed again. First Inuyasha, now Sango?

Kagome walked to there Shioppo pointed where Miroku was. She walked into the hut, and saw Miroku facing the fire. He saw her walk in, and got up and squeezed her tight.

"Oh, Kagome, we can't find Sango! She just left without us knowing, and she still hasn't came back!" Miroku was almost crying in Kagome's arms. She patted his back, and let him go.

"Listen Miroku, if I ask you to do something for me, will you trust me enough to do it?"

Miroku nodded suspiciously, and waited.

"Well...I have been residing with Sesshoumaru for the past day or so-" Miroku's eyes widened, "but don't worry, he hasn't hurt me at all. He say's that Shippo can come and live there with me, would you like to come and live with us also? We can get some of Sesshoumaru's warriors to search the lands for Sango, and we will find her. Do you want to do this?"

Miroku was tearing up now. Kagome was such a nice girl, he envied that he couldn't have such a girl like her. He nodded, thanked her, and hugged her tight again. They all walked out of the hut, where Sesshoumaru was waiting. As Kagome opened her mouth to explain to him what she wanted to do, he hused her, and told her that he had overheard everything from inside the hut. what these demon ears are for," Sesshoumaru boasted with a smirk.

Kagome rolled her eyes, and walked up next to him, with Shippo on her shoulder, and Miroku at her side. Sesshoumaru formed his cloud, and they all flew off to his castle.

---------------

Sango lay against the dungeon walls. It had only been one day, and she was already waiting for the day she'd hopefully be rescued, or be killed. She tried to sit up, but winced at the pain on her sides, and her arms. She had apparantly not wanted to abide to the rules that were supposed to be followed, and she got whipped for it. She was in alot of pain, but it was starting to fade.

The men walked into the dungeon every once in awhile, to either check up on her, whip her, or to give her some food. She had eaten the last plate of food she was given, she thought it would be her last meal. But, when she learned that it wouldn't, she was relived. She wasn't one to starve.

She had been getting used to the darkness in the dungeon, her eyes adjusted pretty well to it, and she could make out alot of things that she couldn't before, like there was a window aboutseven feet off the ground above her, but it was barred shut, and it aparantely was being blocked by something. The room was filled with rats and bugs, every once in awhile she would feel one crawl over her, but she would just kick it away. Thank god she wasn't afraid of the little things like that.

Sango heard noises from outside the door, and loud bangs. The dungeon door slammed open, and the man stood there, enraged and furious. Sango snapped shut her eyes, and waited for the worst.

---------------

Ok! I'm really sorry if you didn't like that chapter...short, short, I know, I know...but I tried! Read and review, and I will update soon again!


	7. Lazy Days

Hey! Another update :) Thanks for the reviews! And for the record, I do like Sango, it's just that what's happening to her is making the story's future come, and it will relate to it. It has nothing to do with me not liking her, because I do:) Well, enjoy the chapter!

-----------------

**Chapter 7: Lazy Days**

Miroku gasped with awe. Sesshoumaru's castle was so beautiful! He would never believe that a man like him could own a castle like this, and even so invite him into his home to let him stay! At least he wasnt like his half brother, Inuyasha, because if he were like him they would be in a cave right now, not this beautiful castle. It was nighttime, so you couldn't really see the outside of the castle, but it was still beautiful nonetheless. Kagome walked up beside him, and smiled.

"Enjoying your view?" Kagome asked with a small giggle. Miroku's eyes were as big as Shippo's head. He was obviously stunned.

"Yes, a lot as a matter of fact. This is a beautiful castle, indeed." Miroku stepped a few steps ahead of himself, and stopped and looked back.

"Care to show me around? I'm mighty sure I can...actually will get lost in here..." Miroku faded away as he looked all around him. It was a huge main hall he was in, possibly the biggest he's ever seen in his life, and the biggest ever also. Kagome smiled, and looked up to Sesshoumaru, who was intent on watching the monk. So, he liked his castle, eh? Good. Every guest that entered his castle has seemed to like it very much so far, and he was happy because of that.

Kagome seemed to be happy with her friend and her son with her, so Sesshoumaru noticed. He once again made her happy. He was glad when she was happy, he didn't have to worry about her, and barge in on her when she was bathing. It was quite embarrassing when she noticed. But when she didn't notice...well...that was a different story.

Sesshoumaru felt the miko's eyes on him, and he broke his stare at the monk, and looked to Kagome. She had a warm smile on her face, and seemed like she was waiting for something from him. Had she asked him something? He couldn't recall. He decided to ask.

"Miko, was there something you asked of me?"

Kagome nodded. "Didn't you hear me talking? I thought you 'had those demon ears for a reason.'" Kagome mocked, with a smirk. Sesshoumaru chuckled, and shook his head. "Yes, they are for there for a reason, but when I become uninterested in a subject, I do tend to let my mind roam free. Kind of like selective hearing, if that's what you want to call it." Sesshoumaru said, tongue dripping with sarcasm.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. Was it a war he wanted? Well, it was a war he would get. She gently took the sleeping Shippo off of her shoulder, and handed him to Miroku. She stepped up to the demon lord, and crossed her arms, and looked him straight in the eye.

"Oh, so I suppose that, by any chance, you could be lazy?" Kagome asked with a smirk playing on her face. Sesshoumaru's smirk grew wider also.

"No, actually it would be just because you are a boring speaker, your actions speak quite more loudly than your words, considering what has happened in the past just recently."

Kagome's eyes widened at this. My, he was full of smart comebacks! She would just have to think quicker.

"Well, Mr. Demon Lord sir, if you wouldn't have been peeping on me in the first place, we wouldn't have had that problem, now would have we?" Kagome was proud, she made a good comeback. She was never good with these things. She never really cared, either.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Well, miko, if you wouldn't have drawn me to you, I wouldn't have came to you. Your body basically called out for me, so I responded."

Kagome stiffened up. "How exactly did my body call out to you?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "How would I know, I felt your body calling me, saying 'come here Sesshoumaru, come to me, come to me pleaseeeee'" Kagome laughed at this. Her body? Call out, to _him? _Yea right! "And why would you think my body called out to you?"

Sesshoumaru answered in the way he could best. "Because you were asking for attention, so I gave it to you. You were scared, frightened, and you needed somebody to protect you. I was obviously the closest one to you, so I responded to this plea. I couldn't leave a poor miko out in the forest to die, now could I?" Sesshoumaru looked her straight in the eye, and looked as if he were waiting for a response. Problem was, she didn't really have anything to say to that.

Sesshoumaru chuckled once more, and walked past her, Miroku, and up the stairs, into his study. Well, he certainly did tell her. He was always one who had the greatest comebacks ever. He was always good with that. He laughed to himself, and sat down at his paper covered desk, and resumed his work that he put aside earlier.

---------------

Kagome was speechless. Sesshoumaru had came to watch her, to protect her when she was in the forest? Why did he do that? Did her body really 'call out' to him, or was he making that up, so he could cover the real reason why he watched her? Her mind was buzzing with questions. She held her head in her hands.

Miroku watched Kagome hold her head in her hands, and walked over to her. He handed her Shippo, who was still surprisingly sleeping.

"Go to sleep Kagome, its already really late, like almost 3 in the morning probably. Go and get some rest, you can show me around tomorrow morning, if your awake, ok? And umm...can you show me where I could sleep also?" Miroku scratched his head in embarassessment. Kagome giggled, and nodded. She walked him up the stairs, and next to her room. "This is my room, if you need me, just come and get me, Shippo will sleep with me for the night. He can meet Rin tomorrow." She smiled at that thought. They would be so sweet together!

Kagome walked a few steps away from her room, next to another door. "This room is unoccupied, so I guess you can stay here for the night. Don't yell at me if you wake up to a youkai servant trying to kill you, though. I'm pretty sure they won't mind though, considering most of them saw you with Sesshoumaru anyways."

Miroku nodded his head, and yawned. Kagome yawned as well, and walked back to her room, as soon as Miroku entered his. She closed the door behind her, and saw the gigantic bed. She sighed, changed into a night kimono, and crawled into bed, with Shippo.

-----------------

Sesshoumaru had stayed up that night. It wasn't like he hasn't before, he really didn't need sleep for another week or so. That night was full of thoughts though, about Kagome, of course. He was starting to think that he liked her, a little bit too much.

'_What are you thinking, Sesshoumaru, you cannot mate a human girl! She is a miko, which divides her group from the humans, but she is still not a youkai!'_

Sesshoumaru was having a battle with himself that whole night, debating on whether or not to give in to his feelings for Kagome. He still wasn't done by the time morning came, and he sighed in defeat. He was still thinking too much. And, he didn't get any paper work done! He slapped himself. This girl was really starting to interfere with his work! He knew that if he had her, he would concentrate better. But, he knew that she hadn't liked him, considering the reaction she had earlier last night. He knew there would never be a chance. He sighed, and tried to get to his paper work, which he actually started this time.

--------------

Kagome woke up that morning, early actually, and saw Shippo sitting on her lap. She smiled and stretched, and greeted Shippo.

"Why, good morning Shippo...my, you are certainly up early this morning!." Kagome told Shippo, while stretching.

Shippo bounced on her, excited that Kagome was awake.

"Kagome, can we go around the castle? Can we meet the girl who lives here? Pwwwease?" Kagome smiled, and sighed. He was just like Rin.

Yes, Shippo, we can, but first, we need baths! We don't want to walk around all stinky all day, now do we?" Shippo shook his head, and jumped off of the bed. Kagome grabbed her robes, and walked into the bathroom to take a quick bath, to make sure nobody wouldn't walk in on her _this_ time.

Kagome hurried in her bath, quickly washing Shippo and herself, and getting out and drying off. They made record time, 15 minutes. Shippo got dressed in his normal, average clothes, and waited for Kagome, who was trying to pick out a kimono. She pulled out one that was a light pink, with purple flowers on the ends of the sleeves. She quickly got dressed, and left their room. She went to go knock on Miroku's door, but saw him in the hallway ahead of his door, hitting on a young servant. She rolled her eyes, and called to him.

Miroku waved the girl good bye, and walked up to Kagome.

"What were you doing, talking to that girl?" Kagome asked, eyeing Miroku suspiciously. Miroku scratched his head, and blushed.

"Ah...well...um...you see..." Miroku studdered. Kagome shook her head, and grabbed his arm, to walk down stairs.

As they got to the bottom of the stairs, they immediately smelled a wonderful smell. It was coming from the kitchen. Shippo was the first to run there, drooling with hunger. Kagome and Miroku followed closely behind, coming to a halt when they saw Sesshoumaru blocking the way. He greeted them, then allowed them inside the dining room hall.

"It took quite a while to get down here, did it, miko?"

Kagome blushed at this comment. So what if it took her sometime to wake up in the morning? She was definitely not a morning person. She made her way across the hall, avoiding any servants that were running here and there. They made it to the table, and sat down.

Sesshoumaru sat at the top, and allowed for the food to be brought out. As soon as he waved his hand, dozens of servants came flocking out of the kitchen, hands filled with big bowls of fruit, plates of ham and bacon (yes, they have bacon in my feudal times), and dozens of other kinds of foods, all making them drool at sight. Sesshoumaru was the first one to be served, then the rest. They all ate their food hungrily, but with manners, and finished quite quickly. As soon as they were done, Kagome heard a familiar voice ring through the halls.

"LORD SESSHOUMARU! RIN IS AWAKE!" Rin's loud, but happy voice was heard in everybody's ears, and they saw her enter though the doors. Shippo smiled with glee, and ran up to her. He had always loved making new friends.

"Hi! I'm Shippo, are you Rin?" Shippo asked excitedly, making Rin even more happy then ever.

"Hi Shippo! Yes, I am Rin! Are you staying here for a long time, like Kagome is?" Shippo nodded his head violently, and Rin clapped, and jumped up and down. They both ran up to Kagome, and tugged at her shirt.

"Will you play with us? Pwwwease? We wanna go play outside, come with us!" They both pleaded, and Kagome gave into it. She couldn't deny the faces of the two children. It was too sweet.

Kagome tugged at Miroku's shirt, forcing him to tag along too. He really didn't mind though, he really had no idea how to get around in the castle anyway. He decided to follow Kagome around until she gave him a proper tour of the castle. But, that could wait. Kagome turned, and waved and smiled to Sesshoumaru, then she was dragged out the door. Sesshoumaru smiled. Everybody was happy.

For some odd reason, it mattered to Sesshoumaru whether or not everyone in his castle was happy or not. He obviously liked Kagome, so her happiness fell right along with Rin's. She was happy now, with her friends, she had gotten what she wanted. He had promised her, though, that he would get warriors to search the lands for this Sango girl, who was a demon slayer. He would keep his promise, just to make her happy. He walked over to the exit of the dining room hall, and walked to his study once again, to make preparations for the warriors to leave. He would always keep his promises to her, and he told himself that. He would, always.

--------------

Ok! Hope you guys liked it! Read and Review please, and until next time!


	8. Problems

Hey! Sorry it took me so long to come up with this chapter, I've been sick :( Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews:) Well, enjoy the chapter!

**-------------------**

**Chapter 8: Problems**

Inuyasha had searched the entire forest, backwards and forward. He just couldn't find Kagome! Sango was nowhere to be seen either, but Kagome was top priority right now. He was starting to worry. He didn't like to worry.

Inuyasha sat down on a nearby log, and sighed. It irked him when he couldn't do something, when he felt hopeless in a situation. He felt weak. He wanted so bad to find Kagome, but it was nowhere in his power to find her, in this huge forest. He rubbed his temples. He was so worried.

It was then that Inuyasha smelled it. He smelled Kagome. He stood straight up, and sniffed the air. Yup, it was definitely Kagome. He ran in the direction of her scent. He was running south. He was also caught up in the scent of another person, a youkai. Who was it? He couldn't catch just who it was.

He ran faster. Who was with Kagome? The scents mixed together, causing him to become more and more worried. Had someone taken her? Had someone...killed her? He just couldn't believe that. He wouldn't allow it. Inuyasha took one more big whiff of the air, when he realized who the youkai was.

'_Sesshoumaru!'_

Inuyasha took off at top speed, in the direction of Sesshoumaru's castle. He wa_s _worried to death of what could have happened to Kagome, especially with his brother with her._ 'I swear to you Sesshoumaru, if you touched her, harmed her, or KILLED her, I am going to rip your head off, and enjoy it!'_

Inuyasha ran for a few minutes more, then came to a clearing in the forest. He saw Sesshoumaru's castle, and smelled Kagome's scent as much as he could before. He was furious. He doubled his speed, and ran toward the beautiful castle.

--------------------

Kagome was walking around the castle, admiring the beautiful scene around her. She hadn't really the time to admire the castle when she first came to it, so she spent her afternoon doing just that. She gaped and sighed at all the petite works of art, at the brilliant statues, and the awesome floor design. She was flawlessly stunned. As she admired the castle, she hadn't realized that somebody was standing in front of her, and she ran right into their chest. A low voice responded.

"Miko, do you not watch where you walk?" Kagome blushed, and shook her head. Sesshoumaru always embarrassed her, and she knew he took pleasure in it.

"No, actually I was admiring your castle. It is quite stunning, indeed. I would have loved to grown up here when I was younger. I lived in poverty when I was a child, considering my fathers death, my mother went into depression, with a new baby on the way. I was pretty tough."

Sesshoumaru nodded. He knew what it was like to be young and to loose your parents. It was tough times, indeed. He looked down to the miko, who was taking in interest in her foot. She was obviously embarrassed. He chuckled, causing Kagome to look up at him.

"What are you laughing at?" Kagome asked with puppy eyes. This made Sesshoumaru want to laugh even more. She was so...curious.

"Nothing that would give you interest, miko. Now, lets make our way back to your room. That monk was looking for you earlier. He was mumbling something about being lost." Kagome's head shot up at this.

"Oh no! I was supposed to show him around the castle! I completely forgot about it!" Kagome took off in a dash. Sesshoumaru shook his head, and followed her, walking calmly in pursuit.

-------------------

Kagome finally found Miroku in the library, 20 minutes after she took off in search for him. She knew Sesshoumaru had followed her, and she knew that he was probably making fun of her, she got lost a few times also. She scratched her head, and walked up to him. Miroku was lost in his own world, she realized, after walking up to him, and saying his name a few times, over and over again. She finally gave up, and thumped him on the head. He finally got his face out of the book, and looked at her.

"Kagome! I was trying to find you everywhere! I finally came upon this library though, it is quite interesting too. Did you know that when youkai's-"

"Never mind that, let me show you around the castle!" Kagome cut off Miroku, and grabbed his arm, pulling him outside of the library. She bumped into Sesshoumaru by accident, and blushed.

'_Kagome! Get a hold of yourself! You can't keep blushing every time you make skin contact with him!'_ Kagome mentally screamed at herself, making her blush even more. Sesshoumaru shrugged it off, and went to go see what the monk was sticking his face into.

------------------

"...and this is the kitchen, which is connected to the dining room...well its not really a room, but more like a hall..." Kagome was showing Miroku around the castle, to the best of what she remembered of it. She had covered most of the castle, and had given Miroku a good sense of how to get around.

Miroku listened intently, making sure he was taking in every detail of what she was saying. He didn't want to miss out on something, then get lost later on. He was just happy he was staying here, glad Sesshoumaru let them stay there.

"...and that is the last hallway, giving some guest rooms and a huge balcony at the end. And...that should be it! So...did you get a basic idea of the castle and all?" Kagome asked with a smile.

Miroku was silent for a few seconds, then finally nodded. "Yup, I get the basic idea. Its pretty huge. Well, thanks Kagome!"

Miroku gave Kagome a small hug, then left, going back to the library. Kagome sighed, and looked around. Now what was she to do? She thought for a second, then finally went to go play with the children. She started walking in the direction of the gardens, until she heard a loud bang on the door, then somebody yelling 'SESSHOUMARU!'

Kagome stiffened at who it was. It was Inuyasha.

------------------

Inuyasha pounded on the large castle doors. Kagome was in there, and he was going to get her out! The guards had attempted to stop her, but failed. He was banging on the doors now, calling Sesshoumaru's name. He finally stopped screaming when the door was cracked open.

"What do you want, half breed." A low and booming voice was heard, and he knew it was Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru! Give me back Kagome! Why did you take her! GIVE HER BACK!"

Inuyasha was having a fit. He wanted Kagome, and he wanted her right then and there!

"Calm down, you impetuous half breed. Your Kagome is safe in my home, and she wants nothing more to do with you. Leave now."

This had enraged Inuyasha, and he tried to beat down the door. Guards grabbed him, and started to drag him off of the lands. That is, until the sound of Kagome was heard from inside the castle.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" Kagome's small form was saw at the castle door, standing next to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha broke free of the guardsmen, and ran toward Kagome, to grab her, and run away with her. Sesshoumaru stepped in his way, and Inuyasha ran headfirst into his chest. That was the second person in one day now, that had ran into his chest. Was it like a target or something, now?

"Leave, Inuyasha. Kagome wants nothing more to do with you. Know that she is safe in my home, as well as her friends. She wants nothing more to do with you. As does she, I don't either. Leave, now, you impetuous half breed, before I throw you off of my grounds, personally."

Inuyasha was shocked my Sesshoumaru's words. Had they been true? Kagome had only to stand behind Sesshoumaru, looking at the ground, when he had spoken. Had he forced her to stay there? He thought he saw her tearing up, but he wasn't sure.

"Kagome, is what he says true? Do you want nothing more to do with me? Do you want to leave me, leave your duty, to search for the jewel shards? Do you!" Inuyasha's voice was shaking with rage. She had chosen Sesshoumaru, his cold brother, over him! When Kagome didn't respond, Inuyasha turned his back.

"Fine then, you bitch, stay with that cold youkai of yours. I hope you have a great life, you two. Don't ever try to come back to me again, you bitch!" With that, Inuyasha took off, right before the tears started to fall down his face.

Kagome couldn't take Inuyasha's harsh words any longer. She started to brake down, and cry. She fell to her knees, and sobbed into her sleeves. She didn't mean to make Inuyasha so angry! She didn't even know that he would care!

Sesshoumaru saw the sight before his eyes, and it made him want to hold her so bad. He wanted to comfort her, make her feel better, but he knew he couldn't. This was between her and Inuyasha, whether he liked it or not.

He stood by the crying miko for a few minutes, until she stopped crying. He held his hand out to help her up, and she accepted it. She followed him back into the castle, and she decided that she wanted to see the kids in the garden. They always cheered her up.

Kagome told Sesshoumaru that she was going to the garden, so she could clear her mind from some things. he nodded, and allowed her to go. As she walked toward the garden, all she had on her mind was one thing: Inuyasha, and leaving to go back to him. She knew she couldn't, but she would think about it anyway. As she headed into the garden, She allowed another tear to cross her cheek, this time it was for Inuyasha.

---------------

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, into the forest of Inuyasha, to collapse next to the well. His face was stained with tears, his breath caught in his throat. He was so pissed off. He had let his stupid brother run off with the girl he loved, and she obviously wanted to stay with Sesshoumaru more then she wanted to stay with him. He decided to take out his anger on the closest tree, and slashed it to the ground. He slashed a few more, until he got tired of killing the poor trees.

He fell to the ground again, tired and depressed. There was nothing left now. His friends, his life, his love, had all left him, right in front of his eyes. And, he didn't even know how, or why! Why did they leave him? Was he that much of a jackass to them? He really didn't mean it, he always has had anger issues since he was a child, and he couldn't help it!

Inuyasha lay on the ground for a few more minutes, letting everything that happened that day sink into him. He struck the well, and watch the wood fly off from the side of it. This had all happened because of Kagome. That bitch, he hoped that she died and burned in hell. But, the other half hoped that she would overcome her senses, and come back to him.

As he thought about what happened, and what he hoped to happen, he started to doze off, laying under the star lit sky, urging himself to sleep.

-------------------

Kagome sat in the gardens, watching the kids play. They made her smile, and that was all she needed, was to smile. She needed to get Inuyasha off of her mind, and sitting here wallowing in her pain wasn't going to do anything for her own good. She watched the kids play for a few minutes more, then headed her way back into the castle. She knew that the beauty of the castle would take away all of her thoughts.

As she walked back, she noticed Sesshoumaru, standing at the castle doors, staring intently at her. Her back ran with chills, she really didn't like to be stared at, it made her uncomfortable. He stared at her the entire way back, and she approached him.

"Miko, are you still thinking about that half breed Inuyasha? I told you not to think about him anymore. He is out of your life now, you will learn to move on, and so will he."

Kagome nodded, keeping her eyes to the ground. Why did he have to bother her when she was at her most vulnerable? It really irked her how he controlled what she thought and didn't think. Although, it was for her own good, and she knew that. She really needed to get over Inuyasha, and this was the best way to do just that.

Sesshoumaru continued to stare at Kagome, at her tear-streaked face, at her swollen eyes and lips. She was so sad. He knew what she needed to bring up her attitude. It was what brought everyone up when they were sad.

"Follow me, miko," Sesshoumaru said in his low, but warm tone. She nodded, and followed Sesshoumaru through his castle.

She wondered what he had in store for her? She hoped it was something good, she needed something to take her mind off of Inuyasha. She thought more and more, about why she was following him, what he needed to show her. Her thoughts ended as she walked into his study, and saw what she was brought to see. She smiled, and ran up to it.

---------------

Well, there you go! Sorry I ended on a sort-of cliffy, but I just didn't feel like typing anymore. I'm still sick, and I'm kinda tired :( Sorry! Read and review, and until next time!


	9. Broken Hearts

Hey! Another update! I sorta kinda write this in the midst of taking my finals, so yea. It might be a little weird... Well anyway, enjoy:)

(P.S.- The Lonely Bird...all 3 of them work lol... )

**----------------------**

**Chapter 9: Broken Hearts**

Kagome was happy with what Sesshoumaru had given her. It was a new, cute little puppy! (What did you think it was?) She was having so much fun with it already, its little nose sniffing her face, little tail wagging, tongue licking her face vigorously. She had come to the conclusion that it was a peekapoo, a cross between a poodle and a Pekinese dog, but it was the sweetest little pup ever. It looked just like her old shitzu, Rocky! Except this puppy was much more tiny, almost the size of her hand, and much more adorable. She loved it!

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome with delight. He knew it would cheer her up, any small creature that was cute in show brought anybody up when they were down. Especially this puppy. He named it Mina, because well...it just looked like a Mina. He watched Mina lick Kagome's face and pull her hair with her tiny jaws, and Kagome just laughed with glee. He was happy when she was happy. He would have cracked a smile, but there were servants walking by, peeking in to see the scene. He couldn't drop his guard now, no definitely not, especially with this girl around.

He watched as the puppy calmed down in Kagome's arms, and Kagome cradle it. She was such a good person, she would make a good mother someday. _'And a good mate...' _Sesshoumaru added to his thoughts with a smirk. He motioned for Kagome to follow him out of his study, and into her room. She walked past him, into her room, and placed the puppy, gently, on the bed. She smiled, and walked back over to Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru...thanks for taking what's not needed off of my mind..." Kagome thanked him, rather shyly. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"It is my pleasure, I cannot have my guests in this castle of mine to be gloomy, now can I?"

Kagome smiled. She knew that he would cheer her up. She gave him a small hug, and just as she hugged him, she let go, and made her way over to her bed, with a small blush on her face. Sesshoumaru stood in silence for a moment, then left with a small wave, and walked moderately fast, back to his study, to sit down and think.

'_Well...she appreciates the puppy...at least I know now what to do to bring her up when she's down...'_

Sesshoumaru sighed, and picked up his quill. He hoped that one day...one day Kagome would be his...so he could make her happy all of the time...but he knew that day would never come. He was too much of a cold demon lord to be hers, and she just needed somebody better then him. She needed somebody loving and caring...he could be loving and caring, but it just wasn't in his nature. He didn't think he could do it even if he tried.

He sighed, and stretched out his arms, then lay his hand on the piece of paper in front of him, to get back to his unsettled work.

----------------

Kagome sighed, and lay on her bed, next to the puppy. She noticed that Shippo has crawled into bed with her, and was sleeping on the other side of the puppy. She was really glad that Sesshoumaru had gotten it for her. She always had a soft heart for small animals, and he hit the spot, right on target.

She had wondered though, since when had Sesshoumaru cared? She took her and her friends in, allowing them to stay in his castle for as long as they liked, fed her, gave her clothes to wear, a nice place to sleep, and now this sweet little puppy? Had he really cared for her? Although it was very hard to believe, she knew it was true. The cold demon lord had a soft spot as well.

She giggled, causing the puppy to stir in its deep sleep. She reached her arm over, and petted it, feeling the soft fur under her fingers. She stopped petting it when she realized something. Where had he gotten it? Were there even a such thing as a puppy in this era? Were there dogs, or just demon dogs? She was very confused.

Kagome decided that she would ask Sesshoumaru about it later. Right now, she needed sleep. She ran her fingers through her hair, and gathered the sheets that were below her. She pulled them up, and held the puppy, while falling into a warm and content sleep.

-------------------

Inuyasha lay on the forest floor, trying to think. Where was he to go? All he had was Kagome when she pulled him off of the tree, and over 50 years ago, he had Kikyo. Now what did he have? He had nothing. Too bad this time he wasn't stuck to a tree. He would be a lot happier stuck to a tree, dead, then to be alive now, with nobody at all.

He held his head in his hands, and shook his head. He needed to do something. he just didn't know what. He needed to talk to Kagome, but he needed to get around Sesshoumaru somehow so he could...he then had a plan.

He would go to Sesshoumaru's castle, and find what room Kagome was staying in, by peeking in all the windows, and then talk to her like that. He would just have to get around the guards, and that was no problem. Guards were normally just low class soldiers anyway, nothing good to loose.

He stood up, and blacked out for a second, probably from lying down too much. He stretched out all of his muscles, and stood in place for a second. As he placed his bearings, he started to run West, going in the direction of Sesshoumaru's castle.

-----------------

Kagome slept in her bed, happy and comfortable. Her blankets were on the floor, the sheets sprawled out beneath her. She didn't change for the night, so she was in the kimono that she was wearing the day before. She would have stayed like that, sleeping and happy, if it weren't for a loud and arrogant hanyou also.

Kagome wasn't light enough in her sleep to hear Inuyasha tapping on the window, but Mina was. She woke up, and started barking, with her tiny little voice, and that woke Kagome up. She sat up, and stretched. She rubbed her eyes, and asked Mina what the matter was. When Mina didn't stop barking, she looked over to what exactly she was barking at, she leapt into the air.

She let out a 'eep,' and looked more closely at her window. What _was _that at her window? Whatever it was, it wouldn't leave. She walked cautiously over to the window, and peeked out it. She saw the silver hair shine in the moonlight, and just assumed it was Sesshoumaru, there to give her another gift. She opened her window, but let out a surprised squeak when she finally realized who it really was.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome was whispering quite loudly, angry and surprised that the hanyou would peek in on her like that, then barge himself into her room. He did this in her modern times too!

"Kagome! I'm so glad you're safe! I thought Sesshoumaru hurt you, or forced you to stay here with him!" Inuyasha was too happy for words. He was just happy that she was here with him, finally talking one-on-one with him.

"Inuyasha, as Sesshoumaru told you before, I wanted to stay here on my own. As you can see, Shippo is here with me also, as well as Miroku. Sango was lost in the forest, and Sesshoumaru has sent warriors out to look for her." Kagome said quite loudly, causing Shippo to stir in his sleep.

Inuyasha was deeply hurt by her words. It hurt when Sesshoumaru had told him, but hurt even more when she told him. She really didn't want nothing to do with him anymore. He didn't even know what he did. What had caused Kagome to leave him, and go with his brother? He envied his brother, a lot right now, at this moment. He decided to tell his heart out to Kagome.

"Kagome, I put my heart out to finding you when you get lost, I sacrifice my life for you, I protect you. I would do anything for you. But, you go and leave me for...for..my _brother?_ What have I ever done to you, ever, in the time that we have met, to make you do that? You give me a reason to live, then you take it away, just like that, with no way for me to get it back. Do you realize what you're doing to me Kagome? I loved you. I know I hurt you before with Kikyo, but she was my lost love. You were my real love. Now that is lost. You killed it Kagome, you took it all away just by one action. Do you understand what you are doing to me!" Inuyasha pulled his heart out for her, causing him to get louder and louder, his voice shaking with rage and despair.

Kagome was also starting to get angry. What had he done to _her? _Why, he did everything wrong to her! Had he not realized it! Kagome's eyes ran with tears, and she yelled back at him.

"Well, Inuyasha, if you weren't such an ASS to me all the time, I wouldn't have ran off! You don't ever realize it, but you broke my heart, little by little, until there was no more heart left for you. You insulted me, put me down, ran off with Kikyo, and I trusted you! How could you say that I am the faulted one, when really **you **are! Even Miroku and Sango have told you numerous times, you're an ass to me, you have no care in the world for me obviously, the last few battles with you, you just seemed a little distant with me, as if you wanted me to be killed or something! You never even gave me a chance!I loved you, just as you loved me, but now we are over,everything we once had, **done! **I don't even think we had anything, but if we did, it's all over now. Now get the hell out of my room! LEAVE!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha with everything she had to keep her voice from shaking, and it left a very distraught Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stood there, blank faced, staring at Kagome, but not seeing her. Had he really did that to her? He really hurt her that much? So much, that she never wants to see him again? He never realized...never realized how much he broke her heart. He just nodded, and turned to go. But, Kagome stopped him for one last time.

"Inuyasha, if you ever come back, you had better changed into a better person, if you really want to ever see me again. If you don't, I really don't care. Just leave. Now."

Inuyasha nodded again, and jumped out her window. She stood, facing the open window, realizing what she had just done. Her fists shook with rage, eyes ran with tears. She knew it had to be done. She just didn't realize it would hurt so much. She felt a little tug at her leg, and looked down to a teary-eyed Shippo.

She swept down, and grabbed Shippo, and cradled him in her arms. She grasped him, and held him tightly, as she cried silently into him, as he tried to make her feel better. She pulled him away, looked at him with teary eyes, and smiled. Her friends were always there for her. She loved them all, just for that.

As she was holding Shippo, she heard a light knock at her door, some shuffling, and another harder, louder knock. She put Shippo down on the bed, next to the puppy, and went to open it. It was a sleepy, but worried looking Miroku, and a straight out worried Sesshoumaru. She shook her head, and waved them in.

She sat on her bed, next to Shippo and the puppy, and looked to the floor. She felt so like a baby. She felt that she needed to be held and pampered, and be loved, always. She looked up to the two waiting men, and gave them both a n answer that they were both silently waiting for.

"Inuyasha was just here, nothing big. We both yelled at each other for a bit, but its all over now. He's probably never coming back." Kagome looked back to the ground, and her voice got lighter. It was hard for her to say that, even if she didn't want to admit it.

Sesshoumaru stared hard at her. Inuyasha came into her room? Through her window? He was getting agitated. How could that happen?

"Miko, you say that he came into your room. He came in through your window, correct?" Kagome nodded, "and you two argued for a bit, then he left, right?" Kagome nodded again. "So tell me, what did you two argue over?"

Kagome hesitated for a bit, then answered. "We argued over the past, lost love, things like that. Things that are now the past, and they will never come back." Kagome twiddled her thumbs. Hopefully he wouldn't ask for more information later.

Miroku stood sleepily next to Sesshoumaru, practically falling asleep as he stood. It was just another feud between Kagome and Inuyasha, something he was used to. before he actually fell asleep on his feet, he asked to go back to bed. Kagome nodded and waved, and Miroku muttered a goodnight before he stumbled out the door. Kagome giggled, and shook her head.

Sesshoumaru wanted more answers. Why had Inuyasha come into his home? Didn't he tell him once before that he was not allowed here? He sighed, and closed his eyes. Kagome noticed this, and got curious.

"What's wrong, Sesshoumaru? Me and Inuyasha are over. I guess he just needed some more explanations, that's all. He just needed to hear it from me. Don't worry about it, he's never coming back again." Kagome was confident in her response, as she watched the standing Sesshoumaru. He still wasn't satisfied, though. He needed to speak with her later, at a more...day light time. He waved his hand, and walked toward the door. Kagome got up and stopped him, causing Sesshoumaru to turn around in wonder. Kagome looked him in the eyes for a second.

'_Gosh, he's so...beautiful! His eyes are so radiant and gold...so pretty!' _Kagome stared into his eyes for a few seconds, until she decided what she needed to do. She leaned up, and kissed him softly on the lips. As she pulled away, she stayed where she was, and didn't run away from him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes glistened over, with warmth and love. He wanted Kagome so badly, but he knew it wasn't the time. _'Maybe later...' _He thought, confidently to himself. He smiled to Kagome, a real smile, causing Kagome to gasp. She hadn't expected him to respond like that! She expected him to rip her head off!

Kagome eventually smiled back, and pulled away from him. Sesshoumaru waved his hand once more, and said a 'goodnight' before he left. Kagome smiled, and walked back to her bed, to a smiling Shippo, and a sleeping puppy. She crawled into bed, grabbed and held Shippo and her new puppy into her arms, and fell asleep happy.

-------------------

Sesshoumaru sat, now in his actual room, on his bed, touching his lips. She had really kissed him! He wanted to kiss her back, but he knew it just wasn't the right time. Things were getting along well for them, and he thanked the gods for that. She may be a human, but she was a miko, trained and smart, not like the other humans. She was unique, and that was what he liked her for. Her uniqueness.

He lay down on his bed, his silver hair tumbling over the pillows and blankets. He wiped his face with his hands, and rubbed his eyes. He hadn't slept in a while, so he decided to sleep for that night.

He lay on the bed correctly, and pulled the blankets out from under him. He pulled off his armor and shirt, and decided to just sleep in his pants for the night. He pulled the covers up to his chest, and closed his eyes, happy and content with the day's events.

------------------

There you go! Another chapter DONE! Lol...I'm sorry that Inuyasha is being bashed sort-of, but he's a jerk anyway. He might come back later, who knows! Well, hope you guys liked the chapter, read and review!


	10. Secrets Revealed

Hey! Another update :) I'm still sick, but I'm still writing! Woo! Well, my finals are over, and I'm out of school...until next year. Grr. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! You guys rock! Well, anyways, enjoy the chapter!

(**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, and as all know, this goes for the whole story, but I DO own Seekou)

**---------------------**

**Chapter 10: Secrets Revealed**

Sango woke up, lying down on the cold ground, with her hair in a mess around her. She has been there for over 2 weeks, dealing with the man that comes in and checks on her everyday. He feeds her, though, and tells her that he won't hurt her, as long as she follows his rules. She hadn't been hit in over 8 days, so apparently he wasn't lying.

She had noticed that in the time she stayed here, the man who kidnaped her felt...odd. It didn't feel like a youkai, or a hanyou...but a human. A good human. She had no idea why she felt his way, but she knew something was up. He kept on mumbling something about 'apologizing' and 'enemies', so he obviously wasn't that bad of a person.

Except for the fact that he kidnaped her and stuck her in a grimy dungeon. He could at least had the dignity to put her in a room with an actual floor. This place was hard to sleep in.

She sat up, feeling every bone in her body crack, and looked around her. Nothing had changed at all. Maybe a few more mold spots, a few more cracks in the wall. But nothing new otherwise. She heard noises come from behind the door, and watched the door open. The same man came in, but this time he came with no food. She would smell the food every time he walked in, but this time he didn't. He did have the heart to give her a small nice meal everyday. At least he wasn't trying to kill her.

She watched him walk in, and stand in the place he always stands as he walks in. She waited for him to see what he was going to do, because this time he didn't have any food. Was he planning to kill her? She didn't care anyways, he had given her the feeling that she wasn't going to be rescued, so she gave no hope in it.

She heard the figure breathe, taking small breaths, like he was afraid of something. He finally walked up to Sango, and she watched him grab her chains, and unlock them. Was he releasing her? She gave a small glint of hope in her heart.

"Come with me."

Sango hesitated for a moment, not thinking what to do. Should she run away, and try to find her way out of this place? Or should she follow him, for fear for her life? She decided to just follow him. She was useless without her weapons or armor anyway, he could probably kill her in a cinch.

She followed him out of the room, glad to be walking, to be back on her feet again. She stumbled a bit, her coordination a bit messy from sitting down for an entire two weeks. She quickly regained it, and continued to follow the man. She realized that he was a head taller then her, and he had choppy black hair, that came from his ears to his shoulders, and he had pretty bulky arms. She was standing behind him, so she couldn't see his face.

She kept on following this man through the dungeon, it was an actual pretty big dungeon. They passed many cells, many torture racks, and other things she couldn't put a name on. They finally made their way to a door, and this one had light coming out from the small window in it. The light hurt her eyes, it had been a while since she had seen light like that, and it burned.

He waited for a minute, and he finally opened the door. It brought much light out of it. Sango closed her eyes, and rubbed them. She really needed to get used to this light. The man had gently grabbed her arm, and pulled her out from the dungeon. Sango was surprised that he was being so gentle with her. About a week ago, he was abusing her, and now he was being gentle with her? He was definitely an odd man.

Sango finally got used to the light, and she placed her bearings. She was in a enormously large castle. It had beautiful floors, all marble, large staircases, and other beautiful things. She turned her head, to see the dungeon door. It had closed, leaving a big black stone door in the way, just wiping a blemish on the beautiful castle.

Shr turned back around, and she noticed that the man had turned to face her. She for once saw his face. He was about 24 years old, and he had dark brown eyes. He had a scar on his right cheek, but it wasn't that big. Sango took in all of his features, his huge arms, his muscular frame, his appealing looks. Why had he taken her? She had thought it was the works of Naraku, but was glad it wasn't. She would probably be dead if he kidnaped her anyway. The man noticed Sango staring at him, and he made a small laugh. Sango jumped and blushed, then quickly looked away. She was developing a crush on her kidnaper! How crazy was she?

The man decided to introduce himself, and explain his story. He took a deep breath, and started.

"So, your name is Sango, right?" Sango stared at him like he was stupid. She nodded. How could he not know the name of who he kidnaped? She was dumbfounded. The man continued.

"Well, my name is Seekou. And I, am your kidnaper." Seekou took a deep bow in front of Sango, making her blush even more. Why was he doing this? He had kidnaped her, abused her, stuck her in a crummy dungeon for two weeks, and now he was joking with her? She thought that maybe he was schizophrenic. She planned on running away later if he was.

Seekou stood back up, and looked Sango directly in her eyes. She had beautiful eyes, ones that you could get lost in. She had the lost child look in her eyes, making him smile. Seekou sighed, and crossed his arms. He guessed that he should explain himself now. Sango looked almost too lost, so he needed to anyway.

"Well, I guess I should explain myself. As I told you before, my name is Seekou, and I own this castle, believe it or not. I may look human right now, but I am surely not. I was given the gift to mask my scents, make them seem human, and give myself a human image. I am easily doubted. But, aside from that, I am the Lord of the Northern Lands." Seekou stopped for a second, letting Sango take in what he explained so far. She seemed pretty ok, a bit lost, but he still continued.

"Well, about three weeks ago, a messenger came to my home, giving me the message that a man needed my presence. I agreed, hearing it wasn't too important, and arranged a meeting with him. Not knowing who exactly it was, I allowed him into my castle, and we made business. He told me that you, Sango, was a deep threat to his kingdom. He told me that you had destroyed most of his lands, and he needed me to capture you, and keep you here, in my dungeons, until he requested further assistance. I agreed to this, not knowing of the lies he told me.

I had not found out until yesterday, that the man who visited me was a follower of Naraku, and it was the work of him. I instantly felt bad, and demanded another meeting with him. He did not come back, he had disappeared. I then thought out the entire night, wondering how I was going to apologize to you. I feel so bad, kidnaping you, and keeping you here, when you really hadn't done anything. You do not have to forgive me if you wish, I would understand. But, please, take my offer of allowing you to stay here, in my castle, until you wish to leave. I understand that you were taken away from your friends, so I will allow you to stay here until you find them again. Will you accept my offer?"

Sango was hesitant. Had that really happened? Naraku had wanted her? Why did he want her? Probably for something to do with Kohaku, her younger brother. She growled in anger. Naraku wanted her dead, and she knew it.

Seekou had noticed her annoyance, and had felt even worse then what he felt before. He really didn't mean to kidnap her for no reason, but he couldn't do anything about it now, except give Sango this offer. He decided to re-ensure Sango of this offer, and make sure she knew that she didn't have to accept it.

"Sango, you know that you do not have to accept my offer. I know you are angry with me for taking you, and giving you no hope at all for life. I sincerely apologize for this. But please, know that I am truly sorry."

Sango immediately responded. "Oh, no, no, no! I do not mind, I know that you made an accident. I would greatly appreciate it if you would let me stay here, to let me get back on my feet, and find my friends, if you would allow me?"

Seekou nodded, and turned his back. "Naraku's follower also mentioned something about three others, ones called Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha. Do you know anything about these three?"

Sango's eyes grew wide. Naraku had wanted them too? Was he placing a bounty out for them? Did somebody get Kagome already?

"Yes, I know of these people. They are my friends. Do you know if they were taken also?" Sango was jittering with questions. She had really hoped that her friends were not in danger. She couldn't save all of them on her own!

"No, I do not know if they were taken already. But you say that they are your friends? So I'm guessing Naraku wants you all dead. This Inuyasha is a hanyou, right?" Sango nodded. "And he is a big threat to Naraku, right?" Sango nodded again. "Then I'm guessing that Naraku wants you all gone, so you will be out of his way. Great way to get rid of your enemies, getting other people to tell others lies to make you dead."

Sango nodded. She hoped everybody was all right. She would feel terrible if they weren't.

Seekou saw the despair in Sango's eyes, and knew he needed to act.

"We can go searching for your friends if you wish, but we would have to start tomorrow. It is getting late, and we would cover no ground. Do you wish to search for them?" Sango nodded her head rapidly, making Seekou laugh. "Ok, we shall start our search tomorrow. Now, let me show you to your room you shall be staying in. Shall we?" Sango laughed, and nodded. She was glad that her ex-kidnaper was now a friend. it was funny how things changed so quickly. She followed him in glee, glad to have some hope in her heart again.

---------------

Kagome lay in her bed, with her puppy and Shippo in either arms. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't get her mind off of Sesshoumaru. She decided to take a small walk around the castle, to clear her mind from things, and hopefully make her sleepy. She functioned her arms in odd ways to free herself of the two pups without waking them, and she finally got out of bed. She grabbed her night gown, threw it over her head, put on some slippers, and walked out of her room.

Kagome started to walk around the castle, not really caring where she ended up. There were absolutely no servants on the grounds, only a few guards, on their night shift. She waved to them, and they smiled back.

Kagome found herself in the main hall, downstairs, next to the main doors. She decided to go back, having taken her mind off of Sesshoumaru, and she started getting sleepy. She turned back to go to her room, but she ended up running face first into Sesshoumaru's chest _again_. Did he just place himself in front of Kagome's face on purpose, to make her blush and feel embarrassed? She could have swore she did.

Kagome looked up to Sesshoumaru, who was staring back down at her. She gave him a small smile, and turned to walk around him, to go back to her room. Sesshoumaru stopped her with his low, but booming voice.

"Miko, what are you doing up in these hours, walking around my castle?"

Kagome had felt so stupid. Was she not allowed to walk around the castle at night or something? Was there a rule that she didn't know about or something? She figured there was.

"Ahh...well...uh..." Kagome studdered. Why had she left? She couldn't remember why she did.

"I...couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a small walk. I couldn't get my mind off of yo-I mean...some things." Kagome put on a small blush, and continued to walk up the stairs.

Sesshoumaru turned around, to meet Kagome's back, going up the stairs.

"Miko." Kagome stopped in her tracks, and froze. What did he want now?

"Come here."

Kagome turned, and walked back to Sesshoumaru. It was almost as if she was in a trance, like she didn't control her movements. She felt like a puppet. She walked all the way up to him, until she stood under his gaze. "Yes?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at her, not really knowing why he called her back. There wasn't really a reason why, so he just made one up.

"Walk with me, if you don't mind a little company."

Kagome was silent, but she nodded. Sesshoumaru walked, out from the main hall, and to the garden doors. He walked out them, and sat on a bench that was next to the fountain that lay in front of the flowers. Kagome followed in pursuit, and sat down next to Sesshoumaru. She looked up, and saw all of the beautiful stars above her. It was a sight to see. She wouldn't never be able to see this in her modern times, with all of the city lights and all.

Sesshoumaru looked over to Kagome, and noticed her staring at the stars. She seemed intrigued by such petty things, and he smiled. She was so easy to amuse. He joined her looking at the stars, and tried to see what Kagome saw. He saw nothing worth looking at, so he turned his attention toward Kagome. He was never a conversation starter, so he waited for Kagome to say something. They sat in silence a few minutes more, until Kagome started to talk.

"The stars are so beautiful...where I come from, you can't see the stars like this...so its pretty amazing to see them like this..." Kagome was lost in the stars, her voice carrying away in the breeze. Sesshoumaru simply nodded, and focused his attention on a flower that lay in the garden.

Kagome pulled her attention from the stars to Sesshoumaru, wanting to ask a few questions.

"Sesshoumaru...if you do not mind me asking, where did you get that puppy from? I thought there were only dog demons, not actual dog animals..." Kagome sat there, looking at Sesshoumaru, until he looked back at her.

"There are many kinds of youkai in this world, tiger youkai, dog youkai, wolf youkai, etc. There will always be the normal animal of that youkai also, just not many. We do not breed them a lot, so there are not many of them. Kouga, the wolf prince, breeds his wolves, so you will see many wolves around his area. I have some dogs in my castle, many you may not see though. They are not fond of humans, they were trained to keep humans away. This puppy, though, came from one of our pregnant dogs, an old one. She only had two pups, and one of them died. This is the other one. Its mother is now dead. You are its new mother, you may train it as you wish. you will come to find out that this pup is smarter then any other dog you will ever see though, coming from a line of demons. You may train it do almost anything you want."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru the entire time he explained where the puppy came from. _'Oh, so that's why I never see any normal animals in the forest...'_ Kagome had one more question regarding youkai and animals.

"So...how did the first animal youkai come into play? Did a regular demon...and a dog..." Kagome stopped talking. She finally realized what she was saying, and stopped. She really did not want to know how a youkai was made.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "That explanation, is for another day. Lets just say its not as easy as it may seem to be. And don't ask me why anybody would do that anyway..." Sesshoumaru did not know how the first youkai came into play either, he never really wanted to know. It honestly disgusted him.

Kagome laughed at Sesshoumaru's confused face. She had really put him on the spot. He was so funny when he was on the spot. He was dumbfounded. Kagome shook her head, and stood up.

"Well, I guess I should be going. I'm getting a little sleepy now, and I'm ready for bed. Are you going to stay here a bit longer?" Sesshoumaru nodded his head, never taking his eyes off of the flower that he was looking at earlier. Kagome shook her head again, and began walking toward the garden door.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru nodded, still eyeing the same flower. That girl really made him embarrassed. He didn't like that. That would have to change soon. Other then that, he enjoyed his time with her. He would have to think of what to give her next, to make her happy. He smiled, and came up with an idea. He stood, and walked toward the garden doors.

'_Oh, this will be good_...'

-----------------

Well, there you have it!Sango now has another part! Just like everybody wanted...right? Yurp. Hope you guys liked the chapter! Well, read and review, and until next time!


	11. More Surprises

Hey! Another update:) As for Kirara, she's somewhere around the castle. I kinda forgot about her actually :) Sorry :P Well, I've got nothing else to say, except enjoy the chapter!

**--------------------**

**Chapter 11: More Surprises**

Sesshoumaru waited for Kagome in her room, wondering what was taking her so long. He had enough time to think of another scheme to make her embarrassed and amusing, and had enough time to prepare for it. Now he lay in her room, on her bed, waiting for her. Where in the hell was this girl? Did she take an hour long bathroom break?

Sesshoumaru sighed, and lay limply on the bed. Being patient was very tiring. He yawned, and closed his eyes. Maybe if he rested his eyes, she would come quicker. He snapped open his eyes, and rubbed his temples. This was no time to be falling asleep. He would be the one turned out to be embarrassed. No, he wanted to embarrass Kagome, not himself.

He lay on the bed for a few minutes more, sighing every 5 seconds. He was becoming very impatient. He decided to get up for a minute, so he could wake his body up.

He stood up, and stretched. He looked around himself, and saw nothing of interest. He walked over to Kagome's dresser, and opened the top drawer. He noticed her panties to the left, and saw some odd piece of clothing to the right. He curiously picked it up, and held it with his thumb and index finger. He eyed it curiously, wondering what this contraption was, and what it was used for.

He placed it in both of his hands, and looked it over. It had two big cushiony round things on each end, with strap looking things coming off of each of the round things. It was purple and lacy, and had a small bow in the middle of the two round things. What was this used for? Sesshoumaru looked back in her drawer, and noticed a few more of these things, in different colors and variety. Did she wear these things?

It was a wonder at what these things were used for, and Sesshoumaru decided to ask her later. He wanted to know what these things were, being the nosy demon that he was.

He turned around, with the odd piece of clothing in hand, and noticed a change in the room. Why was it all of a sudden so breezy in here? He looked up, and saw that Kagome was standing in the doorway, with her jaw dropped, her eyes wide. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, and shook his head. What a wonderful way to ruin a surprise! He sighed, and opened his eyes, to look at Kagome. He had some deep explaining to do...

------------------

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru, bewildered. What in the hell was he doing in here? And at that, with nothing but his pants on, and he was holding her bra! What brought him to even be in her sight, half naked, going through her bras? She could only imagine. She finally noticed the blank stare on Sesshoumaru's face, and figured that he was pretty stunned too. She guessed he didn't expect her to come into her room, for whatever reason why.

She decided to speak, to finally break the silence.

"Uhmm...Sesshoumaru...what are you doing in here...holding my...uhm...bra...with no shirt...on?"Kagome studdered out, putting her arms behind her back, and drawing circles with her foot. She needed a distraction to herself. She wouldn't dare look at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was too out of it to answer her question immediately. What was he going to say? 'Well, Kagome I wanted to surprise you with my toned body, and your 'bra' in my hand?' No! He couldn't say that to her. He actually didn't plan the explanation to what her reaction was going to be in the first place. He decided to just tell her the truth.

"I wanted to surprise you, but I got tired of waiting for you. I decided to take a look around your room, and I came upon this." Sesshoumaru held out the bra. "Now, would you please explain to me what exactly this thing is, anyway?"

Kagome was shocked. He looked in her underwear drawer? What was his problem? Did he not know anything about privacy? She finally realized what his question was. He wanted to know the point of a bra? Did he never see a bra before? She was sure that some girls made their own here...but he's never seen one? And now she had to explain to him what it was for? Oh, this was going to be tough.

"Well, miko, I am waiting for an answer. Again, what is this thing used for?" Sesshoumaru was growing impatient. He never waited for what he wanted.

Kagome had no idea how to tell him what a bra was. She decided to just tell him in the most simple, easiest way possible. Even if it was embarrassing.

"Thatthing, that you hold in your hand, is called a bra. It holds my...breasts...so they wont...move...when I walk or run." Kagome tried to explain what a bra was used for. How was she supposed to explain to him that a bra was just used for holding your breasts, and to help them from sagging in the future?

Sesshoumaru took a minute to gather in what she just said. This thing was used to hold up breasts? What was the purpose of that? He froze for a minute, and then smirked. If this thing was used to hold up breasts, then that meant that Kagome was wearing one right now, right? He chuckled inwardly, and decided to play stupid with Kagome.

"I do not believe you, miko. You say that this thing is used to hold up your breasts? How am I supposed to know that this is not somethingthat could kill me, and my warriors and servants? I want you to prove your reasoning to me, miko." Sesshoumaru smirked. He loved putting the miko on the spot. it was so much fun.

Kagome eeped. Sesshoumaru wanted her to prove to him that it was used for what she told him? But the only way to prove it would be to...show him! She thought quickly. There had to be a loophole out of this. She snapped her fingers, and came up with an idea. She walked toward Sesshoumaru, and grabbed the bra out of his hand, showing him the parts of a bra, and their functions.

"This, is the sup of the bra. It holds your breasts, and there are many different sizesof thesecups, depending on the size to a girl. These are the straps, to go over your shoulders, holding the cups in place, and these are the other straps, that hook together in the back, to keep the bra on. Do you now understand how a bra works?" Kagome smiled, and crossed her arms in front of her.She was proud of herself,for getting through the loophole.

Sesshoumaru still smirked, though, and stared at her menacingly. he chuckled.

"Miko, I did not ask how the functions of this thing worked, I asked you to prove its functions." Sesshoumaru smiled, and waited for Kagome's response.

Kagome's jaw dropped again. She thought she found her way through a loophole, but Sesshoumaru just made it harder for her! She figured that the only way to prove it was to show it to him, so she sighed. She bowed her head, closed her eyes, and began to take off her shirt.

---------------

Miroku was stuck playing with the kids, again. He now knew how Sesshoumaru's servant, Jaken felt, when he was stuck with Rin. They were such energetic little things! He thought they would never tire. He decided to tell them it was time for a break. He wanted to see how Kagome was doing with her departing of Inuyasha.

"Rin! Shippo! It's time to go in!" Miroku called out to the two little ones. They came running back in an instant.

"But, Miroku! We want to play more! We want to play more!" The two kids cried. Miroku laughed, and shook his head.

"All right, you guys can still play. But Miroku is going to go inside, and check on Kagome, ok? I want you guys to be safe, and stay within the garden!" Miroku laughed when the kid's faces lit up.

"Oh, we will, we will! Promise!" The two ran off, leaving Miroku standing in place. He laughed, and shook his head again, turning around to go toward the castle. As he walked to the castle, he noticed the beauty of the garden. It had many different varieties of flowers, many trees, many selections. He figured that Sesshoumaru wasn't as cold as he seemed to be. He obviously cherished beauty.

He made his way to the door, and walked in. He walked through the hall, upstairs, and to Kagome's door. he heard voices inside, one was Kagome's, and one seemed to be Sesshoumaru's.

'_Oh...so it seems that they are in her room...alone? I wonder what they're doing...' _

Miroku snickered, and cracked open the door, just enough so he could peep in, to see what the two were doing. What he saw made his jaw fall to the floor. There stood Kagome, with her shirt off, pointing to several different parts of her bra, and there stood Sesshoumaru, watching with a smirk on his face, also with no shirt on. What in the hell were the two doing?

Miroku watched for a few seconds more, until he lost his footing, and he fell face first into Kagome's room. He felt the eyes stare upon him, and he thought he was going to die for a second. All he heard next was: "MIROKU! YOU PERVERT!"

Miroku cringed when he felt the fist on his head. He knew he shouldn't have peeped in on them. He knew he would be found out.

Sesshoumaru glared at the monk, agitated. He had ruined the moment for Kagome and himself! He was very pissed off.

"Monk, leave at once. This is no business of yours. Leave now." Miroku scampered to his feet, made a quick bow, and left in an instant. Kagome stood there, dumbfounded. Now Sesshoumaru AND Miroku had seen her partially naked! Sesshoumaru had actually, though, seen her fully naked!Oh, how embarrassed was she!She looked to her feet, finding interest in them once more.

Sesshoumaru looked from where Miroku left, to Kagome. She was blushing, and trying to find interest in her foot. She was so funny. Sesshoumaru made a small laugh, causing Kagome to look up at him. He looked her in the eyes, and laughed even more. Kagome just cocked her head at him, wondering what was so funny.

Sesshoumaru stopped laughing after a few seconds, and looked at Kagome. He stepped one step closer to her, and gently grabbed her chin. Kagome hitched a breath in her throat. What was he going to do?

Sesshoumaru leaned closer and closer to her, and turned her head. He whispered in her ear, causing shivers to go up and down Kagome's spine.

"Until next time..."

Sesshoumaru let go of Kagome's chin, and turned his back. He strode toward the door, opened it, turned back to Kagome, and looked at her once more. She stood there, with a blank stare on her face. She looked so innocent. Sesshoumaru smiled, and closed the door behind him as he left.

'_Two strikes, one more to go...'_

_--------------------_

Sango sat on the dragon's back, that belong to Seekou. They had left early that morning, around5 or so, and had taken off to look for Kagome and all. There had been no trace of them at all, whatsoever. She didn't have the nose of a demon, so she couldn't smell them out, and Seekou had no idea what they smelled like, so there was no hope in that either.

Sango sighed, and lay her head down. They had traveled for over 8 hours now, and still no trace. They covered the whole of Inuyasha's forest, and had even stopped to ask Kaede if she seen them.When she answered to, she lost even more hope.Where were her friends at?

Seekou noticed Sango sigh and put her head down. Her scent had changed, and it seemed sad. She was losing hope in finding her friends, and he knew that. If there were only some way to make this search easier...

Seekou scanned the area for anything that seemed odd to him. They were closing in on the Western Lands, and he noticed a change in the air. Something seemed distressed, so he decided to land.

Seekou got off of his dragon, and told Sango to wait there. She nodded her head, and put it back down, trying to rest her eyes. Seekou walked a distance, trying to find what was in such distress. As he walk, the scent got closer and closer, until he found it. There sat a youkai, a spider youkai, against a tree, mumbling to itself. Seekou got interested, and decided to go ask the youkai what the matter was.

He approached the youkai, and it looked up to him. The distressed youkai noticed that the demon who approached him was Seekou, and he nodded his head. Seekou walked closer to him, and asked him what his problem was.

"Why are you so distressed, youkai? I have sensed you from way up in the air. Do you mind telling me what's the matter?" Seekou tried to play innocent with the youkai, in hoping that he would tell him something.

The spider youkai shook his head lazily, and opened his mouth.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has sent me out...to find a girl...I have been told not to come back unless I find her...I have searched everywhere, but found nothing..." The youkai spat out. Seekou immediately gained interest.

"Youkai, do you know the name of this girl?" Seekou asked sternly.

The spider youkai nodded his head, and opened his mouth to speak once more.

"Yes, I was told her name was...Sango..." The youkai fell to his side, collapsing with exhaustion. Seekou's jaw dropped, and he ran back to Sango.Sango heard Seekou approaching, and opened her eyes to look up at him with confusion. Had he found them yet?

Seekou spoke quickly, to tell Sango of the good news.

"Sango, I think we have found your friends. They may be residing at Lord Sesshoumaru's castle. Come, we will go there now."

Sango was shocked. Why would they be there?

"Seekou...are you sure they're there? I doubt they would be residing there..." Sango spoke quietly.

The dragon lifted off. "Yes, Sango, we should check anyway. You never know until you do it, ne?" Seekou smiled at Sango, making her smile also. Gosh, he was so stunning... Sango wondered if they would ever actually 'have' something. She shook her head, and laughed to herself. She was stupid for thinking such thoughts. She looked ahead, and saw Sesshoumaru's castle. It was just as beautiful as Seekou's. Her heart started to hurt, for fear that her friends would be hurt, or much worse, dead. She only hoped for the best.

'_I hope you guys are ok...'_

---------------------

Well, there you go! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! See you soon!


	12. Returns

Hey! I updated :) This chapter is the effect of me staying up too late...so don't yell at me if it is weird or rushed :P And, I have no idea is Sango's neko is spelled Kirara or Kilala...so I'm just going to use Kirara :) It sounds better to me even though it might be wrong :) Lol...well, enjoy the chapter!

**------------------**

**Chapter 12: Returns**

Kagome stood in her room, still stunned. Was Sesshoumaru trying to come onto her? If he was, he was doing a great job at showing it. If he wasn't...then he had some serious problems. She did have a crush on the demon lord, but she thought that he would never like her the way she did him. She was way too out of his league.

She finally regained control of her senses, and backed up into her bed. She fell back onto it, putting her arms above her head, and tried to think. Did Sesshoumaru rally like her? Why did he like her if he did? She always thought too much about him. She really needed to get over him.

Kagome sat up in bed, and decided to change her outfit. She looked into her closet, and picked out a sweet kimono, one that was light pink, with dark pink flowers on the shoulders, and purple dragons on the sleeves. She pulled it out from the closet, and looked onto her shoulder. Her hair was a mess.

She sighed, and pulled her robe into her hands as well.

'_Minus well take a bath while at it...'_

Kagome sighed again, and walked into the bathroom. She put down her clothes, and stripped the part of the kimono that she was still wearing. She gasped what she realized she had just done. She sprinted out the bathroom, and locked her bedroom doors, and sprinted back into the bathroom, and locked the bathroom doors as well.

'_Can't have another intrusion...again...'_

Kagome leaned over the tub, and turned on the hot water, letting all the steamy goodness sway away in the tub.

-----------------

Sesshoumaru sat in the gardens, watching the children play. Kagome had still to teach Rin of what she knew. He figured that she would have to start tomorrow.

'_And maybe I can give her a small lesson also...'_

Sesshoumaru smirked. He loved the way that the girl squirmed under embarrassment. She was quite amusing. She really did take a heave off of his chest when he needed it.

Sesshoumaru sighed, and stood up. He really needed to give in to Kagome. He had his feelings for her, and he gave her hints at that, but they weren't good enough for him. He needed to show his true feelings for her, but he wasn't one to do that. It wasn't everyday that the great demon lord of the west gave in his love to a miko. And what if she didn't like him? That would prove to be hurtful. He had really hoped she felt for him the same way he did for her.

He walked over to the castle doors, and looked up to the sky. The sun was starting to sit, already. He guessed it was eight in the evening, and sighed. The day was already over. It seemed that she was at his castle for years. It almost seemed he knew her for years. Too bad he couldn't give his love to her for years. He decided to give Kagome one last hint to his feelings for her, and if she didn't give them back, he would just give up. No sense in trying to get a miko to fall for you if she never really responded positively to your actions.

He walked into the castle, and heard water running. He assumed it was Kagome. How many baths did the miko take in a day? Five? At least she wasn't a smelly human. He wouldn't have that in his castle. Rin always looked dirty, but for some reason, she never smelled. That was one of the many reasons why he kept her in his castle, as his ward.

He sighed, and stepped into the hall. He saw the little neko cat walk up to him, and purred. He smiled.

"What's wrong, neko?" Sesshoumaru asked the little cat curiously. Kirara looked up to the demon lord.

"Mrooow..." Kirara replied. Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the small cat. What did it want?

At that moment, Kirara turned her head, and sprinted toward the main hall. Sesshoumaru watched after her. Where was she going? He was so confused by this little neko. He heard the water go off. He assumed that Kagome was done her bath. Was Kirara running to get Kagome? No, that would be weird. What was she running for then? He decided to follow her.

He followed the path that the neko ran, and came upon her, standing at the front door. Was someone at the door? There were no guards there telling him that there was. The guards only stared in curiosity at the neko.

At that moment, the guards outside opened the doors. Sesshoumaru sensed that someone was here. Two people actually, one male, one female. He knew one of them, the male. It was Seekou, Lord of the Northern Lands. But who was the woman with him? He sensed she was human. His new mate? He could only imagine.

By then, one of the guards had walked over to Sesshoumaru. He bowed to him, and raised back up to state who was waiting outside.

"Milord, Lord Seekou is waiting outside for entrance. He says he has something that your new guest would appreciate. Should I let them in?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. Something that his new guest would appreciate...Kagome? He nodded his head, allowing entrance.

He watched the guard turn around, and nod his head. At that moment, the door opened slowly, leading the two visitors inside. He noticed Seekou, but did not recognize the girl with him. Who was she?

Seekou walked up to Sesshoumaru, nodding to him.

"It is a pleasure to see you once again, Sesshoumaru. From the look in your eyes, you question my entrance. Well it seems that your new guest, Kagome by the name I presume, is in search for a friend, Sango. It seems that this woman with me is named Sango, who is also looking for her friends, by the names of Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo. Would they happen to reside here with you?"

Kirara walked up in the middle of Seekou's presentation, and jumped into Sango's arms. Sango noticed Kirara, and squealed. Her neko was alright! She hugged and squeezed the small neko with delight. Kirara licked Sango's face, causing her to laugh.

Seekou and Sesshoumaru looked over to Sango. Seekou smiled, but Sesshoumaru just stared. Was she Sango? Kagome would be so happy if this was. Sesshoumaru walked over to the girl, and put his hand on her shoulder. Sango stopped laughing, and looked up to him.

"You go by the name Sango, right? And you are looking for your friends, Kagome Miroku and Shippo, right?" Sango nodded. Sesshoumaru smiled, causing Sango to gasp. "Well, it seems that you have found them. They are all residing in this castle."

Sango's eyes lit up. They were _all_ here! Her heart lifted up in joy.

Sesshoumaru called over one of his servants. "Bring me the new guests. They will be happy to see their friend again." The servant nodded, and quickly ran to go and get them all.

Seekou walked up to Sango, and put his arms around Sango's shoulders, causing her to blush. "So, it seems that you have found your friends, and quite quickly at that. You happy now?" Sango nodded and smiled. Seekou smiled, and lifted his arm off of Sango's shoulders.

After that moment, all that could be saw was a big blur of blue, orange and pink, then Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo lying on top of Sango, giving her hugs. Sango laughed, and pushed them all off, allowing her room to stand up.

They all stood, and smiled. Miroku got too cocky, and gave Sango one more big hug. He got brave, and reached around to her behind, and grabbed her. Sango's eyes turned red, and she pushed Miroku off of her, and slapped him in the face, causing him to fall to the floor with a grin on his face. Seekou was watching from a few inches away, with a frown on his face. Sango looked over and noticed this. She walked over to him, leaving Kagome and Shippo to help Miroku back up.

"Seekou, it's okay. He always does that, he's just a big pervert...you have to get used to it, really. It is kinda annoying when he grabs me every few minutes though..." Sango told him, scratching the back of her head, with her eyes closed, and a grin on her face. Seekou didn't crack a smile. He did not like the fact that the monk had grabbed her. He wanted to rip his head off, actually.

Sango straightened back up, and patted Seekou on the shoulder. "It's ok, Seekou. If he does it again, you can hit him on the head if you want to, just don't kill him. Okay?" Sango giggled, and gave Seekou a small hug. Seekou cracked a small smile, and gave the hug back. He was happy that Sango was so confident with this perverted monk. It gave him confidence too...

Sango walked back over to her friends. She smiled. She was back with her friends, finally. She felt safe now. Even though they were under the care of Sesshoumaru...she didn't care. She knew that her friends wouldn't make stupid choices, especially about living with a cold demon lord. She could even see the glint in Kagome's eyes for the demon lord...but that wasn't her business. She would just have to ask Kagome about it later.

Miroku had stood, and had watched Sango hug that strange man. He lowered his head, and frowned. So, she had found another man while she had been gone? He sighed. he had loved her too... he just didn't have the heart to tell her...

Sango had seen Miroku bow his head and frown also. She sighed, and shook her head. Was jealousy taking over Miroku? She walked over to him, and gave him a reassuring hug. She could feel the eyes of Seekou on her back. Great, now there would be competition...

She let go of Miroku, and took a look at her friends. Kagome's hair was still wet, she probably had just gotten out from a bath. Miroku's hair was all messy, like he had just woken up, and Shippo was all out of breath. A little girl stood a few feet away, patiently waiting for Shippo to go back and play with her.

"Shippo, you can go and play with your friend now. I am glad I am back here with you, and I'll be here if you need me, okay?" Sango put on her sweet voice, making Shippo smile, nod, and run back to his friend, only to watch them both run upstairs.

Sango looked back to her friends. Everyone was back together again. Except it seemed a bit out of place...like they were missing something. It seemed a little quiet...and then it hit her. Inuyasha. They were missing Inuyasha. Where was he?

The same question had been on Kagome and Miroku's mind also. Everyone was back together, except for Inuyasha. Where was that hanyou anyway? They shrugged it off, especially Kagome, and they all laughed, happy to be back with one another again.

Once Sesshoumaru saw Sango and Miroku turn their heads, he walked up to Kagome, and grabbed her sides. Kagome gasped, tensed up, and turned around, to see a smiling Sesshoumaru look down at her. Kagome smiled also, and relaxed into his hands. She felt safe, for some odd reason, when she was with him.

Sesshoumaru had let go of Kagome, to allow her to turn around to face him. By then, Sango and Miroku had turned back around to watch, and a curious Seekou even watched the scene.

Sesshoumaru looked into Kagome's eyes lovingly, while Kagome stared back into his eyes, causing her body to feel like it was being melted under his gaze. Sesshoumaru's hand gently came up, and he put her cheek in his hand, caressing it gently. He leaned his head closer and closer to Kagome's head, until she could feel his breath on her lips.

Everybody's eyes were growing wide, just from watching this strange scene in front of them. They couldn't believe that Sesshoumaru was like this, even doing this in front of them!

Sesshoumaru gazed deeply into her eyes, that were centimeters away, and let his head drift down, until his lips finally touched hers. They fell into a deep kiss, that only lasted for a few seconds. Sesshoumaru pulled away hesitantly, still staring into Kagome's heat filled gaze. Sesshoumaru smiled, and let go of her completely, standing straight up. He looked over to the others, and saw them all standing there, with bewildered looks coming from all of them, jaws dropped to the floor. He chuckled, and turned to go. He decided to give Kagome one small hint of what to do later.

"Kagome...if you wish to see me again tonight, I will be in my room. Come and see me if you would like." With that, Sesshoumaru had walked off, to go to his room, with a big smile on his face.

'_Strike three, and you are mine.'_

_---------------------_

Well, there you have it! Small cliffy, sorry. What's Kagome going to do? Who is Sango going to pick? And where is Inuyasha? Find out in the next chapter of: Peeping! (Lol, sorry...I sort of caught the advertising fever...hehe... :P )


	13. What to Do?

Hey! Another update :) Well, this chapter might be a little rushed, because I'm just waaaay tired right now, from working and all that jazz. Thanks soooooo much for all the great reviews! They make me so happy :) Well, enough of me babbling, time to get on with the chappie!

--------------

**Chapter 13: What to Do?**

"Kagome, what do you mean you might like him!" Sango yelled at Kagome, piercing her ears full of sound. What was so bad about having a small crush on Sesshoumaru? Besides, he wants to see her later on tonight anyway...

"Sango, I know it might seem odd, but didn't you see him kiss me in front of you guys? He's obviously open about his emotions for me, although I can't imagine why...but that's beside the point, I really do like him!" Kagome told Sango, trying to convince her that she really did like Sesshoumaru.

Sango sighed in annoyance. Why was it that Kagome always had the demon guys? Why couldn't she fall in love with a normal human man? First was Inuyasha, then Kouga falls for her, and now Sesshoumaru? She was convinced that Kagome had a secret charm inside of her that made strong demons fall for her. One that wasn't the Shikon Jewel. Sango glanced at Kagome, and she saw a smile on her face. Kagome really was being serious about Sesshoumaru. She sighed, and shook her head. She guessed that she would just have to accept the fact that her best friend was in love with the great Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands...

Kagome smiled, and giggled. It seemed that Sango was having a mental battle with herself. Why did it matter anyway?

"Sango, don't worry about me. Sesshoumaru is the one who is trying to come onto me, remember? I basically have nothing to do with this!" Kagome held her hands up, showing Sango that she was innocent. Sango thought for a minute, and then smiled. She pulled Kagome into a sisterly hug, and squeezed her.

"I just don't want you to be hurt, that's all. Inuyasha has hurt you one too many times, and I don't want to see the same thing happen over again." Kagome giggled into Sango's shoulder, and Sango let her go. She stared curiously at the laughing miko.

"Sango, don't you remember how it was with me and Inuyasha? He was the arrogant stud, while I was the lost puppy! I was the one trying to get him to love me back. Now, it's the other way around. Sesshoumaru is trying to get me to love him, and I am just standing aside, hesitating to tell him an answer!" Kagome laughed some more, causing her face to turn red. She eventually stopped, looking at Sango. She really was like a big sister to her. She always looked out for her, and she never wanted to see her hurt.

Kagome giggled, and stood up. It was getting late at night, Shippo and her puppy should be back soon.

"Okay, well, Sango, its getting kinda late. You just want to finish this later?" Kagome tried to hint Sango to leave, and she got the point. Sango stood, but placed her hands on her hips, and pointed a finger at Kagome.

"Ok, I'll leave, but I swear to you missy, if Sesshoumaru hurts you in any kind of way, you had better tell me. I don't want to see you hurt again!"

Kagome laughed, and waved her away. "I'll be fine, don't worry. besides, he is hot, isn't he?"

Kagome laughed, at seeing Sango's eyes widen. She decided to get serious, so she stopped laughing, and stared hard at Sango.

"Seriously Sango, I won't allow Sesshoumaru to hurt me. I don't think he'd hurt me anyway. Just have trust in me, okay?"

Sango sighed, and nodded. She trusted her friend. She just didn't trust Sesshoumaru. Who could trust him?

Sango turned back around, and opened the door to leave. She saw Shippo coming in her direction, with a small puppy in his arms.

'_Guess they really were coming, after all'_

-----------------

Sesshoumaru lay on his bed in his chambers, waiting to see if Kagome really would come to see him. He would be so happy if she did. He could finally tell her of his feelings. Who would imagine, though, that he, Sesshoumaru, would fall for a small miko, and so quickly? He would have never guessed it, never in his lifetime.

He heard footsteps outside his door, and he sensed that it was Kagome's friend, Sango. Had she been in Kagome's room with her?

'_That's probably why she isn't in here yet...'_

Sesshoumaru sighed, but sucked in his breath as he heard more footsteps outside his door. He saw the shadow under the door, and the footsteps stopped in front of his door. He sensed it was Kagome.

'_Finally...'_

Sesshoumaru sat up on his bed, to await the entrance of Kagome.

--------------

Kagome stood outside of Sesshoumaru's door, hesitating to knock. Was she doing the right thing? Should she listen to Sango, and turn back around, and just ignore Sesshoumaru? She clenched her hand into a fist, and shook her head. No! She couldn't do that to him...he obviously liked her, and she liked him, so she would show her affection, as he showed his.

Still though...it was all too confusing...

Why had he liked her anyway? She was just a weak human girl, nothing special about her, and yet she could get youkai to fall for her, just like that. She decided that she was going to take this opportunity to talk to Sesshoumaru, to ask him the questions she longed the answers for, to make everything straight.

She breathed in deeply, and let it out. She put up her fist to knock on the door. her breath hitched in her throat, and she hesitated again.

'_Just knock, Kagome. Just knock...'_

Her hand eventually fell forward, on the door. She finally began to knock. She knocked three times, and stood at the door, waiting patiently for Sesshoumaru to answer it.

"Come in..." Kagome heard his low voice from inside, and she hesitantly pushed aside the door, and closed it behind her.

The room was barley lit, just a few candles lit here and there. She looked over to her right, and saw a huge dresser, with a huge bed lying next to it. Sesshoumaru was on this bed. She gasped as she saw him.

He was so beautiful, with his silver hair flowing about around him, he had no shirt on, and his toned body never ceased to amaze her. His golden eyes glimmered dimly in the light, staring at Kagome. She did the only thing she was good at. She blushed.

Sesshoumaru saw Kagome's face tinge red, and he felt her uneasiness. She frowned, and sat up. She felt uneasy around him? Well, that would have to change, and soon.

He stood, and walked straight up to Kagome. He lifted her reddened cheek, and looked straight into her brown, chocolate eyes. She blushed even more from this action, and Sesshoumaru smiled warmly.

Kagome was stunned. She couldn't move, or do anything. Sesshoumaru was being so sensual to her! Why? She wanted to know why!

Kagome closed her eyes, and backed away from Sesshoumaru. He gave her a questioning look, and she opened her eyes, looking at Sesshoumaru. She wanted to know the answers to her questions first.

"Sesshoumaru...I wanted to ask you a few questions before you started...uhm...anything...is that fine?" Kagome stood, looking to the ground, with her hands behind her back. Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding, and sat on his bed, motioning for her to follow.

Kagome sat next to Sesshoumaru, facing him, ready to ask her questions. She looked up to him, opening her mouth, ready to ask her questions.

"Well...first off...I really wanted to know the reason why...you like me..." Kagome turned her eyes to the bed sheets, playing with a crease in the sheets. Sesshoumaru answered confidently.

"Because, Kagome, you are special to me. There is no other human that I have ever met, in my long lifetime, that is as strong as you. I doubt I have ever met a female youkai as strong as you either. You are worth a lot to me, and I hope I am to you. There are no words to explain how I feel for you, Kagome..."

Sesshoumaru looked deeply into Kagome, just as he started to smell salt. Was she crying? Why was she crying?

Kagome had never, in her life, would have thought that anybody would say that to her. She was so happy, that she had started to cry. After all the times Inuyasha had called her weak, pathetic, and a nuisance, she felt wanted. She felt wanted and loved by this youkai, and she loved him for that.

She cried out in happiness, and grabbed onto Sesshoumaru, crying onto his shoulder. Sesshoumaru was awestruck, at why she had done this. She would not be holding onto him if she didn't like him though. This gave him a small glint of hope, as he held her back, patting her back, and stroking her hair.

Kagome finally stopped crying, but she still lay on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. She felt so comfortable, so...peaceful, lying there on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. She never wanted to let go from him. Sesshoumaru rocked her for a bit, calming her, causing her to get sleepy, until he lightly pushed her off from him.

Kagome's eyes drooped open, looking at Sesshoumaru for a second, smiling, then she closed her eyes once again. Sesshoumaru smiled at this, and lay her upon his bed. He decided to let Kagome sleep in his bed tonight, for he wasn't going to bed anyway. He couldn't sleep after that.

He stood, and found his shirt on the floor. He quickly put it on, and leaned over the bed, looking at Kagome. Her form was quite small compared to his enormous bed, and he chuckled. She looked so innocent, so sweet, lying there with a peaceful expression on her face, breathing lightly. He leaned over, and hesitated before he gave her a small kiss to the forehead. He quickly gathered himself, and turned to go, before he heard a groan come from behind him.

"Sess-omaru? Where...are you going? Please stay...here with...me..." Kagome said groggily, before going back into a light sleep. Sesshoumaru turned around, and looked at the once again sleeping Kagome. She wanted him to stay? Ok then, he would stay. He turned, and took his shirt back off. He couldn't ever be comfortable in that thing. He always felt like he was chocking with it on.

He sat gently on the bed, careful not to wake Kagome of her light slumber. She groaned, and turned over, as Sesshoumaru sat down. He smiled, and lightly touched her head. She was so beautiful. He lay down slightly, not to fall asleep, but to get comfortable. He decided to stay there until she actually fell into a deeper sleep. He couldn't sleep with her yet, it was waaay too early for that.

At least he had gotten what he wanted. He had gotten a conformance from her. She loved him also. This has just made his day.

He waited twenty minutes or so, until he heard light snores come from Kagome. He decided that she was in a deep enough sleep to leave in, so he carefully stood up, and quietly left, leaving his shirt behind.

He needed some time, alone, to think about what was next.

------------------

Sango lay in her own room, thinking to herself. With Kagome's problems out of her mind, she had her own problems. Who did she like more? Miroku, or Seekou? She knew that Miroku had always loved her, but he was perverted, and he flirted with every other girl that crossed his path also.

Then there was Seekou. The charming, lovely Seekou...who kidnaped her, stuck her in a dungeon, abused her, and left her there for over two weeks. She would always have that grudge against him, but he said that it wasn't intentional, right? It was Naraku's plans, and she could expect something like that come from him.

Seekou did have a better personality, he was protective of her, and he obviously liked her. Miroku, well...she just couldn't abandon him. He had loved her, still did, she just couldn't leave him hanging, as she ran off with Seekou. Even though he was a perverted monk...he didn't deserve that.

Sango rubbed her eyes, and turned over on her side. Maybe sleeping would make her overcome her problems, and she would have herself an answer in the morning, but until then, she would just wait, and think.

--------------------

Inuyasha was leaning up against the hut's wall, as he saw the villagers come and go. All of his friends were residing at Sesshoumaru's castle, all except him. Sango was probably with them now too, they probably found her. Why wasn't he there?

He should have been happy for Kagome. Happy that she had finally gotten over him...but for some reason, his jealous side kicked in, and he wanted her back...

He had overcome his depression with Kikyo, she had made him feel better with their visits in the forest, she had helped him overcome his jealous side for Kagome.

And now, all he felt was guilt. He wanted to apologize to Kagome and his friends, but he couldn't. Not with Sesshoumaru in the way...

Maybe Sesshoumaru would let him come in, for just a few minutes? After all, he was his brother, and he was named Lord Inuyasha in that castle... But still, it all seemed so foggy to him. He couldn't see himself in Sesshoumaru's castle, making it up to his friends. It was almost like he couldn't do it.

He stood up, causing a few villagers to look in his way, but to push it aside, and to continue with their work. He had decided to make a surprise visit to Kagome.

Sure, his brother hated him and all, but he needed to make this up to his friends, especially Kagome. He had made a vow not to freak out or nothing when she saw him with Sesshoumaru, even though it was hard to see her with him. Then again, it was probably hard for Kagome to see him with Kikyo...

He finally pushed himself to go. He darted out from the village, running into the forest ahead. Kagome said not to come back unless he changed, right? Well, he changed, and he was ready to apologize.

'_God, I hope she forgives me...'_

-------------------

Woo! Three problems in this chapter, only one solved! Hee...hope I didn't leave you guys hangin :) Read and Review, and until next time!


	14. Forgiveness?

Hey! Once again, another update :P I'm actually updating quicker then I expected to. I've just been so busy these days... Well, on with the chapter!

-------------------

**Chapter 14: Forgiveness?**

"Kagome! Rin wants to play!" Rin's small voice rang loud throughout the gardens, causing any close youkai to hiss. Kagome was trying with all of her will to keep Rin sitting down, trying to teach her what Sesshoumaru told her to teach. Rin was so hyper! She started to wonder if ADHD existed in these times...because if it did, then she knew that Rin had it.

Rin was tugging at Kagome's shirt, trying to make her stop reading from that book. She was already smart enough! Why had her lord wanted her to learn anymore? She was smart!

Kagome closed her book, and gave up. There was absolutely no way that Rin was going to learn under these conditions. She sighed, and told Rin she could go. Rin squeaked, and ran off.

Kagome stood, and blinked her eyes a few times. The morning sun was bright, and her eyes still hadn't adjusted to it. She put her hand over her eyes as a shield from the sun, and looked into the distance. She saw a while dot far off in the distance, approaching her with some speed.

'_Sesshoumaru...' _

Kagome sighed, and waited for the worse. She knew that he would be pissed to find out that she wasn't teaching Rin anything, but she would just have to explain herself. It just wasn't her fault!

She waited under the big willow tree, until Sesshoumaru finally showed up. He had a playful smirk on his face, and she immediately knew something was up.

Sesshoumaru approached her, knowing that Kagome had given up on teaching Rin, and Rin had ran off. it happened so many times with her past teachers, that he just totally gave up trying to teach her anything. He watched her, and saw her face the ground. At least she knew that she needed to try harder. It would probably be a miracle to teach Rin anything, though.

"Miko, where would Rin be?" Sesshoumaru gave her the first question to her absence. Kagome shut her eyes, and pointed toward the flower patch, where two kids were seen picking flowers. Sesshoumaru's smirk grew wider.

"And why, would she be there? Are you giving her a lesson on the 'beauty of nature?'" Kagome hesitated, then shook her head. She slowly looked up to Sesshoumaru, who towered over her, with a wide smirk playing over his features. He was taking pleasure in her embarrassment!

"Well, uh, you see, she is quite the hyper one when it comes to learning, and, uhm, do you know if she has ADHD?" Kagome giggled, finally knowing that he wasn't mad about the situation.

Sesshoumaru looked at her in wonder. ADHD? Was that a new kind of sickness?

"What is this, 'ADHD'?"

Kagome splayed a smile over her features. "Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder..."

Sesshoumaru's eyes grew wide. His Rin did not have a disorder! She was all in order, everything was fine about her!

"My ward does not have a disorder. Why do you ask me of this?"

Kagome's smile grew wider, and she giggled again. "Because, Sesshoumaru, she has all of the symptoms. Its not really a bad thing, many children actually have this. Its very common in young children..." Sesshoumaru actually thought that Rin was disordered? She had finally come to the conclusion that everything had to be explained to him for him to actually understand it. She giggled even more.

Sesshoumaru eyed the laughing girl. Why did she laugh all of the time? Did she find him to be amusing? Did she have a laughing 'disorder'? She told him that disorders were very common in children, and he guessed that Kagome could be seen as a child...

A sweet, beautiful, charming child...

Nope, she wasn't a child. Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome, until her laughing finally ceased. He made eye contact with her, and he melted into her eyes. Who knew that one glance at this miko would make him melt? She was melting his cold side away, and bringing back his warm. He knew that nobody could do that to him.

Except for her.

Sesshoumaru walked closer to Kagome, until he was close enough to hug her. He leaned down, and gave her a chastise kiss on her lips, causing Kagome's knees to give out. She really hadn't expected that from him.

She started to fall to the ground, until Sesshoumaru had swiped her from her fall, and she rest in his arms. She had magically regenerated his arm back in her sleep the night before, giving Sesshoumaru the biggest shock of his life. She didn't even notice until she woke up to a very surprised Sesshoumaru. He had made her laugh, him holding his arm, with big googly eyes. He still had to thank her for that.

Sesshoumaru walked, with the miko lying in his arms, back into the castle. Kagome tried several times to squirm free, but she found out that it was no use. She just wasn't coming free from him.

She saw Miroku and Sango on the way to wherever he was taking them, Sango holding her puppy in one arm, and using the other arm to fend off Miroku's wandering hands. They had stopped in their tracks when they saw Kagome in Sesshoumaru's arms. She smiled and waved to them, causing them both to sweatdrop. Kagome blushed feverishly, knowing she would have to give Sango the biggest explanation later.

They finally made their way to their destination: Sesshoumaru's chambers. Kagome sucked in a breath.

'_What does he want me here with him for...?'_

Sesshoumaru sat Kagome down, gently, on his bed. He swiftly sat next to her, turning to her in the process. He once again got lost in the chocolate eyes of Kagome, and she blinked at him. This brought him out from his gaze, and he smiled.

He wanted so badly to just tell her how he felt, what he wanted...but he didn't want to push Kagome. She was so fragile as it seemed, and he didn't want to put her on the spot. He wanted her to be the one who did things first. Besides, it probably stunned her at the least that he, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, was in love with her. It surprised him, most defiantly.

At the moment, somebody knocked on the door. Sesshoumaru was brought out from his trance, and he growled. Who dare disturb his peaceful moment with Kagome? She looked over to the door, then to Sesshoumaru. He really didn't want nobody to bother him, did he? She had managed to choke back a giggle, but the next one was too loud to be shushed. She erupted in a sea of giggles, causing Sesshoumaru to look at her in the cutest of all ways, his head cocked to the side, his eyes wide.

The knock on the door was heard again, and Kagome coughed, trying to shush herself. She couldn't help the fact that Sesshoumaru was funny. He was such a trip...

Sesshoumaru lazily got up from the bed, and opened the door. It was one of his guards, and he sighed. What now? The guard immediately spoke up.

"Milord, Lord Inuyasha is at the front gate, waiting for his approval to in the castle. He says he comes not to fight, but to apologize. He asks for your forgiveness, and to see Lady Kagome. Shall I grant him permission?"

Kagome had heard this from on the bed, and her heart skipped a beat. He wanted to apologize? That didn't sound like Inuyasha...maybe he had overcome himself, and he felt guilty? She looked to Sesshoumaru, pleading with her heart that he would let him in.

"No."

Kagome's heart fell. Why not let him in? Just for a second, so he could explain himself?

"Sesshoumaru, please let him in. You can accompany me, just please let me see him for a minute or two. We need to get things straightened out..."

Kagome's pleading eyes did nothing to the great lord.

"No."

Kagome jumped up off of the bed, then dropped to her knees.

"Please, please, please? I really want to speak with him!" Kagome's pleading eyes and voice still didn't seem to amuse Sesshoumaru.

"No. I have told you before, you may not speak with him. He is out from your life, and you must accept that."

Kagome decided to put on her charm. She made the most saddest puppy eyes that she could, folded her hands in front of her face, and stuck out her bottom lip. He couldn't say no to her now.

"..Pwease?"

Sesshoumaru's cold heart melted at the scene, and he sighed, and shook his head. He looked to the guard, and closed his eyes.

"She may have only 5 minutes with him. I shall accompany her."

Kagome squealed, and jumped onto Sesshoumaru. He widened his eyes in surprise, trying to catch the airborne miko, but she only fell onto him, causing them both to fall to the floor in a heap. She hugged him, and repeated 'thank you thank you thank you' over and over again, until the guard cleared his voice.

Kagome looked behind her, and noticed that the guard was still there. She fell off of Sesshoumaru to the side, scratching her head, and laughing in embarrassment. Sesshoumaru just sat there, unaware of the guard that stood in front of him. The guard cleared his voice once again, this time making Sesshoumaru snap out from his trance, and to look at himself.

His hair and clothes were lying about him in an undignified heap, causing him to snarl, briskly stand up, and straighten himself in one quick motion. The guard just smiled and shook his head, and walked away. Kagome stood, and quickly followed the guard to the gate, glad to be able to straighten things out with Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru waited behind, and shook his head, smiling at what just happened.

'_Before I know it, I'll be just as undignified as Rin...'_

Sesshoumaru laughed to himself, calmly following the miko, and his guard.

''''''''''''''''

Inuyasha waited at the castles front gate, for permission. He had really hoped that Sesshoumaru would let him in, or Kagome would even want to see him. As he waited at the gate, his patience grew small. Was Kagome telling the guard that she didn't want to see him? Or was Sesshoumaru telling Kagome no, she couldn't see him?

Just as his patience grew thin, the gate opened. He saw the guard, and next to him stood Kagome, with Sesshoumaru a few feet behind her. He smiled, and ran up to her. He was about to give her a big hug, but he heard the warning growl of Sesshoumaru. He was about to tell him to 'piss off', but he vowed to himself not to bring any trouble. He backed off, and prepared his speech.

"Kagome, I know you probably don't want to see me right now...but I just wanted to say...I'm sorry. I...don't know what got into me, I don't know why I was possessive over you, I just felt that you were taken here against your will...and I promised you that I would protect you..."

He was cut short by a hug from Kagome. She squeezed him tight, and he hugged her back. A low snarl was heard from behind Kagome, but they both ignored it. It was a friend hug, that was all.

Kagome finally let go of Inuyasha, and looked into his eyes, searching for truth. When she saw sincerity in his eyes, she smiled, and gave him another small hug. Sesshoumaru walked up from behind Kagome, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"That's enough, you will now leave-"

"INUYASHA!"

The call of Shippo, Sango and Miroku were heard, and out running came all three, giving Inuyasha a big hug.

"Hey guys-hey...HEY! Get offa me!"

His friends all hugged Inuyasha, squeezing him so tight that he couldn't break free.

'_Why do they all of a sudden care about the status of me...?'_

Inuyasha's thoughts were stopped from his friends letting go of him, and stepping aside. They all were wearing big smiles. Finally, they were all reunited again!

Kagome was the only one not smiling. What now? He had came back, was she supposed to leave with him? She wanted to stay here with Sesshoumaru, she loved him. But Inuyasha couldn't just leave, by himself! Would her friends leave with him, or stay here? Would Sesshoumaru possibly give him permission to stay here, just for a little bit? Her mind grew weary of thinking, and she shook her head free of the thoughts. It would go as it all came.

Sesshoumaru stepped in the small circle, breaking it. He wouldn't let this get overboard.

"Ok, you have had your apology, Inuyasha. Now, please leave."

The hearts of everybody dropped. Why make him leave? Couldn't he just stay here? He's obviously changed, so why not give him the chance? After all, he was blood to the lands.

"Sesshoumaru, couldn't he just stay? Just for a little while?" Kagome pleaded with Sesshoumaru, for the second time that day. She thought it was becoming quite funny. Sesshoumaru was so funny to cave into.

Sesshoumaru looked around at all of his new guests, then to Inuyasha. Even he pleaded with his eyes for him to stay. He sighed again. He thought for a minute, what would be the consequences...he hated his brother, but for what reason? Most of it was because he was half human, but he couldn't say he hated humans, now, with his relationship with Kagome. But, he really didn't consider Kagome human...more like an angel...

The other reason why he hated his brother was because of the Tetsusaiga. But, it wasn't his fault that he got the Tenseiga, and his brother got the Tetsusaiga, right? He guessed it so, because he was just trying to find a reason why he wouldn't hate his brother...

Sesshoumaru sighed, and nodded an 'ok'. All four of Inuyasha's friends jumped with joy, and even Inuyasha had a glint of happiness in his eyes. Sesshoumaru shook his head, and turned to walk back inside.

Kagome saw his retreat from the happiness, and she followed him, into the main hall, and up to his room. Inuyasha saw her follow him with sad eyes, but he soon got over it, as his friends pulled him into the castle as well. SesshoumarufeltKagome following him, so she knew that she didn't have to sneak around him. As he made his way into his room, Kagome stopped, but Sesshoumaru waved her in, not even turning around to look at her. She quickly followed him into his chambers, and she closed the door behind her, in instinct.

Sesshoumaru sighed, and sat on his bed. This miko was working miracles with his soul, because he would have killed them all on contact if it weren't for Kagome. She had been the key to his heart, and he needed her...

Kagome sat on the bed next to him, just like she had in many previous encounters. She looked up to him, and smiled, leaning in to give him a hug.

Sesshoumaru hesitated at first, but hugged her back, after her squeezing him a few times, to show that she wanted to be hugged back. He breathed in her rich scent, of berries and lavender, and smooched his face into her hair. Kagome giggled from the action, and pulled away. Sesshoumaru cracked a small smile, and watched her laugh.

Kagome looked down to the sheets and began playing with them. She had to thank him, for what he allowed her to do that day...

"Sesshoumaru, I want to thank you. Thanks for letting Inuyasha stay here, I know how much you hate him...but as I have overcome my love for him, you need to overcome your hate for him. If I did it, then you can too. Okay?" Kagome perked up, trying to put Sesshoumaru in a better mood.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her bouncing form on the bed, and nodded.

"Your welcome, and I will. But, you definitely owe me one, you got that?"

Kagome smiled, and jumped back into his arms. Sesshoumaru grabbed her sides, and she squeaked. So, the miko was ticklish? He squeezed her sides, and she let out a louder squeak. He smirked, and they fell to the side, Sesshoumaru grabbing her sides, tickling her, and Kagome trying to get away.

Sesshoumaru eventually let go of her, leaving a breathless miko lying on the bed. He lay next to her, and pulled her into his grasp. She relaxed in his arms, and giggled softly as his arms rubbed her sides. They lay there for a bit, until Sesshoumaru turned Kagome over, so that she was facing him.

He looked at her for awhile, before he pulled her into a heated kiss. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, though, to Kagome's dismay, but she relaxed once again when he kissed her forehead gently. He knew for sure now, that he was in love with her. But, did she love him back? He simply had to find out, just by stating a simple fact.

"I love you, Kagome." Sesshoumaru whispered into Kagome's hair, his low voice rumbling in her ears.

Kagome smiled into his chest, and she whispered back to him, making so hesitance to her answer.

"I love you too, Sesshoumaru."

------------------

Aah! They love each other :) Imagine that:PWell, chapters over, sorry :( I'll update soon! Until next time...cya:)


	15. Sibling Rivalry

Woot! Update :) I had to export a chapter...then copy and paste this chapter in the export...just becuase it wouldn't let me upload this chapter :P Grr...Well, I'm having some serious writers block, and I have no ideas left...so I just decided to update, even though this chapter might be a little bland...and I was highly distracted by TV...I still updated ;P Well, hope you enjoy the chapter!

'''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 15: Sibling Rivalry

"You stupid half-breed. I do not want to see you in my sight for the rest of my life." Sesshoumaru growled at his little half-brother. An hour with him staying there and they were already fighting. Kagome watched the scene from aside. They were funny at first, how Inuyasha tried not to fight with his brother, and losing his own battle. Sesshoumaru just stood in front of him, taunting him, trying to get his little brother to attack him. She rubbed her temples for the billionth time that day.

"Well, if you weren't standing there, I wouldn't be looking at you, now would I!" Inuyasha continued to bicker and yell at him.

"No, Inuyasha, maybe I should just kill you so you could be out of my sight and out of my way forever." Sesshoumaru threw back at him, with a death cold glare. This seemed to do nothing to the hanyou, as he just countered back his remarks.

"Well then why don't you just kill me then! You seemed to have a bit of trouble in the past killing me, so what makes you could do it NOW?" Inuyasha got louder and louder, throwing Kagome off of the edge.

"INUYASHA! SESSHOUMARU! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru froze with their mouth open, to gaze at Kagome. Her hands were in fists next to her shaking body, her face turning red from all the anger, and even Sesshoumaru could see a hint of red starting to form in her eyes. He cringed from the sight of the angry miko.

"You two have been bickering and yelling at each other for a WHOLE HOUR, and your starting to piss me off! Your acting like children, you two! Not even Shippo does this!" Kagome threw at them, causing them both to sink at her sight. She was scary.

Inuyasha just pulled his ears down to his head, and sulked away. Sesshoumaru stood there defiantly, watching the hanyou leave. When he walked out from the hall, Sesshoumaru reverted his gaze from the retreating Inuyasha, to Kagome. She had her arms crossed over her chest, and her eyes were closed, with her eyebrows scrunched over her eyes. She still looked pissed off. Sesshoumaru walked up to Kagome, and gave her the slightest touch on the arm, when she flinched, and opened her eyes in anger. Her eyes hadn't gone back to happiness as he hoped they would, so he awaited for her yells.

"Sesshoumaru! I cannot believe you acted that way! You told me that you would try to overcome your hate with him, not hate him even more! You just...ech...errrr!" Kagome threw her fists up in the air, giving up all hope for the youkai lord. Sesshoumaru just gave her an indifferent stare, then told her his side.

"Well, for one, I didn't start it-"

"Yes you did."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I didn't start it. Inuyasha walked in the room, then started yelling at me for capturing you, and bringing you here. I simply told him that I did not capture you, I never intended to, and you came here on your own free will. He started waving his arms around, telling me that I was an emotionless fool, and that I would never be able to grow a heart. That had pulled me over the edge, and then we got into it."

Kagome's gaze softened, and she frown. "He said that you captured me, and brought me here?" Sesshoumaru nodded. Kagome's gaze turned hard again, and Sesshoumaru once again swore that he saw red in her eyes.

"Inuyasha said that? I told him everything, I told him not to bring trouble! He promised me that he wouldn't! He told me he changed! I can't believe that that arrogant prick-" Sesshoumaru shushed her, by putting a finger over her mouth.

"Your hurting my ears, dear." Kagome blushed, her eyes softening,and threw a comeback at him.

"Well, I'm sorry sweetie pie, I hadn't meant to be so loud. Would you like me to reduce my voice to a whisper, perhaps? Or maybe you just want me to-" Sesshoumaru hushed her once more.

"Your talking too much, dear." He smiled as he saw her eyes harden from anger, once again, and he smirked. She was too funny when she was mad.He took his hand from Kagome's lips, and turned away. He decided to change the subject, before Kagome got all pissy and flipping out again.

"Your friend wanted to know where you were earlier, that woman Sango. She said she had something important-"

It was Kagome's turn to cut Sesshoumaru off from his speech.

"Really? Ok, I'll go look for her!" Kagome smiled and skipped away, only to go a few feet, and turn around to face Sesshoumaru. She grinned, and scratched her head.

"Uhmm...where is her room again?" Sesshoumaru sweatdropped, and pointed dumbly upstairs. She nodded an ok, then skipped merrily up to Sango's room. Sesshoumaru just watched her skip up to her room, then turn a corner. He heard her footsteps go to the end of the hallway, stop, then skip back. He saw her again, standing upstairs, looking around dumbly.He watched her look down a few hallways, then she chose one to go down. She was lost, once again. Sesshoumaru sighed, and shook his head. That girl would never learn...

'''''''''''''''''''''''

Kagome finally found Sango's room, and she had only knew it was her room, because she heard Miroku in there, trying to convince Sango to do something, only to be smacked in the face. Kagome smiled, and knocked on the door. It instantly grew quiet inside, until the door was cracked, and Kagome waved inside. Sango saw that it was Kagome, and she happily let her in. She told Miroku to leave. His face saddened.

"But, Sango, my darling, what would happen if nobody is here to protect you, in case of an attack? I would be mighty depressed to find out that you got attacked, and I didn't do anything to protect you!" Sango only pushed him out the door, and gave a sharp remark before slamming the door in his face.

"Miroku, the walls would protect me more then you would!"

Kagome just laughed, having seen the same scene over and over again. It was too much when it came to those two. Sango sighed, and locked the door. She hadn't need a peeping Miroku look in and hear what they were going to be talking about.

Sango made her way over to her dresser seat, and sat in it. Kagome found a chair over in the corner of the room, and she picked it up, and brought it so that she was facing Sango, a few feet away from her. Kagome sat down, and looked at Sango. She looked distracted. Kagome decided to break the silence.

"Sango, what's bothering you? You've been down in the dumps ever since that guy you came with left. Anything wrong?"

Sango sighed, and nodded. Kagome waited patiently for Sango to give her an explanation why, and she finally got what she wanted a few seconds later.

"Well, Kagome, this is not going to sound right at all, especially coming from me, but do you think me and Miroku would make a good couple?"

Kagome stared at Sango for a few seconds, until she burst out in laughter. "Of course you guys would make a great couple! Why would you think not?"

Sango shrugged her arms, and then opened her mouth to say something else. It didn't come out until she closed her mouth, then opened it again, preparing her speech.

"Well, you see...that guys name who I came here with name is Seekou...and...I have a feeling that he likes me, and I have this strange attraction to him also...but the thing is, he's my kidnapper..."

Sango sighed, and looked at Kagome's reaction. Her eyes were wide, but she didn't say anything, so she continued.

"...He was the one who threw he in a dungeon for two weeks, then he released me, telling me that it was Naraku's plans...it seems reasonable, but should I have this attraction toward him? I mean, I still have feelings for Miroku, but, he's just a perverted monk, and he doesn't even seem to have feelings for me, he just wants to grope me all the time..." Sango shook her head, and put her head in her hands.

Kagome gaped at what Sango just told her now. She had an attraction for her kidnapper? Was that normal? Sango needed to do the right thing, and Kagome needed to help her with that. She needed to get Miroku to prove that he had feelings for her. But how were they going to do that?

Kagome leant over, and gave Sango a hug. Sango hugged her back, squeezing tightly. She was so glad that she had Kagome to help her with her problems. She knew that she would be there all the time for her, and that was why it made Kagome her sister. They released each other, and Kagome smiled.

"Sango, you need to do the right thing, and you know that. You don't know what the right thing is though. You have feelings for both of these men, but only one seems to even care for you. Well, first of all, is this Seekou ever going to come back here to visit?"

Sango nodded. "He said he would be back...he said he couldn't stand the fact that other men's hands were on me...and then he mumbled something about not being worthy..." Sango giggled, along with Kagome. At least he wasn't cold at heart. Kagome instantly stopped giggling, as she came up with a plan. She rose her finger in the air, catching Sango's attention.

"Well, I would say that wehave to, somehow, see if Miroku has feelings for you. You couldn't just leave Miroku like that. He might be devastated. So, lets just find out if he has feelings for you or not, okay?"

Sango gave a smile, then nodded. She pulled Kagome into an embracing hug, not letting her go. Kagome giggled, and Sango finally let go of her.

"Kagome, what would I do without you?"

Kagome smiled. "Make the wrong choice. Duh." Sango laughed, and stood up.

"Okay, well, we should start making plans then, shouldn't we? We don't have all the time in the world!"

Kagome nodded standing up alongside Sango they both giggled at each other, and began to think of a plan to make Miroku show his feelings for Sango.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Inuyasha sulked down a hallway, one of the many in the castle. He didn't like the fact that he was back in his old home, but he would do it, for Kagome and his friends. Mostly for Kagome though.

What would happen to his relationship with Kikyo? He didn't care at this moment. All he wanted was Kagome's approval of him, he wanted to be friends with her, possibly even more then that, even though that was unlikely.

Highly unlikely.

Sesshoumaru had already taken the place that Inuyasha wanted to take in Kagome's heart, and he knew that. Sesshoumaru had the looks, the talent, the patience...he had none of that. He sighed, and continued think of Kagome.

Kagome had always thought that she was the shadow of Kikyo. That was true to a point. The only thing that he thought that made them different was the fact that Kikyo was dead. Kagome was alive. He knew that he and Kikyo would never be able to be together in this life again. So he figured that if he went to hell with her, he'd be able to spend all eternity with her, and they'd both be happy.

But what about Kagome? He just couldn't leave Kagome. Then she'd never forgive him. He held his head, wondering what to do. He knew Kikyo was going to come for him a one point or another. He couldn't allow her to hurt Kagome, either. If Kikyo believed that Kagome was his, then Kikyo would kill her. So what would he do?

As he was lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed his half-brother, walking down the opposite side of the hallway, lost in thought about Kagome also. It wasn't until they both ran into each other, that they noticed each other. Inuyasha jumped back in surprise, and Sesshoumaru growled. Inuyasha sighed.

"Sesshoumaru...I didn't see you there..." Inuyasha tried his best to be calm and content with his brother, but a trace of a snarl could be heard in his voice.

Sesshoumaru answered calmly back, glad that his brother wasn't having a fit. "I did not see you there either, Inuyasha. Now if you would excuse me, I would like to resume my thoughts."

Inuyasha nodded back, but a question popped up in his head.

"...Thinkin' about Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks, but answered with a low snarl.

"That is none of your concern."

Inuyasha hadn't noticed the snarl in Sesshoumaru's remark, so he just continued. "Well, I was. And I'm pretty sure you were too, causing your look that your giving me at the moment."

Inuyasha heard the low growl come from Sesshoumaru, and he instantly knew that he didn't want him to steal Kagome away from him. Inuyasha held his hands up in defense.

"Hey, hey, hey now! I wasn't thinking about taking her from you! I was just thinking about her and Kikyo...and how bad I feel..." Sesshoumaru didn't respond,

"Do not compare her to that dead wench. She is nothing like that wench. I do not know why you have chosen that dead clay pot over Kagome, but Kagome still isn't over it. You have hurt her, and if you ever compare her again to that disgrace, then I will personally kill you." Sesshoumaru stopped for a moment, then continued to walk down the hall.

Inuyasha was shocked, to say at the least. Had Sesshoumaru, the cold youkai lord of the Western Lands, actually taken up sides with Kagome, the small human miko? Kagome really could work wonders on ones heart! But then the thought hit him. Sesshoumaru wouldn't have taken up sides with Kagome if he didn't have feelings for her. That told him that he definitely didn't have a chance with Kagome.

He sighed in annoyance, and continued to sulk down the hallway, with a small pain in his heart.

'I guess I'm stuck with Kikyo...the disgrace that everybody hates...'

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Well, there you go! Another chapter done! What's funny is, when I was typing this, Inuyasha came on TV, and it was an episode about Inuyasha and Kikyo...heh, guess I sort of wrote the opposite of Inuyasha felt in that episode...Oh well! Lots of OOC-ness :P Hope you liked the chapter! Until next time...cya :)


	16. The Plan

Hey! Umm...Yup :) Thanks sooooo much for all the great reviews! They inspire me to write so much :) Keep 'em coming in! And for the thing about being too harsh on Inu...I've just had enough of him being forgiven so much, and I just felt so bad for Kagome, that I'm taking my anger out on him in my fic :) Hee...don't worry though, he'll be...treated normally...in the next couple chapters :) Well, I guess that's enough of me, on with the chapter!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Chapter 16: The Plan**

Kagome and Sango stood at the corner, waiting for Miroku to show up. They had told him to come to Sango's room about 20 minutes earlier, and he still had to come. What was taking this man so long? Sango sighed.

Why was she doing this? She almost knew that Miroku wouldn't risk his own life for Sango, even if his own life depended on it. He was just a perverted monk, and the only thing he wanted was to get into the beds of other women. She was just another girl to him, that was all. She sighed again.

"See, Kagome? He doesn't care...he doesn't even take the time to come and visit-" Sango was shushed by Kagome's hand to her mouth, pulling her off to the side, out of notice. Sango looked up to Kagome, who had placed a finger over her own mouth, and said "Shhh." Sango nodded as Kagome took her hand off of her mouth. She heard footsteps off from the corner, instantly knowing why Kagome had shut her up.

Kagome got ready to follow up her plan. She stood in an attacking position, and started counting in her head.

'_One...Two...Three!' _

At three, Kagome pushed Sango, making her fall at the feet of the walker. Only, it wasn't going as they hoped. The person gaining their way wasn't Miroku. It was Sesshoumaru.

He looked down at Sango with interest. Why had this girl fallen to his feet so suddenly? Did she trip and fall? Or was she just stupid, and trip over nothing in particular. His interest sparked even more as he noticed Kagome coming out fo the corner, giggling furiously, with a very beet red face. What was going on?

Kagome suddenly ran up to Sesshoumaru, and grabbed his arm. Sango stood swiftly, and ran back to the corner. Kagome pulled with all of her might to move the youkai lord. He wouldn't even budge.

Sesshoumaru just stared at the frantic girl. What was she trying to do? He decided to let the girl have her way, and to follow where she pulled him. She pulled him over to the corner, where she hid him in the shadows. She stuck him in place, and turned back around, to peep over the corner, like her friend was doing. What in Kami did they have in mind?

"Kagome, would you please-" Sesshoumaru was shut up, just like Sango was previously, by Kagome's hand. Sesshoumaru's eyebrows scrunched over his eyes, leading him to look thoroughly confused. Kagome smiled, and let go of Sesshoumaru's mouth.

"Oh dear...Sesshoumaru, I'll explain everything to you later. But, Sango and I are waiting for Miroku to come, ok?" Kagome smiled again, and turned her back to him. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"That monk is over 500 feet away, probably on the other side of the castle. He was heading this way, but he got caught up in what seemed to be a book, and he took it with him. He had his face so stuck in that book, that he turned many wrong places. He will not be here for awhile." Both of the girls sighed. They should have known something like this would happen.

Kagome sat down, against the wall. Sango did the same, sitting next to Kagome. Sesshoumaru just stood, watching both of the girls with interest playing on his features. He still had yet to know what they were doing, but it obviously had to do with the monk. He awaited his conformation, when Kagome would tell him what was going on.

Kagome breathed in deeply, getting ready to tell Sesshoumaru what was happening. She looked over to Sango, as if to get a conformation from her first, and she nodded. She turned her head the other way, facing Sesshoumaru.

"Okay, well...first off, we are not stalking Miroku. We are simply here to wait for him, so Sango and I can carry out our plans on him..." Kagome paused.

"...Which is...?" Sesshoumaru said, waiting a few moments for Kagome to respond.

"...Which is, the plan to find out if Miroku has feelings for her or not...you see..." Kagome huffed again, not wanting to tell Sesshoumaru what exactly was going on. But, she decided to finally go on after Sango jabbed her in the ribs with her elbow, telling her to go on.

"...The youkai, Seekou, seems to care for Sango. Miroku may or may not have feelings for her also. So, Sango is stuck in the middle of a predicament, to know whether or not to run off with Seekou, or Miroku. So, we are here to carry out our experiment..." Sesshoumaru eyed her at the word experiment. Kagome sighed, and searched her brain for another word.

"...Plan...to see if Miroku cares for her or not. If he does, then Sango would go with him. If he doesn't, then Sango would try her luck with Seekou. Get it now?"

Sesshoumaru didn't respond, but nodded after a few seconds. So, what was the plan?

"Ok, miko. You have told me what you are doing. You have not told me of your plan, though. And, it may be safe to say that Seekou does care for her. As he left, he told me to watch over the demon slayer, to make sure nothing bad would happen to her. And he had the smell all over him. He definitely does care for the girl." Both of the girls sighed in thankfulness. They then waited to see what else he had to say.

"...As for the monk, I have not seen, nor heard him say that he does care for her...although when Seekou slid behind the girl in the process to protect her, the monk did seem a little sad. He also had depression leaking off from him as he walked down the hallway, and he was muttering something about 'Sango.' So, does this help you in any way?"

Both of the girls nodded their heads violently, happy that Sesshoumaru was sharing this information with them. Sesshoumaru was just glad to make Kagome happy.

"So, you say that you can sense what another is feeling, right?" Sesshoumaru simply nodded his head.

"So, when we carry out our plan, could you tell us, after we are done, how he felt? Like, what emotion he had coming off from him? So we know exactly how he felt?"

Sesshoumaru smiled at the innocent face that came from Kagome. He nodded his head again, causing both of the girls to make silent cheers, again. Sesshoumaru slipped behind Kagome, and snaked his hand around her waist. He pulled her against him, causing her to squeak in surprise. Sango turned her head toward the two, and noticed the scene that was going on in front of her. She shook her head, and rolled her eyes, but she still had a smile on her face.

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome even closer, so that their bodies were being molded together. He brought his head next to Kagome's, and he whispered low and deep in her ear, causing her to shiver.

"I expect you to being me the favor back, also. I am helping you now, you will give me a favor later. Understand?" Kagome nodded, her eyes closed. She couldn't imagine what he wanted.

Before he let her go, he let one more whisper go in her ear.

"I will be in my room tonight, come once again if you wish. That is, only if you want to see me." Sesshoumaru smirked when Kagome gasped. Oh, he was going to have much fun with her in the future.

He let her go, just as the scent of the monk filled his nose. He figured the girls also knew that he was coming, because they both got down low. He snickered quietly. Oh, this was going to be a fun episode to watch.

As Miroku approached the corner that the three were hiding in, Kagome counted to three in her head again. As Kagome hit three, she pushed Sango down, in front of Miroku, causing him to gasp, and kneel down. Kagome muttered a silent 'yes' before watching what else was going on.

Miroku was holding Sango's head, and watching her. She was moaning, as if something had happened to her. Was she alright? What had happened?

"Sango, what happened? Did something bad happen? Sango, please tell me!" Miroku pleaded with her limp body. He was starting to worry a lot now.

Sango just weakly opened her eyes, a smile playing in her mind, but not on her face. She opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't think of anything at the moment. What was she to say?

As Miroku waited for Sango to speak, Sesshoumaru was watching the scene with interest. So, the monk really did care for her. He poked Kagome in the back, to avert her attention from the two in front of her, to the youkai behind her. She turned around, and she mouth a 'what'. Sesshoumaru brought his head closer to hers, so he could whisper in her ear.

"The monk is radiating fear and sadness from his body. He also has worry in his scent also. It seems that the monk truly does care for your friend, from what I am seeing." Kagome's face lit up, and she knocked on the wall lightly, so Sango could hear.

Just as Sango was going to say something stupid, she heard the knocks on the wall. She instantly stood up, causing Miroku's eyes to turn into two small dots on his face. Sango smiled, and quickly said her farewell.

"Well, thanks Miroku, I'm fine now, you can go, and I'll just..." Sango pointed off to the distance, as she started to walk off, quite quickly.

"...Go."

The word could barely be heard by Miroku. He just stood in the same position, his arm up, palm face up, his eyes two small dots, and he sweatdropped.

Kagome just walked casually out from the corner, as Sesshoumaru followed her. Miroku didn't even turn his head to look at them, he was just stunned at how quickly Sango had managed to heal. Kagome just snickered quietly, as she walked by him, following the direction Sango left in. Sesshoumaru just followed her, shaking his head from how gullible the monk could be.

Who else could be so idiotic to believe that what just happened wasn't set up?

Miroku could.

Kagome just left Miroku to fend for his own matters, she just had to tell Sango the great news that Sesshoumaru had told her. Was their plan really that successful? Would anybody else care if she fell in front of them like that? She didn't care. All she knew was that Miroku had given her the slightest bit of hope that he would have great emotions for Sango. She had wanted the best for her friend, and she knew that this was better then that other youkai, Seekou. Or so she hoped.

As Kagome walked the way that Sango had ran away to, Sesshoumaru followed her, ever so gracefully, to watch what would happen next. But, the only thing that was on his mind was Kagome. He wanted to watch over her, be around her all the time, and be noticed by her. And most definatly, he wanted her to visit him in his chambers that night. Oh, would he be pleased if she did.

As he thought of the night that was going to come, a smirk grew on his face.

'_Oh, little miko, you are mine.'_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Inuyasha walked around his old home, sinking in every detail that lay upon the castle, remembering many memories from his childhood. Many good ones, many bad ones.

He remembered the times when Sesshoumaru hadn't hated him. The times that Sesshoumaru and he would play together, when he was but a tiny little thing. Those times made him feel uneasy, but he couldn't explain why.

He had heard, from a distance, Kagome and Sango laughing, and he could smell Sesshoumaru with them as well. What was going on? Why was Sesshoumaru with them? Just as he had gone too deep in his thoughts, he hit himself on the head, stopping his thoughts abruptly. He had gotten too concerned with Kagome! He really needed to stop doing that, for the sake of him and Kagome...

The thoughts of Kikyo started to flood his mind, but he felt nothing. Was he falling _out _of love with her? Was that even possible? He would have never of guessed it in the past. But now, it was happening.

Why didn't he just leave with Kikyo? He wouldn't stand a chance with Kagome, he couldn't even see Kagome without Sesshoumaru watching his every move. Should he just leave? Or should he stay with all of his friends? They had seemed happy to see him when he came to talk to Kagome. Did they actually...care for him? He held his head, and shook it.

No...with all of the past events that had happened, why would his friends care for him? He had blown them off, left them in the middle of the night to see Kikyo, and had ignored their complaints about being human. Now, he was starting to feel bad, one of the many things that he rarely did.

As Inuyasha was caught up in his thoughts, Kagome had seen him pass by. She told Sango she'd be right back, and told Sesshoumaru to just let them talk for a second, alone. He just nodded silently, trying to trust his brother.

Kagome had ran up to him, and gave him a hug, throwing Inuyasha out from his thoughts. Kagome let go from him and smiled, leaving a very confused hanyou to stare at her. Why had she ran up on him like that?

"Inuyasha, I just wanted to tell you...that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I've been such a bitch lately, its just...Sesshoumaru..." Inuyasha's eyes deepened, causing Kagome to hold her hands up.

"Oh, no, no, no! Don't think of it like that! He's just so protective of me, that he thought you'd hurt me or something." Inuyasha just looked up to her, and smiled back.

"No, Kagome, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm sorry for the many, many times I've hurt you in the past...and present...and I know its almost impossible to forgive me, but just know that I really am sorry..." Inuyasha was cut off by a tight hug from Kagome.

Kagome just hugged him there for awhile, Inuyasha occasionally hugging her back. Kagome just squeezed tighter, ans said the only thing she could think of.

"Inuyasha...friends forever?"

Inuyasha just smiled, and squeezed her tighter as well.

"Yes, friends forever."

''''''''''''''''''''''

Woo! Another chapter, done! Well, Kagome's and Sango's plan was really stupid, I had a lot more idiotic ones...but I couldn't make them work :P And Kags and Inu made their friendship up :) Well, I'm all typed out, Read and Review, and until next time:)


	17. Inuyasha's Reasoning

Hey! New chappie is up! For all who have been telling me to put more into my chapters, I have made a decision...

Do you guys either want me to update quicker, but have less content in the chapter, or do you guys want me to update slower, but have more in it? Tell me, or I will continue to write the way I am! (I am writing about 6 pages each chapter right now, so I would be writing about 12 pages if I put more into it)

Well, thanks soooooooo much for all the great reviews! I love you guys:)

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Chapter 17: Inuyasha's Reasoning**

Kagome and Inuyasha walked alongside each other, in peace. They had both made up their minds that they were going to be strictly friends, nothing more. Kagome still wasn't pleased though. She didn't believe that Inuyasha accepted the fact that she was in love with his brother. Who would accept that?

Kagome was lost in thought, about how bad she felt for Inuyasha, but still she hung that hate in her soul for him. He had left her numerous times for her dead ancestor, and yet he still thought about her. sure, he apologized, but she still wrung that sadness in her. She looked at Inuyasha like a brother now, and she knew that the sadness should be gone, but it still stood with her. Was Inuyasha thinking the same things as her? She shook her head, and squeezed her eyes.

'_Don't be so stupid, Kagome! You know that Inuyasha doesn't care for you like that! He doesn't love you, and never will!'_

Kagome battled with herself in her thoughts, trying to convince herself that Inuyasha wasn't worth crying over. He just wasn't worth it, but yet she still walked with him, in this supposive peace. Was he thinking the same as her? No...he couldn't. He was too 'haughty' for that.

But yet, she was wrong. Inuyasha was lost in his own thoughts, trying to convey the reason why he let Kagome stay with his brother. He tried to find the reason why he was in his brothers castle, the brother he hated and despised the most, and now he was at peace with him. And it was all because of Kagome.

He would have to thank her for that later.

But for now, he would have to think about what he was going to do. He knew that Kikyo was in the forest, waiting for him to come to her, but he still wasn't there. No, he was here, with Kagome.

The one that he wanted to be with.

He did not want to be with Kikyo, no, he wanted to be with Kagome. But he couldn't. Sesshoumaru had her now, he was too late. His friends were staying at Sesshoumaru's castle, and he couldn't change that. So why was he battling with himself? Because he loved Kagome.

As Kagome and Inuyasha battled with themselves, secretly, Sesshoumaru watched them. He sensed uneasiness in the air, and he sensed it from his half-brother and Kagome. He couldn't help but watch, but all they did was walk, with blank stares on their faces. So, what was so uneasy about those two? He decided to intervene.

He stepped out from the shadows behind the two, and approached them. Inuyasha was too caught up in his thoughts to notice, and he jumped when he felt Sesshoumaru's hand on his shoulder. When he turned around and noticed his brother, he almost growled, but didn't for the sake of Kagome.

"Inuyasha, Kagome. I think that you two have had enough time alone together. Kagome, please come with me." Sesshoumaru stated in his monotone voice. Kagome smiled, but Inuyasha placed a scrunched look on his face, and snarled. He wasn't about to let his brother have his way again.

"No, Sesshoumaru, Kagome and I are enjoying ourselves, and we would not like it if you interrupted us. Now, please leave us alone." Inuyasha said with ice in his tone, making Sesshoumaru snarl, and Kagome growl.

"Inuyasha! What have I told you about this! I have told you over 3 times already! Please, just let it go!" Kagome said with anger in her voice, and in her features. Sesshoumaru smirked at Kagome's sudden outburst, and crossed his arms. He was glad that Kagome would take care of this. He didn't feel much like dealing with Inuyasha, anyway.

Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head, but still spat a comeback at her.

"Well, don't come crying to me when my bastard brother hurts you! I won't be listening!"

Kagome's eyes turned red. "SIT!"

Inuyasha's neck glowed, then he was sent into the ground. Sesshoumaru snickered, then turned his back. Kagome walked up to the dent mark in the ground, with Inuyasha struggling to stand up in it.

"Inuyasha, you have to understand. You do not need to protect me anymore. Sesshoumaru has replaced your job almost. Besides, he won't hurt me like you have, Inuyasha. Now, please, leave me and Sesshoumaru be." Kagome's voice dripped with venom, and left Inuyasha, lying in a hole. He smacked himself on the forehead.

'_Dammit, I let myself go again! I have to learn to stop doing that! But I can't, I can't help myself! Ugh, Kagome, please forgive me!'_

''''''''''''''''''''''

Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked around the castle, until they came to the entrance to the gardens. Sango, Rin and Shippo were out there. Rin and Shippo were playing in the flowers while Sango watched, petting Kagome's puppy, laughing. Kagome smiled, and ran up to Sango.

Sango saw Kagome, and laughed. She stood, and handed her Mina. "Your little puppy has been an energetic little thing, playing around with Rin and Shippo. She's wore out now, though."

Kagome nodded, and held her puppy in her arms. She put her tiny head in the crook of Kagome's arm, and fell straight asleep.

Sesshoumaru walked up to the two girls, and nodded to Sango. Sango nodded back, while sitting down on the bench behind her. Kagome and Sesshoumaru did the same, while Kagome handed her puppy to Sesshoumaru. Kagome turned to face Sango, who just looked up at her.

"Sango, I need to know. Did our plan work? Does Miroku care for you? What will you do? Will you choose Miroku or Seekou?" Kagome asked Sango tons of questions, making Sango laugh. Kagome looked just like a little kid who wanted to know the answer to everything.

"Well, since you have told me that Miroku does care for me, and the fact that he came to my room to ask me if I was okay, and he wanted to help me around the castle, and he didn't even try to grope me once, then I would presume that I also have feelings for Miroku. Seekou...I just met him, and he was my kidnapper, and...that just doesn't seem right to me...I mean, him and I will still be friends." Kagome smiled and nodded, and gave Sango a small hug.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but overhear what was happening, since it was happening right next to him. He even gave a small smile to the girl's joy, but he wouldn't let them see that. Not like it mattered anyway, they have seen him smile in the past. He sighed, and petted the small puppy in his arms. Kagome had gotten into his heart, so easily, and she had mended it. he gave another small smile. At least he knew that he chose well.

While Kagome and Sango talked amongst themselves, Sesshoumaru sensed two people coming through the door. one was that monk, Miroku, and the other was Inuyasha. He growled. What did Inuyasha want now?

Miroku and Inuyasha had noticed the three sitting on the bench, and walked right up to them. Sango and Kagome had stopped talking, and looked up to smile. Sango was blushing, while Kagome was staring at Inuyasha with interest. What did he want now?

Miroku had stepped up to Sango, and he held out his hand. Sango took it, and they both walked away, somewhere else in the gardens, near a big willow tree. Inuyasha still stood in the place that he was, while Kagome and Sesshoumaru glared at him.

Inuyasha had summoned up enough wits to go and sit next to Kagome, where Sango was once sitting. He just sulked over to the spot, ignoring the growls coming from Sesshoumaru, and plopped down on the seat. Kagome just looked ahead of herself, not wanting to look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's ears were flat on his head, while he looked to the ground.

All three were silent for a few seconds, until Inuyasha spoke up.

"Kagome...Sesshoumaru...I wanted to...apologize...again, for what I had did. I really don't mean what I say, I just get a bit...overprotective, I guess you could say." All were silent for a few seconds more, until Inuyasha spoke up again.

"Sesshoumaru, I told Kagome a long time ago that I would protect her from any harm that were to come her way. I have lived up to that promise to this day. When Kagome got attacked by that bear, and she ran off, it scared me. I thought I wouldn't be able to protect Kagome, until I found out that she was residing here, with all of my friends. I had thought that she was in deep danger, until I found out that everyone came here on their own free will. It sorta made me...not realize...that you were also strong. I thought that I could take out your entire army, and take back my friends, because they had lied to me." Inuyasha stopped for another few seconds, making Kagome sigh, and Sesshoumaru grunt. He then continued on, again.

"I once again found out that they hadn't lied to me, and they actually wanted me to stay here. I hadn't realized that you accepted this for awhile, until Kagome had actually told me so. I was just so stunned about how everything changed so much, how everything, my friends, my promises, my life had changed in just a few days time, and I am still trying to overcome this sense. It is still too weird to me, that's all..." Inuyasha sighed, and closed his eyes. He hoped that his brother had a small understanding in his heart for him, even though it was unlikely.

Sesshoumaru just sat while looking ahead, not moving. Kagome moved her head over to see him, and she nudged her arm to him, snapping him out from his phase. He just looked over to Kagome, who had a smile on her face. She nodded, and he sighed and nodded.

"I understand, Inuyasha. Although, I would have not cared if it were not for Kagome. I am allowing the both of you to be friends. I trust you respect this, Inuyasha, for I know you do not wish to lose her. You can keep your promise to her, but know that I have also made myself a promise to protect her at all cost also." Inuyasha looked over to his brother, and nodded.

Kagome, who was sitting in the middle, burst out in laughter. Both of the brothers look at Kagome in confusion, wondering why she had started to laugh so abruptly. She finally calmed down after a few seconds, looking up at the two.

"It looks like I have two bodyguards now! Now I know I will never be attacked, or killed! My life is in no danger at all!" Kagome giggled, and stood. Inuyasha understood, and gave a small laugh. Sesshoumaru just nodded.

Kagome jumped up in the air, and stretched. She looked at the two, and giggled. They had been so different, yet alike. Inuyasha was smiling, Sesshoumaru was frowning. Inuyasha had never understood, while Sesshoumaru has. You would have never guessed them brothers if you wouldn't have known about it.

Kagome grabbed each of their arms, and pulled. Inuyasha stood, while Kagome was still trying to pull Sesshoumaru up.

"Sesshoumaru...please...get...up!" Kagome squeezed through her breath, trying to pull him up with all of her might. He just wouldn't budge! Sesshoumaru seemed more amused out of it then anything.

"Kagome, you and Inuyasha take a walk or something. I would try to prepare for tomorrow. I will be giving you lessons on how to protect and defend yourself. You need all of your energy for this, so be prepared. We will be up and ready by dawn. And do not forget about my invitation for tonight, either." Kagome let go of his arm and blushed, and hurried up and scurried away.

Inuyasha looked at his brother in confusion, but Sesshoumaru just gave him a small smirk in return. Inuyasha smirked back, knowing what he had in plan for that night. Would he really do it? Were they that into their relationship already? He just shrugged back the unwanted feelings, and put in the ones that were happy for Kagome. He took one more look at his brother, and ran off after Kagome. He needed to do some explaining to Kagome.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Another chapter done! I might not be able to update quickly after this, because I am swimming for 8 hours everyday, and I am wore out when I get home! I have a lot more ideas for new stories also, but I might hold them off till another time. Just getting one story to update is hard enough!

Well, thanks for all the great reviews! Please Read and Review more, they make me so happy :) Until next time...cyas:)


	18. Kagome: Sesshoumaru's Mate?

Hey! Another update! Heh, I broke my toe from swimming (how odd is that), so I'm stuck in my house doing nothing for the next week...which means I can update more :) Thanks sooo much for all of the wonderful reviews :)

''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Chapter 18: Kagome: Sesshoumaru's Mate?**

Kagome and Inuyasha walked along the garden edge, talking randomly to each other. They were both content with each other, they hadn't argued or bickered at each other since the last time Kagome sat him.

Inuyasha tried to keep up with Kagome's stories, but he was focused on one thing: explaining what Sesshoumaru wanted to do with Kagome. She was just a human, and no human never understood the procedures that a demon went through to be mated. It was easy for a youkai and a youkai to be mated, that was no problem, but it was a problem when a human mated a youkai.

Inuyasha almost didn't want to explain it to her, he wanted to leave it for Sesshoumaru to do. But, he knew how Sesshoumaru was. A one word explanation would suit him just fine. Perhaps a sentence, at least. He would probably say something like: 'Kagome, just follow as I do, and you will be fine.'

Heh, last time someone said that to their future mate, they both died in a horrific battle. That was something that he did not want Kagome to go through.

So now he just followed Kagome, trying to listen to her. Every now and then she'd stop talking, and Inuyasha would look over to her and say, 'Why did you stop talking?', and she would continue on.

Eventually, after a long hour of Inuyasha trying to tell Kagome the procedures of mating, and Kagome just rambling on about her future life, she eventually stopped talking for a good five minutes. Inuyasha took that time to finally cut in and explain to her what his brother wanted him to tell her.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha finally said, right before Kagome started up on her stories again, "I have something that I need to explain to you..."

Kagome just nodded, and waited for him to continue on. Inuyasha looked over to her, and stopped walking. Kagome followed suit, and stopped in her tracks also. Inuyasha guided them to a nearby bench, where they both sat. Inuyasha just fumbled with his hands, trying to find a good way to start his explanation.

"Kagome...Sesshoumaru has something in store for you tonight, when you meet him in his chambers." Inuyasha just threw out the first thing he could think of. Kagome just stared at him with a blank expression on her face. Inuyasha sighed, and tried to continue on.

"Well, if you go to his chambers, that is, he will want you to 'mate' him." Inuyasha stopped once again, looking over to Kagome. That had caught her attention. Her eyes were wide, her hand was covering her mouth. She moved her hand from her mouth, and opened it, but nothing came out. She was speechless. She spat out the first thing that she thought of.

"He wants to mate me!" Kagome squeaked out, her voice a little higher than a whisper. Inuyasha nodded, and sighed.

"Yes...he wants to mate you. But, mind you, its not as easy as one-two-three. You see, there's a process to it..."

Kagome couldn't move. She couldn't speak. Sesshoumaru wanted to mate with her? How did Inuyasha know? He wanted to mate with her already? Why now? Why not later? She opened her mouth to speak, and this time words came out.

"Why does he want to mate me so soon?"

Inuyasha looked into the gardens, and thought of an answer. He really didn't know why, so he answered to why he thought he wanted to so soon.

"Because he wants to claim you as his. He doesn't want no other man, hanyou, or youkai to take you from him. He would feel a lot more safer knowing you are his, and mating creates a bond between the two. When one is in danger, the other knows. He would know when you were in danger, so he wants to mate." Inuyasha stopped and looked up, and saw a single tear slide from Kagome's eyes. He stiffened up, not wanting Kagome to cry.

"He...cares for me...that much?" Kagome smiled, and wiped her single tear away form her face. She nodded her head to Inuyasha, who relaxed just a bit.

"So, you tell me that there is a procedure to it. Is it that hard? I mean, it couldn't be that hard, now could it?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, wanting to know the answers, but being patient. She needed to know a lot.

Inuyasha shook his head, and answered her questions.

"It is that hard. It would be a lot more easier if you were a youkai, but your not. And, it would be easier if you came form this time, but your not. Does Sesshoumaru even know that you come from the future?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I think I might have told him once, but I don't think he believed me. Who would, anyway?"

Inuyasha put his head into his hands. This was going to be harder than he thought it would.

"Well, Kagome, you are going to have to tell him where you are from first. He has to meet your family, so he can get approval from them. He cannot mate you until he does."

Kagome thought for a second. "But, you told me that he wanted to mate me tonight. How was he going to do that if he hasn't met my family yet?" Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe he thought that your family lived here, in the feudal times. Maybe he thought that he was so powerful, anybody would approve of him being their daughters mate. He probably thought that he could meet them tonight as well, before he mated you." Kagome nodded her head. It seemed reasonable. But, what was so hard about that?

Inuyasha almost read her mind, and continued.

"Okay, well meeting the females family is step one of mating. Step two is the longest." Inuyasha paused, until Kagome waved her hand in circles to make him continue. He sighed, and tried to explain step two.

"Well, since your human, this makes it difficult. Humans really cannot mate youkai. Well, they can, but there is a 90 percent chance that they would die in the process. Human bodies cannot take the force that youkai give to them, and they just die." Kagome's eyes widened that the remark, but Inuyasha ignored it.

"But, since you are a miko, you are more powerful then a regular human would be. You could probably take the force that Sesshoumaru gives." Kagome's eyes softened down, but Inuyasha grew stiff.

"Once you are 'done', he will bite you on the neck, claiming you his. But, this is where it grows tough for you." Inuyasha paused again, hearing Kagome's heart get louder.

"Once he bites you on the neck, he will cut himself, and draw his blood. He will then transfer his blood into your bite mark, bonding you two together, but you will not be a human anymore...you would transform into a youkai. He might not do this, though." Kagome's eyes questioned why, and Inuyasha answered.

"My mother and father decided not to change my mother into a youkai. You see, when you become youkai through your mate, if you are a human, you are disbanded from seeing your family anymore. Do not ask me why, this is youkai tradition. But, making you a youkai, would mean that you live your life a lot longer then you would in human years. You and Sesshoumaru would live for decades, centuries even, and be with each other until you died." Inuyasha paused when he heard Kagome gasp, but he was urged to keep going by Kagome's hand.

"I do not know why my mother and father decided not to change my mother into a youkai. I think it has something to do with the fact that my father was in a war at the time...but that's not the point. What I'm trying to say is, you need to prepare for this, if he changes you. It will hurt, Kagome. it would hurt a lot. Most humans make it through the beginning, but they die as they transform." Kagome simply nodded, as if not phased from that. But, she was far from not caring.

"After you have transformed into a youkai, the children you will bear will still be hanyou. When you two are 'done', and you produce pups in you, you would still be human, and then you would turn into a youkai. So your firstborn would be a hanyou. But, the pups you have after that would be full-blooded youkai. Do you understand?"

Kagome nodded again, and her head slumped down. There was a lot to know about mating! Who knew that it would take this much to just be simply mated? She would have never guessed. She was glad that Inuyasha was taking the time to tell her what to expect in the future. She would have killed Sesshoumaru if he wouldn't have told her this.

Inuyasha looked over to Kagome. She looked so...lost. He couldn't hold back the urge to hug her anymore, so he just hugged her. Kagome hugged him back, and they stayed like that for a minute or two.

When Inuyasha let go of Kagome, she had a smile on her face. Inuyasha smiled as well, glad that Kagome wasn't confused about any of this.

"Kagome...I don't want you hurt. promise me that if Sesshoumaru hurts you in any way, you will tell me. Please don't hide anything from me, Kagome. I don't want you hurt." Inuyasha's eyes saddened, but Kagome smiled. She grabbed hold of Inuyasha again, and hugged him tight. Inuyasha hesitated for a moment in shock, but hugged her back after a few seconds.

Kagome squeezed Inuyasha tight, and told him confidently:

"Don't worry. Sesshoumaru won't hurt me, I promise. And if he does hurt me, I'll be sure to tell you. Don't worry about me, okay?" Inuyasha smiled and nodded into the crook of Kagome's neck, until she let go of him. Inuyasha watched Kagome stand up, and jump in the air with her hands up. She stretched, hearing almost every bone in her body crack.

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha, who was staring at her. Kagome blushed. Why was he staring at her? Kagome snapped him out of his daze by waving a hand in front of his face. He blinked, and shook his head. He then stood up next to Kagome, who turned to face him.

"Well, thank you Inuyasha, for telling me everything. I really would have been lost if it weren't for you, I really, really appreciate it. You're a true friend." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's small blush. So, he was blushing, now was he? So he really did have a soft spot!

Kagome hopped, then ran past Inuyasha. She turned around while running, to wave at him to follow her. But, she tripped on a rock, and fell backwards, onto her butt. She squeaked, and bounced a little, then she swiftly stood back up, with a beet red face. She scratched the back of her head.

"Hehe heh..." Kagome turned around to run again, her back facing Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sweatdropped, then shook his head. What was he going to do with her? She was such an amusing sight as it was. It was a no wonder how Sesshoumaru put up with her...

'_Speaking of Sesshoumaru, where is that youkai?'_ Inuyasha wondered, while following to chase Kagome.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sesshoumaru stood on the other side of the castle from Inuyasha and Kagome, watching the sun set. He had given Inuyasha the hint to give Kagome the explanation of mating, and he hoped that Inuyasha had understood. In all of the years that Sesshoumaru had said his brother was stupid, he sure hoped he wasn't right now. He had to have matured through the years, right?

He walked a few paces, to stand under an old, historic tree. He looked up, through the branches. It was his favorite tree when he was younger, his mother used to take him to play in the gardens, and this was his favorite tree to play in...

------------FLASHBACK-------------

Sesshoumaru stood, waiting at the garden doors, waiting for his mother. She had told him to wait there, until she had come to play with him in the gardens.

Sesshoumaru bounced on his feet, while waiting for his mother to come. What was taking her so long?

Finally, his mother came walking out from her hall, the hall in which her room lay in. Sesshoumaru happily squealed, happy that his mother had finally came. His mother smiled, and waved him to go along, out the door. He nodded, and ran out the door, his mother in pursuit after him.

Sesshoumaru ran up to his favorite tree, the one that his mother used to tell him stories about.

"This is a special tree," he heard his mother saying. "It was planted the day your father was born."

Sesshoumaru happily jumped up into the tree, reaching the top eventually. His mother laughed, and called up to him.

"Sesshoumaru! Don't go so high! I can't see you anymore!"

Sesshoumaru bounced on the branch that he sat on, and called back to his mother.

"But, mother! I can't reach the sky if I can't go high!"

He heard his mother laugh, and he bounced even more. It was his favorite tree, because it was his mothers favorite tree.

-----------END FLASHBACK-----------

Sesshoumaru now stood under that same tree, and looked up to the top. He still couldn't see the top, the tree had grown so much since the times his mother and he used to go out and play in that tree.

Sesshoumaru sighed, and sat down under the tree. It brought back so many memories...ones that he cherished, and ones that he wished was forgotten. It was also under this same tree, that he used to play with Inuyasha, until the war broke out...

Sesshoumaru shook the memories out from his mind, trying to forget them. They were the reason why he vowed to never show emotion again, to never care for a human again. It was Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, that caused him to hate humans. She caused his father to be so weak, so open-minded...that it caused the death of him. He would not make the same mistake that his father has.

His father decided not to make Izayoi a youkai for one reason: because it would cause the nations to clash, from turning a human into a youkai. His father thought either that Izayoi would die in the process, from not being trained to be strong enough, or that it would take too long to compromise a treaty with her parents.

So, they did what they could. They mated, without turning Izayoi into a youkai.

That was the turning point of the Lords. They wanted him to turn Izayoi into a youkai, so InuTaisho wouldn't be distracted by her, and that was when he got attacked.

He got killed because of his worthless human mate.

He wouldn't let that happen to him...Kagome was strong, she was a miko as it was. He was going to turn her into a youkai...but that was, only if she agreed to it. And he needed to meet her family also...he needed to talk to her about that, and soon.

He headed off to his left, where Kagome and Inuyasha were approaching. They were still a ways away, so he took his time. No need to hurry.

As he felt the two approaching, he felt happiness. Happiness and joy coming from Kagome. Did Inuyasha talk to her about mating yet? He hoped he did, and he hoped Kagome felt happy about it.

He mostly hoped that Kagome would accept his offer.

Sesshoumaru saw the two turn the corner, and Kagome saw Sesshoumaru. Kagome instantly blushed, causing a smile come from Inuyasha, and a smirk come from Sesshoumaru. So, he had told her already. She was embarrassed to see him, at the least.

Sesshoumaru approached Kagome, and brought her into a tight hug. Kagome squeaked, and tried to hug him back, but with no avail. Inuyasha just continued to smile, feeling the emotions come from Sesshoumaru. So, Kagome melted his heart, and put his emotions back where they were supposed to be? It seemed that way, because he only showed emotions like this when he was around Kagome. At least somebody had finally gotten to his heart.

Sesshoumaru let go of Kagome, making her draw in a deep breath and let it out. He had stopped her from breathing! He squeezed her too tight! Kagome huffed a few more breaths, until she was fine. Sesshoumaru just eyed her, trying to find out if Inuyasha really did tell her.

Kagome finally caught her stance, and stood up straight. She looked up to Sesshoumaru, who looked down at her. He then opened his mouth to say something.

"Kagome, I need to meet your family. If Inuyasha hadn't told you yet, then I shall tell you on the way why." Kagome nodded then bowed her head. Inuyasha gulped. This was it, Kagome had to tell him where she came from. All he could do was wonder how his brother would react to the news.

Sesshoumaru waited for Kagome to answer him. Was she ever going to tell where she came from? He outlasted his patience, and asked her again.

"Kagome, I need to know where you come from. Can you please tell me?"

Kagome nodded, then looked up to Sesshoumaru. She hesitated a moment, then finally opened her mouth to tell him.

"I come from the future."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Woo! Another chapter done! It took me a whole day to write this, I had some serious writers block...but its done! I'm sorry that I left off on a small cliffy :) I didn't mean to. Well, hope you liked the chapter, please Read and Review! Until next time...!


	19. The Future?

Hey! Another update :) I'm sorry last chapter might have been a bit...confusing...to most readers, but I tried to explain what was going to happen in the future, so you knew what to expect, instead of trying to do it as the story went along, that seemed too hard so I just explained it beforehand :) Lol, sorry for the confusion.

Thanks soooooooooooo much for all of the wonderful reviews! They fill me with happiness and make me jump with joy :) Well, on with the chapter!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 19: The Future?

"The future?"

"Yes, the future."

"I don't believe you."

"I know."

Kagome exhaled, and shook her head. She and Sesshoumaru had been on the subject of where she lived for over 15 minutes, but all Sesshoumaru kept on repeating was 'the future?' He was so hard to convince. Kagome sighed, and forced herself to be nice.

"Sesshoumaru, I know this is hard to believe. But yes, I come from the future. You can ask Inuyasha, he's been there with me a couple of times before. He will tell you all about it."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru turned to face Inuyasha, whose eyes had gone wide, and he held his hands up in defense.

"Hey, hey, hey! I have nothing to do with this! Don't get me involved!" Sesshoumaru hadn't heard the words that Inuyasha yelped out, and he swiftly grabbed Inuyasha's neck, and pinned him against the castle wall in one quick motion.

"Inuyasha, what crazy thoughts have you been putting into Kagome's mind?" Sesshoumaru snarled in Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha just squeaked, unable to talk for the hands of Sesshoumaru were squeezing his neck far too tight for comfort.

Kagome 'eeped', and ran up to the fighting siblings. She touched Sesshoumaru's arm, causing him to relax, and drop Inuyasha. He fell in a heap on the ground, clutching his pained neck. What the heck was that for!

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who just growled at Sesshoumaru, after seeing Kagome's glare. She then looked up at Sesshoumaru, who was eyeing her suspiciously. Kagome sighed.

"Sesshoumaru, don't blame Inuyasha for this. I really do come from the future, and if you do not believe me, then I will take you there myself. You can ask my friends about it, they know I come from the future also." Kagome tried to explain to Sesshoumaru, but he was unaware of what Kagome had said, and he just snarled at Inuyasha. He wanted to squeeze the living breath out from him, but Kagome's touch on his arm was calming him, and he decided not to, for the sake of Kagome.

Inuyasha just looked at the two. Kagome was talking to Sesshoumaru, who seemed entirely unfocused on her, and who had a set expression on him. Inuyasha once again growled. It wasn't his damn fault that Kagome came form the future! He didn't believe her at first either, until she finally showed him. Boy, was that a shock to be thrown 500 years in the future. He knew that Sesshoumaru wouldn't handle it well either.

Inuyasha continued to glare at his brother, as his brother continued to glare at him. Inuyasha was unable to break his glance, for he did not want to have another argument with his brother. He didn't want Kagome to 'sit' him again. He shuddered. He hated it when she sat him.

Kagome continued to explain the circumstances to Sesshoumaru, until he finally turned to face her. He put a finger over her lips to shush her. Kagome stopped talking abruptly, taken back from Sesshoumaru's action. Was she talking too much again?

Sesshoumaru took his finger away from Kagome's mouth, and he lifted her chin with his finger. He looked her in the eyes, and smiled, much to Kagome's disbelief. She had thought that he was angry for some odd reason. She opened her mouth to talk, but Sesshoumaru had once again shushed her with his finger.

"Shhh...I know you want me to believe you about this whole 'future' thing, but I will not believe you, or anybody that tells me, until you show it to me. I think that you need some sleep, and Inuyasha and I will work things out."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. What in the hell did he want to work out! Since when was this his fault? He hadn't done anything to make Kagome believe anything! And now Sesshoumaru wanted to kill him because he thought that he had...brainwashed her! What in the hell kind of reasoning did Sesshoumaru do in his stupid mind!

Kagome's eyes grew hard, and she swiped away Sesshoumaru's hand.

"Sesshoumaru, this has nothing to do with Inuyasha! I DO come from the future, and I will PROVE it to you! We can go right now if you want to!" Kagome threw her hands up in the air, growing extremely weary rom this subject. Why did everything have to be so complicated when it came to Sesshoumaru? He was so hard-headed!

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at Kagome's explosion, and he just waved it off. Kagome was out of her mind. What kind of trickery did Inuyasha do with her? Did she come from a long line of miko's that nobody knows about? Did somebody make her believe she was someone she was not? There had to be some kind of explanation to all of this, and he knew that Inuyasha was behind it all.

Kagome saw in Sesshoumaru's body language, and in his eyes, that he did not believe her. She knew that he was going to kill Inuyasha when he got the chance. She knew she shouldn't have said anything about him knowing about her living in the future. Oh, how did she ever get herself into this situation?

Inuyasha finally stood, causing both Kagome and Sesshoumaru to turn their attention towards him. He stretched, and faced the two. He saw the anger in Sesshoumaru's eyes, and the pity in Kagome's. He just 'Feh-ed', and turned to go.

"This has nothing to do with me. You guys can sort out your problems as they go, but don't get me involved in them." Inuyasha turned to go, but Sesshoumaru placed a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, and turned to face Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru's eyes had hatred written all over them. Kagome gasped, and pulled Sesshoumaru's hand back. Sesshoumaru's eyes then dimmed out, and he faced Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru, please don't blame this on Inuyasha. Come on, we will go to my home place now, just so I can prove it to you." Kagome pleaded with Sesshoumaru, but Sesshoumaru's attention was faced toward the hanyou.

"No, Kagome, we will go tomorrow. It is too late to go now. There is food in the kitchen if you are hungry, or you can just ask a servant to bring food to your room." Kagome nodded, and grabbed Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who was mouthing a 'come on', so he followed her and left, leaving Sesshoumaru to stand in the same position he was in when they left. He was deep in thought, too deep to almost notice the two quickly scurry off.

'Does Kagome really come from the future? How far in the future is she from? And she said that Inuyasha came from the future...Well then, I guess I am going to have to speak with him about this later on.'

Sesshoumaru nodded to himself, seemingly pleased with his plans. He then turned to face the sun, which was almost gone in the horizon.

'Its getting dark...I should head inside...'

Sesshoumaru sighed, and then walked his way into the castle.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kagome and Inuyasha walked, toward the guest hall. Kagome was apologizing to Inuyasha about what happened to him and Sesshoumaru, but Inuyasha just brushed it off. That wasn't his biggest concern at the moment. It was worrying about Kagome, and if Sesshoumaru would try to hurt her if she took him to the future. He had almost wanted to rip Kagome's throat out when he first went to the future, for daring to bring him to such a place with polluted air, loud people, and too many things going on at once.

It was all too unbearable.

He knew that Sesshoumaru wouldn't take the situation well either, because of the fact that he was a youkai, and he was just a hanyou. Sesshoumaru could probably hear and smell much better then he could, much to his disliking, so he knew that he wouldn't take it well. He would just have to go to Kagome's time with them...but how would he convince Sesshoumaru that he was going also?

He couldn't think of a reason why.

After a few minutes of Kagome's apologizing, she finally noticed that Inuyasha wasn't paying attention. His head was bowed slightly, and he seemed deep in thought. Kagome instantly grew angry, but she softened after Inuyasha's ears flattened, and his head bowed lower. What was he thinking about?

"...Inuyasha?"

Kagome's voice had made Inuyasha slip out from his trance, and he shook his head, and turned his head to meet Kagome's eyes.

"...What?"

Kagome's eyes softened more, and she stopped walking. Inuyasha stopped a few steps ahead of her, not turning to look back.

"Why are you stopping?"

Kagome's mind was wandering, trying to find a reason why Inuyasha would look so sad.

"What are you thinking about?"

Inuyasha just bowed his head, covering his eyes. How did she know that he was thinking? Did he show it that much in his features?

"Nothing, just don't worry about it. Its nothing important, really."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but a running Sango caught her from her tracks.

"Kagome! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Kagome turned and smiled at Sango, who approached her rather quickly. She closed her eyes and laughed, and when she opened them again, she saw Inuyasha walking slowly away. She frown, but Sango's cheery voice brightened her up just a bit.

"Kagome! You won't believe it! Miroku and I have been walking around the castle all day, just talking and all, and he hasn't groped me, or tried to at all! And the best part is, Miroku asked me to be with him forever, and he was sincere about it! Can you believe it! I'm so happy!"

Sango squealed, and jumped. Kagome laughed, and jumped with her. So, she was right! Miroku really did have a thing for Sango! She knew that Miroku would change his ways for Sango, she always knew that he would.

"So, Kagome, where have you been all day? I haven't seen you since we did our little plan with Miroku!"

Kagome sighed, and smiled sadly. The thought of Sesshoumaru not believing her was making her feel guilty for what he did to Inuyasha. She really didn't mean to cause any harm to Inuyasha! She was just trying to prove it to Sesshoumaru without actually taking him there. And only if the well would allow it. It let Inuyasha through, and that centipede demon, why not Sesshoumaru? A small part of her hoped that it wouldn't.

Sango noticed the sad look in Kagome's eyes, and she instantly tried to cheer her up.

"Oh, come on Kagome! Whatever happened today couldn't be that bad! You know what, lets just get to our rooms, you can sleep in my room. We can get a servant to bring us food, and we can talk about whatever's bothering you, okay?"

Kagome looked up at Sango, and smiled. She nodded her head, and hugged Sango. She always knew how to bring her up. They let go of each other, and walked slowly up to Sango's room.

''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sesshoumaru walked around his castle aimlessly, just trying to reason everything out in his head. On top of that, he was trying to find Inuyasha. He wanted to just talk to him about this future thing. Hopefully he had forgiven him for trying to kill him earlier.

Sesshoumaru walked up and down all the halls, gone into the library, the dining hall, everywhere. He had even checked Inuyasha's room, and he wasn't there. Where in the hell could he have gone? There was only one place that he hadn't checked, the gardens. But, they had just came from there, why would he gone back? He decided to take a look anyway.

As he walked out from the castle doors into the gardens, he sensed Inuyasha nearby immediately. He knew he was here, there was nowhere else he could have gone, except for off of his premises.

He saw him sitting under the grand old tree, his favorite tree, the tree that was planted when his father was born. He approached Inuyasha, who was well aware of his presence.

Inuyasha looked up at the sky, gazing at all of the stars that lay there. Sesshoumaru stood a few inches away from him, and he sat down as well, on the opposite side of the trunk that Inuyasha sat. They both sat staring at the stars for a bit, until Inuyasha had broken the silence.

"These stars are rare in Kagome's time, you can barely see any at all."

Sesshoumaru just simply nodded, knowing that silence was the best answer. He knew not to get into a fight now, it was useless.

"Kagome's time...tell me about it."

Inuyasha was taken aback by his brothers words, he had expected him to tear off his head, not ask him about Kagome's time! Inuyasha nodded his head, and breathed in deeply.

"Well, to start off...she lives 500 years in the future. She travels from here to there through the Bone Eaters Well, which I'm sure you know of." Sesshoumaru nodded again, and Inuyasha continued, knowing well that silence was Sesshoumaru's answer.

"Humans rule the planet, there are no youkai at all in her era..." Inuyasha heard Sesshoumaru's low growl at his comment, but he decided to ignore it as best as he could, and continued.

"It is very polluted, and its loud. Your senses probably wouldn't get used to it, so I would suggest finding a scent you like, and concentrating on that, until you go into Kagome's home. Her home always smells nice, don't ask me why, but you cannot hear or smell the outside, which I'm sure you will be pleased by."

There was another silence, until Inuyasha took another breath, and spoke again.

"There is something called 'technology' there, which is very improved, and vast from our time. Some things there I have seen, and they still continue to amaze me. I even wonder how humans managed to do it, I still think that youkai roam the areas, but they keep themselves hidden, like you would when you go there."

Sesshoumaru took a minute to sink in all of Inuyasha's information, and then nodded. So, from what Inuyasha was telling him, Kagome wasn't lying. He would have to apologize to her later about that. He rose from his spot on the ground, and sniffed the air.

"Inuyasha, I apologize for the attack I placed on you earlier. I was having confusion."

Inuyasha nodded, and looked up to the sky again.

'Why is he apologizing? That's not like him...'

Sesshoumaru straightened up, and started walking toward the castle. He said his last comment before he was inside the castle.

"I hope we can talk like this again..."

Inuyasha looked over to where Sesshoumaru was, but he had disappeared into the castle. Did he just say he hoped to talk more like this again? Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. What had gotten into Sesshoumaru? That was _really_ not like him!

Inuyasha thought for a moment, then smiled.

'Kagome...'

He shook his head, and closed his eyes. That girl could work miracles on ones soul...

'I guess Sesshoumaru needs it anyways...'

Inuyasha stood, and smiled sadly. Kagome had worked wonders on Sesshoumaru's heart, she even made him come to accept humans, even to take one as a mate. She even made him consider himself as a real brother...one he didn't try to kill all of the time, one that he actually let in his castle to live there...

'Sesshoumaru, you are one lucky youkai...'

Inuyasha bowed his head, and walked slowly into the castle.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Well, there you go, another chapter done! Sorry that the end is sort of sad, Inuyasha being all thrown around everywhere...but, I might give him somebody in the future :) You never know! I'm not that mean of a person! Lol...

Read and Review!

Until next time... :)


	20. Back to the Future

Hey! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, but I've been very busy! I plan on moving out when I'm 17, NSA gave me job opportunities, so I plan on working for them...heh. I've been twisted up in that, wish me luck. So, I may not be able to update as quickly as I use to, obviously. I'm really sorry about this...

Thanks soooooooooo much for all of the reviews! They really do make me happy :) Well, on with the chapter!

(**Disclaimer: **Don't own Inuyasha, do own Seekou and Intaya.)

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Chapter 20: Back to the Future**

"Oh my god, do you think so?"

"Yes, it looks wonderful on you."

Kagome and Sango were both getting dressed. Kagome had been attempting to find her old school uniform, when she stumbled upon a rather large closet, with a large selection of kimonos. Kagome didn't cease the chance to find one that looked good on her. She had tried on the 30th one in the past hour, and Sango was starting to grow weary of the selection. They all basically looked the same, but with different colors. You couldn't tell Kagome that though. She had still wanted to try every single one on.

"Oh, I just love this color on me!" Kagome started spinning in circles, waving her arms in the air. She had picked up her girly instinct at the moment she saw the selection of clothing, and she just had to try every one on. Oh, how the clothes were so soft and comfy! Her school uniform would never be able to compete with the silk and cloth the feudal times had.

Kagome noticed Sango staring at the ground, obviously bored with Kagome's act. She stopped spinning, and hobbled dizzily over to Sango. She plopped down on the bedside next to her, and shook the dizzies free from her head. Sango looked up and smiled.

"Kagome, why have you stopped trying on the kimonos? There are still many left..." Sango trailed off, and Kagome just smiled.

"No, I like this one. It hugs me perfectly, and it is very comfortable. Now, why don't you try one on that Miroku would like on you, hmm?"

That had caught Sango's attention, and her head shot up. Kagome winked at her, and laughed. Sango laughed in embarrassment, and hit Kagome's arm playfully.

Kagome jumped off from the bed, and pulled Sango up with her. She then went over to the pile of kimonos next to the closet, and started digging in it. She found the one she liked, and handed it to Sango. Sango just stared at it in her hand for a minute, and then started to take her clothes off to try it on.

When she finally got it on, Kagome gasped. It was dark blue, and it had red flowers on the sleeves and the shoulders. The bow was red, and it hugged her curves perfectly. The rich blue accented her features, making her look all the better. Sango looked up at Kagome, and noticed the expression set on her face.

"Kagome, is there something wrong?"

Kagome shook her head, and smiled.

"No, the kimono looks beautiful on you. I know Miroku will love it on you, just be careful around him, okay?" Sango giggled and nodded, as Kagome proceeded to open the door. As soon as she opened it, a very stern looking Sesshoumaru strode in, making both Kagome and Sango gasp. He just looked at the two girls, and at the pile of clothing on the floor. He sighed, and shook his head.

"Kagome, we are running late. Inuyasha tells me that the Bone Eaters Well is quite a distance from here, so we will be leaving very soon. It is noon now, I intend to be there in three hours. Meet me down in the main hallway." With one quick look at the girls, Sesshoumaru left.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other after Sesshoumaru's leave, and shrugged. Always like men to ruin the fun...

Kagome picked up the huge pile of clothes with both of her arms, and dropped them in the closet in a huff. She picked up the remaining kimonos, and also put them in the closet.

'_I'll just get them later...hopefully Sesshoumaru won't find out about them until after I clean it up...'_

Kagome scanned the room for anything she would need, and came upon her backpack. She 'aah'-ed, and picked it up. She also retrieved her school uniform from the bathroom, she really needed to clean it at home, and get a new one.

She scanned the room one last time, and didn't see anything, She nodded to Sango, who nodded back, and they both left, closing the door behind them. They made their way down to the main hall, where they saw Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and another youkai. It seemed to be a girl, and Inuyasha seemed to have his eye intent on her. Kagome smiled.

'_Good, maybe he's found someone worth his liking...'_

Kagome and Sango walked up to the trio in the main hallway, and Inuyasha was the first to realize they were approaching.

"Geez you two, think it took long enough?" Kagome waved him off with a 'sit', which caught the youkai girl's attention. She giggled, and hid her mouth. Kagome was looking at the girl with interest, at who she was, and why she was here. Sesshoumaru seemed to notice her interest, and introduced her to the youkai girl.

"Kagome, this is Intaya, who is, in turn, Seekou's sister." Intaya turned to look at the mention of her name, and smiled.

"Yup, I'm Intaya. I'm here because of Sango, my brother requests to see her again. He wishes to come back to Sesshoumaru's castle, and stay here for a few days, to get to know everybody, and Kagome, who I have heard is going to be Sesshoumaru's mate." Intaya winked at Kagome, knowing it was her from the blush that spread within her cheeks.

Sango froze from the request that Seekou wanted. He wanted to see her again? Why? Was she that important to him? Did she make a mistake at choosing Miroku over him? What would he do if he heard about it? Her mind buzzed with questions.

Inuyasha did nothing but keep an apt eye on Intaya. Something about her poked at Inuyasha's interest, and he couldn't place why...

After Kagome's blush and embarrassment faded, she had a few questions to place, and she couldn't stand not to ask them.

Intaya looked to be some kind of cat youkai, from the stripes on her ears, the long orange and black striped tail, and the stripes on her cheeks. Her hair was black with stripes of orange in it, and it fell to the middle of her back. Her clothes were tight to her, covering her entire torso, but her arms and legs were covered with strips of black clothing.

She had to know what kind of youkai she was.

"Intaya, I don't mean to be rude, but what kind of youkai are you? I don't think I can place if Seekou told us what kind he was, either."

Intaya smiled and nodded, and bounced on her feet.

"Me and my brother are both tiger youkai, as you can tell from the markings on my face and my tail. Seekou decides to keep himself undercover, and wear a human disguise, as well as masking his scent, so his enemies won't know it's him. He tends to travel a lot, so people are always looking to kill him. I assume you have only seen him in his human form?" Kagome nodded, and Intaya nodded.

"He really doesn't look much different in his youkai form, just the tail, stripes, and the hair, like me. He's also a lot more muscular, which I might add." Intaya continued to bounce on her feet, awaiting to see if Kagome had any more questions.

Kagome thought for a second, and nodded.

"How old are you guys?" Intaya smiled and giggled.

"Well, in human years I am 17, but I have lived for over 200 years. Seekou is 22, but he has lived for over 300 years." Kagome made an 'O' shape with her mouth, at which Intaya just giggled at.

Kagome thought for a moment, then shook her head.

"Well, I only have two more questions. Are you staying here with Seekou as well? And, when is he supposed to be here?"

Inuyasha sucked in his breath at the first question. He hoped that this 'Intaya' girl would stay, just so he could get his fair watch of her. Kagome heard his sharp intake of breath, and smirked.

"Well, Seekou plans to be here later today, and I will stay if Sesshoumaru allows it." Both Kagome and Intaya looked over to Sesshoumaru, and gave him puppy eyes. Sesshoumaru sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Intaya, you can stay. But we are leaving now, Kagome. Do you have everything?" Kagome and Intaya jumped in joy, and Kagome nodded.

Sesshoumaru nodded back to her, and turned to go. Kagome followed suit, and walked out the huge front door with him, waving her friends goodbye.

Outside the castle, it was a beautiful day. It was warm, the sun was shining, and the birds were chirping. You couldn't enjoy days like this anymore in her times, so she enjoyed it as much as possible in the feudal times.

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru for a little bit, until Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks, Kagome stopping next to him.

"Hold onto me."

Kagome nodded, and held his arm. A cloud formed beneath their feet, and Kagome eeped when the cloud lifted off of the ground quite quickly. She held tighter onto Sesshoumaru's arm, making him smile. He pulled his arm free from Kagome's grasp, and snaked it around her waist, making a stronger hold on her. Kagome clung to his chest, afraid that she was going to fall from the small cloud.

The cloud took flight, and pretty quickly. Kagome closed her eyes to block the intense wind that was coming forth onto them, from the incredible speed that they were flying at. Kagome did nothing more but hold tighter onto Seshoumaru, ensuring that he wasn't going to let go of her, or let her fall.

They traveled like that for about an hour, until Kagome's leg came to a cramp. She tried moving her leg around to shift it in a comfortable position without letting go of Sesshoumaru, but it didn't work. Sesshoumaru looked down to notice the way Kagome was moving, as if trying to get comfortable. He smiled and shook his head. With one quick motion, he picked up Kagome, and held her bridal style. Kagome gasped, and froze for a few seconds, but then relaxed into Sesshoumaru's arms when she realized how comfy his hold was.

Sesshoumaru held her the entire rest of the way, she eventually fell asleep in his arms, and was giving off a light snore. As they landed next to the Bone Eaters Well, he didn't want to put her down, or wake her. She was just too beautiful, the way the sun reflected off from her hair, and made it shine. Just the entire way she looked made her look like a goddess. The phase finally ended when Kagome stirred in her sleep, from the lack of movement and wind. She nodded awake, and realized that they were on ground.

She jumped out from his arms, and realized that they were right next to the Bone eaters Well. She turned around, and put her hands on her hips.

"How did we get here so fast?" Sesshoumaru snorted.

"You slept the entire time, that's how we got here that fast. Now, you say that you go through this well, and you live on the other side?" Kagome nodded, and Sesshoumaru snorted again.

"Wow Kagome, I think you really are losing your mind. Now, why don't you show me this 'future' of yours, hmm?"

Kagome shook her head and rolled her eyes. She grabbed hold of Sesshoumaru's arm, and pulled him to the well.

"Now, I really don't know if you will be able to cross over. Inuyasha can, and you're his brother, and your with me, so you should be able to. Hold my hand, and don't let go, no matter what."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and nodded. They both jumped in the well, and as they did, the purple light folded around the two. Sesshoumaru's eyes widen in surprise, and he looked around himself. He felt Kagome's hand tighten around his, and he squeezed back. After a few more seconds, they were back on ground again, except in Kagome's time.

Sesshoumaru stood, and looked up. There was a roof overhead, and he could not smell the forest.

'_Hmm...so maybe Kagome wasn't lying after all...but, Inuyasha said something about the scents here, and how they could make you pass out...'_

Kagome climbed out from the well as Sesshoumaru thought. When she reached the top, she looked down into it, looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Kagome's voice invaded Sesshoumaru's thoughts, and he nodded. He jumped out from the well, as Kagome watched him. She nodded to him, and started for the door.

"Now, Inuyasha usually starts freaking out around this point. I'd hold your nose, if I were you." Sesshoumaru couldn't ask why as Kagome opened the door. Many scents reeked his nose, too many to count. It invaded his senses, and made him dizzy. He held his head, and closed his eyes. Kagome looked back, and sighed.

"You'll get used to it eventually, Inuyasha usually gets over it when we go into my house. You'll make it, don't worry." Kagome walked out from ths shrine. Sesshoumaru followed, but very slowly, as a huge headache was starting to storm his head.

Kagome ran up to her house, Sesshoumaru right behind her, not wanting to stay out there anymore. They eventually reached Kagome's house, when Kagome started yelling.

"Mom! Souta! Grandpa! I'm hoooome!" Kagome ran into her house, running into her kitchen, where she knew her mom always was. She was there, and she gave Kagome a hug.

"Kagome! I didn't know you would be home so soon! Is something the matter?" Kagome's eyes just widen, and she looked slowly back to where Sesshoumaru stood. He looked pretty content. Kagome's mother's eyes also followed to what Kagome was staring at, and she just gasped.

"Oh! Kagome, who is this?" Kagome just studdered and sighed, not knowing what to say to her mother. How was she supposed to say that he was the man she wanted to mate, it was Inuyasha's brother, and they needed her consent?

Sesshoumaru noticed the distraught look in Kagome's eyes, and decided to tell her mother what he wanted.

"Hello, I assume you are Kagome's mother, correct?" Kagome's mother smiled warmly, and nodded.

"I am Sesshoumaru, pleased to meet you. I assume you know Inuyasha?" Kagome's mother smiled and nodded once again.

"Yes, he is my brother. But, I assume you really want to know what I'm here for, correct?" Kagome's mother hesitated for a second, then nodded once more.

Kagome was astonished. Sesshoumaru was actually being nice! He wasn't barging in, telling her mom that he was going to be her daughters mate then rushing off, like she thought he was. Then again, they weren't dealing with Inuyasha either. She then realized that he was about to tell her mom that he wanted to be her mate. Her eyes widened.

"Well, it has came to be that I, am in love with Kagome, your daughter, and I plan on mating with her."

Kagome noticed the change in expression on her mother's face, and the look Sesshoumaru had in his eye. He wasn't going to take no for an answer. She held her head with her hands. What had she gotten herself into?

Kagome's mother just stood for a bit, not moving, or saying anything. After about a minute or so, she finally nodded, with a smile. Sesshoumaru smiled back, taking relief off from his chest. Kagome also looked up, and realized that the tension was gone from Sesshoumaru. Her mother had given him permission?

"Sesshoumaru, I will allow you to be with me daughter. Just promise me one thing: she will be safe in your care. I am a very worried mother, my daughter is always over there, fighting demons and who knows what, and it makes it very hard to live knowing that my daughter could be in deep danger at any time. Please promise me her protection."

Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding. "I will not allow any harm to befall Kagome. I promise you that."

Kagome's mother nodded in thanks, and she gave Sesshoumaru a small hug, and he actually hugged her back. Kagome's eyes grew wide. He was changing so much!

When they let go from each other, Sesshoumaru stepped over to Kagome's side, and held her waist. Kagome smiled at her mother in a way of saying thanks, and she nodded back.

"How long will you two be staying?" Kagome thought for a second.

"Probably until tomorrow. We told the others that we would be back in two days, and Sesshoumaru can't take much of the scents we have here. His scents are twice as strong as Inuyasha, because Inuyasha was just a half demon, and Sesshoumaru is a full."

Kagome's mother nodded, and closed her eyes.

"Will I be able to see you again?"

Kagome looked up to Sesshoumaru, who nodded to her. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed.

"I...don't know. Normal tradition is for the female's family to move in with the male, if he is a lord of a castle or something like that. But, since I live in modern times...I don't know what will happen..." Kagome bow her head. Kagome's mother walked up to her and gave her a hug. Kagome hugged her back, not wanting to leave her family.

"Kagome, don't worry about it. We will figure something out, I promise." Kagome just nodded at her mothers words, hoping that they would all be true. They let go from each other, and Kagome's mother turned around to go back to her kitchen duty's.

"Souta will be home soon, you can introduce Sesshoumaru to him. Your grandpa took a vacation to America, so he will sadly not be back in time to see you go. Why don't you run up to your room, and pack your bags for tomorrow? I'll cook up some dinner, then we can all sit down and talk, okay?" Kagome smiled and nodded, and grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm. She ran up her stairs, dragging along the overly curious youkai.

In Kagome's room, Sesshoumaru seemed more interested in all of the odd things, then in Kagome. He was mostly interested in the light switch, turning it on and off amazed him. He just poked around Kagome's room most of the time, nosing in and out of her drawers, and looking at everything. To Kagome, he just looked like a lost puppy. She giggled most of the time, but she still packed her bag full of everything that she could get to fit in there.

When Kagome's mother called them down to eat, she finally finished packing her back full of everything that she could. She then dragged Sesshoumaru out from his curiosity, and back down into the kitchen. She sat down at the kitchen table, Sesshoumaru sliding in the seat next to her. Kagome's mother placed a plate of food in front of both of them, and while Sesshoumaru just poked and prodded at the odd food, Kagome gobbled it all up. Sesshoumaru eventually ate the food, to be nice, even though he really enjoyed the taste of it all.

They eventually began talking to each other, Kagome telling her mom how she met Sesshoumaru (much to her dismay), telling her the travels she's been on since she last spoke with her, how Inuyasha was, the usual stuff.

Souta came home eventually, right in the middle of their conversation, and instantly became interested in Sesshoumaru. He asked him tons of questions, and poked at his sword, wanting to know every bit of detail about him.

"So, your Inuyasha's brother? You look cooler then him. You have the cool clothes, and the cool marks on your face."

Sesshoumaru smiled and nodded, knowing that he attracted more attention then Inuyasha did. He was pleased that Kagome's younger brother liked him more then he liked Inuyasha.

Kagome was once again astonished at how nice Sesshoumaru was being. He wasn't trying to kill her family, he talked evenly about Inuyasha, and he even let Souta hold his sword!

The conversation eventually gave away, and Souta ran up to his room to get to sleep. It was going on 10, and Souta had school the next day. Kagome decided not to go, she really didn't want to leave Sesshoumaru at her house, alone for the day. They went up to her room, and Kagome flopped on her bed. Sesshoumaru closed the door behind him, giving them a bit of privacy.

Sesshoumaru took off his armor, and his boots. Kagome smiled, and scooted over on her bed, and allow Sesshoumaru lay next to her. He gladly took the spot, and lay next to her on her small bed. He turned to face Kagome, who was already drifting off to sleep. Kagome, though wanted to thank Sesshoumaru before she fell dead asleep.

"Sesshoumaru, I wanted to thank you for being so nice to my family today. You really...aah...surprised me when you...were so...nice..." Kagome drifted off to sleep, causing Sesshoumaru to smile. He grabbed her tiny frame, and pulled her closer to him. He held her, as he nestled his face in her hair. He also started to drift off to sleep, from the comfort that Kagome gave him.

"Anything for you my love...anything for you..."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Well, another chapter done! Lol, this is my longest one yet. Its surprising, ne? Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I wrote this with a bad case of writers block, so I just wrote what came to my mind :)

Read and Review!

Until next time... :)


	21. The Troubles of Inuyasha

Hey! I updated, isn't it amazing! Well, I'm feeling a bit giddy right now, so this chapter is probably going to be based around my giddiness. I can't help it though, 3 bags of sour worms and swimming can really do that to ya!

Thank you guys so very much for all of the reviews, I really wish I could thank you all individually, but that would take a very long time... :P

Well, on with the chapter...!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Chapter 21: The Troubles of Inuyasha**

Kagome ran back and forth around her house, gathering all of her supplies to last her for at least a couple of months in the feudal area. She had came to the conclusion that one bag full of stuff just wasn't enough, that she needed two to last her for quite a long time.

She had already filled her yellow bag up to the brim with supplies, which Sesshoumaru was holding. He sighed as he watched his future mate run back and forth mindlessly around her house, forgetting what she remembered to bring, and then forgetting what she was doing. She was in quite a haste, that Sesshoumaru eventually gave up the idea of getting out of her time by at least dawn, it was now noon, and Kagome had still yet to fill her other bag.

What in the world does a girl need to last her a couple of months in the feudal area? He knew he would never find that answer out. He watched as Kagome stuffed more and more things in her big duffel bag, and mumbled incoherently.

"Mmm...sweater, socks, shorts...got it...pads, tampons...got it..."

Sesshoumaru watched along as Kagome stuffed weird looking cloths into her bag, and odd looking snake things. These things were apparently called 'pads', and 'tampons'. He would have to ask what those odd-looking cloths were used for. He couldn't have something odd-looking in his castle, at which he didn't know the use of. He smirked. Maybe it would have the same functions as that 'bra' thing...

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud squeal, then a slight jump from Kagome. He looked over at her, and she was smiling and bouncing on her toes.

"Ok, I'm done! We can go now!"

Sesshoumaru let out a sigh of relief, as Kagome ran around her house once more, to look for her mother. Sesshoumaru went over to her large bag, and picked it up. It was a heavy thing, weighing at about 30lbs, Sesshoumaru guessed. It didn't seem to phase him though, he carried many heavier things for a lot longer then what he had to carry the bag for. He walked over to the backdoor, opened it, then stepped outside. A rather large and fat cat came up from behind Sesshoumaru, and rubbed on his leg, startling him. Sesshoumaru jumped a bit, then settled down when he saw that it was just Kagome's cat, which she called Buyo (?).

He kneeled down, and petted the cats head. It purred under Sesshoumaru's touch, which made Sesshoumaru just deepen the ministrations on its head, and scratch under its ears. Sesshoumaru heaved the bags off from his back, and picked up the cat. He never saw a real cat before, only the youkai cats. Breeding normal cats wasn't very common in the feudal times, so he never got his chance to actually encounter one. Buyo rested his head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, while Sesshoumaru pet his back.

After about 5 minutes, Sesshoumaru started to hear Kagome and her mother approaching, but he was enjoying the cat in his arms, its fur was very soft, and its purr vibrated in his head. The cat was all too calming, so he simply didn't put it down.

Kagome finally reached Sesshoumaru, and when she saw the sight that was in front of her, she froze. Kagome's mother also saw the scene, and froze, behind Kagome. Kagome's mouth gaped open, and only one thought ran through her mind.

'_Isn't Sesshoumaru a dog youkai? Isn't he supposed to hate cats?'_

Eventually, Sesshoumaru placed Buyo back down on the ground, where he just plopped, and lay. He picked the bags back up, and nodded his head.

"Okay Kagome, lets go. "

As he turned to go, hushed whispers were heard from Kagome to her mother.

"Kagome, isn't he a dog youkai, or something like that?"

"Yes mom, he is."

"Then why did he seem so attached to Buyo?"

"I have no idea."

Sesshoumaru smiled, and continued to walk back to the well. Who knew that he also had a weak spot for cats? He surely didn't.

Kagome came running up to Sesshoumaru a little while later. They were only feet from the well at that moment, and Kagome was full of questions. She knew that he wouldn't answer them once they started to fly back to his castle, so she had to ask them now.

"Sesshoumaru, why did you seem to attached to my cat back there?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome, whose eyes were as large as saucers. He smiled, and looked back up to the well.

"I do not know, he just started rubbing my leg, and I picked him up. He just...soothed me in such a way that I cannot describe."

Sesshoumaru frowned, and finally made it to the shrine. He opened the door, and stepped inside. He didn't like to know that he had weak spots. It nerved him so that Rin and Kagome were his largest of them all, and now he was developing more and more as they came. He would have to be more alert next time, so he would not fall for such a weak move again.

He stepped up to the well, and held out his hand for Kagome to grab. She grabbed his hand, and nodded to him. He jumped in, along with Kagome, who still had questions on her mind.

'_Why did he frown when I asked him why he seemed so attached to my cat? Did I make him angry? Oh well, I guess I'll find out later...'_

'''''''''''''''''''

Inuyasha walked back and forth in his room. When was Kagome going to get back? She was only gone one day, and already he was so worried about her. Did Sesshoumaru hurt her? Did he freak out by the rush of scent and kill Kagome? He wanted Kagome to get back as soon as possible, and that wasn't soon enough.

That just wasn't the only thing bothering him so much, though. It was that tiger youkai, Intaya. She intrigued him in a way that he could not understand. He barely knew the girl, but still, he wanted to know more about her. The only way he could get close to her was through Kagome or Sango though. Sango was too busy with Miroku and Seekou on her hands, and Kagome wasn't there. So, where was he supposed to get help?

He stopped walking in his tracks, and sighed. Walking in the same pace for over an hour wasn't going to solve anything. He rubbed his temples, and made for the door. Just as his hand went to open the door, though, a light knock came form the other side. Inuyasha jumped back a bit, then realized that someone was at his door. He opened it, rather hard, thinking it was a servant that just wanted to bother him again. But, only this time it wasn't.

Intaya stood at the door instead.

Her eyes were cast down at the floor, her hands behind her back. She seemed a little uncomfortable, which made Inuyasha feel uneasy.

"Umm...do you need something?" Inuyasha asked the girl, wanting to know why she was here.

She nodded her head, then looked up into his eyes. He stared back into them, getting aloft at how mesmerized her eyes made him be. She stared at him for a few seconds more, until stating her business.

"Inuyasha...do you not remember?" Inuyasha, a little taken aback by her choice of words, opened his eyes a little more. Remember what? Did he forget something? He made a weird gesture with his head, a partial nod and a partial shake, making him look all the more confused. Intaya sighed, and cast her eyes downward again.

"You don't remember...us? Our childhood? You don't remember me?" Inuyasha's eyes opened to be as wide as saucers. Remember her? Their childhood? Them? He shook his head, closed his eyes, and rubbed his temples looking for answers.

'_My childhood? Intaya in my childhood? I don't remember...but I remember...a young boy, my age...playing with me...at the lord meeting...and...that girl...his sister...Intaya!'_

His eyes shot opened, and looked down at Intaya. She was that girl! She was that girl at that meeting, the girl that he met, the girl that he fell in love with...so very long ago...

---------------FLASHBACK--------------

Young Inuyasha stood around, looking up at all of the adults who ran the lands. By god, how he was bored! Sesshoumaru was with their father, talking about important things, like war and stuff, things that Inuyasha wouldn't have an interest in. So, he was stuck there, with nothing to do but sit and watch the boring adults have their meeting.

That was, until a boy about his age, ran up to him and punched him on his shoulder. Inuyasha grabbed the sore spot on his arm, and growled.

"Hey! You look bored. Well, I'm Seekou! What's your name?"

Inuyasha looked up to the boy who punched him, and made a quick introductory. His hair was black, with a little tinge of orange highlighting through it. He had perky orange and black ears on the sides of his head, and his tail swished back and forth in anticipation. Inuyasha smiled, and stood up, completely forgetting about the sore spot on his arm.

"I'm Inuyasha! This place is really boring. Wanna go play out in the gardens or something?"

Seekou nodded his head violently, happy that he found someone to play with. He looked over his shoulder, and saw his younger sister, sitting down, bored. He decided to bring her out also. He ran up to her, grabbed her hand, and dragged her over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! This is my sister, Intaya. She's going to go out and play with us too!"

Inuyasha looked over to the girl that Seekou claimed was his sister. She looked like s shy little thing, her eyes looking down at her feet, where she seemed to spark in interest at. She looked almost identical to her brother, except for the fact that her hair was longer, and more taken care of, and her clothing was different from Seekou's. Inuyasha smiled, and kneeled down to Intaya's height. He started to speak in a more quiet tone, giving Intaya a better impression of him.

"Hey Intaya, I'm Inuyasha. Are you going to go out and play with us also?" Intaya looked up at Inuyasha, and smiled. She nodded her head, and Inuyasha smiled back. He stood, and all three of them ran out into the gardens, to play.

Except, Inuyasha seemed more interested in Intaya the entire time, he couldn't keep his eyes off from her...

After that day, Inuyasha saw Intaya more and more. Her father would bring her over when his father and hers talked about legal business, and Intaya and he would play. She would stay over the castle, and play with him for weeks at a time.

After awhile, they both grew older, and they both grew a liking for each other...Until the day, that the war finally broke out, and they never saw each other again...

--------------END FLASHBACK------------

Inuyasha cringed from the past remembrance. He wanted to forget about her, so that he wouldn't live his life knowing that his love was somewhere out there, and he couldn't have her. After his mother died, he found a youkai, a youkai that gave him the chance to forget about his past, to forget about Intaya...

He took the offer, but he only forgot about Intaya. He wanted to forget a lot more, his mothers death, his fathers death, everything that he knew would haunt him forever, but he only forgot about Intaya. He completely forgot about their life together, until now.

Inuyasha finally snapped back to reality, and looked at Intaya. She was standing the exact same way she was when he met her, embarrassed, uneasy, and nervous. She still looked down to the floor, and she played with her feet. Inuyasha smiled, and finally gained up enough courage to pull her into a tight hug. She gasped at first, and didn't respond, but after Inuyasha started to squeeze tighter, she picked up her arms, and hugged him back. Inuyasha smiled into her shoulder, and buried his head in her hair.

She smelled of the forest, something Inuyasha always admired about her in the past. She still hadn't lost her scent, it was something that she would have forever.

Inuyasha finally let go from her, and she looked up at him with a smile, as he smiled back down at her. Her smile eventually turned into a frown, and she looked back down again. Inuyasha frowned as well, and pulled her over to sit down on his bed. They sat, and Inuyasha turned to face her. He wanted to know the answers to a lot of questions at the moment.

"Intaya...what...what happened, after I left?"

Intaya's eyes grew weary, as she looked up to Inuyasha to answer him.

"After you and your mother escaped the castle, a big war broke out, I'm sure you know, and your father died. Sesshoumaru took the crown, and he was placed as Lord of the Western Lands. This caused a big hassle to come around, because he was placed Lord at such a young age.

Many searched the lands for you, but Sesshoumaru ordered the stop of searching for you, he said that your mother was the cause of your fathers death, so you were also at fault. This caused my father to become enraged, and after many futile attempts to try to persuade Sesshoumaru to change his ways, we went to war with Sesshoumaru. We lost, my father lost his head during battle. My brother then took the crown, and was placed as Lord of the Northern lands. Many wars and battles broke out after that, but we won them all. My brother is a strong ruler, even though it may not seem so."

Inuyasha nodded, and sighed. He felt at fault of Intaya's fathers death, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Still, he wanted to know more about her.

"Intaya...I understand what happened when I left, but...what happened to you?"

Intaya sighed once more, and told Inuyasha what she also tried to forget.

"After you escaped, your father died, and Sesshoumaru placed as Lord, all hell broke loose in my home. I couldn't even get a good nights rest knowing what was happening. But, after Sesshoumaru placed the stop of searching for you, I became enraged. I told my father that Sesshoumaru needed to change his ways, and to keep searching for you. He agreed, and set off to attempt to change him. But, I was not pleased enough. I set off myself, to go search for you."

Intaya caught her breath, and then continued on.

"When I went off to search for you, my father became deranged. He didn't know what to do, his daughter just ran off, and he was going to be at war with Sesshoumaru soon. When he went into war, he died, for me, just because I wanted you back. So, when I returned and heard the news that my father had died in battle just for me, I became more depressed. I needed you, but you weren't there. I went into a state of depression, and I was silent for about 2 years. After that, nothing really happened..."

Intaya caught her breath once more, and then stopped. Inuyasha just stared wide-eyed at Intaya, not knowing what to say or to do. Now, he felt even more at fault for her actions. He felt that her father died, and she went into depression, and it was all his fault. He couldn't even start to tell Intaya of how sorry he was, until she grabbed him, and pulled him into an embracing hug.

"Oh, Inuyasha! I'm so glad you are back! I have worried for years wondering whatever happened to you, many have placed you dead, until I found out that you were dating another girl, another human, named Kikyo..."

Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat. Kikyo? She had heard about her? When he saw the look of sadness in Intaya's eyes, he felt bad. He left that he needed to give her words of comfort, words that would make her happy again...

"Intaya, I'm not with her anymore. Me and her got into...a predicament...and, I'm not with her anymore. Please, before you assume anything, just know that I am not with Kikyo anymore."

Intaya nodded her head, and smiled. She gave Inuyasha one last hug, and then stood up. Inuyasha stood up with her, and he headed for the door, as did Intaya did. As he headed for the door, he heard the sounds of Kagome and Sesshoumaru in the main hall. His heart jumped up, and he looked back at Intaya. She was so beautiful...just like that so many years ago.

He stopped in the doorway, and Intaya stopped right behind him. She wondered what he was doing in confusion, and looked at him oddly. Inuyasha all of a sudden grabbed Intaya in another embracing hug, and Intaya just giggled, and tried to pry herself free from him. He let go, and gave out a small chuckle. He put his hands on her shoulders, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Intaya, no matter what, promise me you will not leave my life again, and I will promise that I will never leave yours. I had to go through a series of events just to forget about you, just so I wouldn't have to live with pain and misery in my heart, knowing that you weren't there. Please, do not make me do that again, let me remember you forever. Please?"

Intaya looked straight into Inuyasha's eyes, and nodded her head.

"Ok, I promise. But, only as long as you'll promise me something." Inuyasha cocked his head in wonder, and Intaya just giggled and continued on.

"Promise me you'll stop being so sappy. Its really creepy, you know." Inuyasha chuckled, and nodded his head. He let go of Intaya's shoulders, and they both walked down to greet Sesshoumaru and Kagome, in a calming silence.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Well, there's that chapter. I know there's not much of Sess and Kags, but I wanted to write something else, other then them for a moment. :) And, I'm sorry that everybody's being so OOC lately. I can't help it though, Inu seems so cute when he was sappy. Its definitely something you don't see everyday :)

And, Inu and Intaya aren't dating, their just friends...at the moment. Lol...just had to point that out...

Read and Review!

Until next time... :)


	22. Coming to Terms

Hey! I'm really, really sorry that I haven't updated in (ahem)overtwoweeks(ahem)...but...I kinda lost interest in this fic, I've gained a new interest in my new one! But, just to make my readers happy, I WILL continue to write this fic...I'm not that mean. Lol.

Anyways, my mom is taking away my internet and giving it to my sister, so I won't be able to update but...oh...once every two weeks, if even that, obviously...I haven't updated in like, 20 days. Sorry :P

Also, just if you haven't noticed recently, this entire story is really OOC! Please, if you don't like OOC-ness, then please don't read it. It brings down my mood, which in turn brings down the mood of the story. Thanks :P

Well, enough of my blabber. Thanks much for all of the wonderful reviews! They are (literally) the only reason why I continue this fic! They also make me very happy ;)

On with the chapter!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Chapter 22: Coming to Terms**

Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked through the doors of the main hall, right into everyone they knew. Miroku and Sango stood right in the middle of the guards and servants, with Shippo standing right beside Rin, giggling and waving to Kagome. Inuyasha and Intaya were seen walking into the main hall, along with several more guards following them. Kagome's heart lifted up.

'_They're all here to greet us?'_

Kagome's thought soon ended as Shippo ran up into the arms in Kagome, talking over 1000 words a minute, and squeezing her as tightly as his tiny form could. Rin stood at the leg of Sesshoumaru, squeezing his leg, and giggling frantically. Sesshoumaru and Kagome both had the same thought running through their minds: How long were they gone exactly?

They actually had their own welcoming party!

Kagome laughed, and hugged Shippo back. She started walking up to Sango and Miroku, giving them both warm smiles. They both smiled back, and pulled Shippo off from her.

"So, why are you guys all here in the main hall, waiting for us? Is there like, something new going on that I don't know about?"

Kagome's gaze lifted to Sesshoumaru who now stood next to her. His face, that normally was void of emotion, was now full of confusion. He was just as baffled as she was.

Kagome looked back at her friends, whose faces were full of felicity. Sango was the one who spoke up first.

"Well, Miroku and I decided to just give you a little happy welcoming, so we got Seekou to force most of the guards and servants to meet you here in the main hall when you arrived."

As Sango spoke, Seekou walked out from one of the many hallways that attached itself to the primary hall. He chuckled as he strode up to the small band of friends.

"I just arrived a few hours ago, and as soon as I got here, Sango and Miroku were jumping at my feet asking for a big favor. It was all just so funny, I couldn't refuse it."

Sango and Miroku's faces both turned red with embarrassment as Kagome and Seekou laughed. Inuyasha and Intaya both walked in on the conversation, both with smiles on their faces. Sesshoumaru looked at the people surrounding him. It was all entirely too happy! He sighed, and poked Kagome's arm lightly, to get her attention. She looked up at him, and saw the look in his eyes, the look of wanting to get away from everyone. She giggled, and spoke up for him.

"Okay, everyone, Sesshoumaru and I would really like to be somewhere alone, we have to talk about...basically everything, actually, so if you wouldn't mind..." Kagome was cut off by the warm voice of Seekou.

"We understand. You don't have to explain. Go ahead and go."

Kagome smiled and nodded her head in thanks, and Sesshoumaru shot Kagome a look of gratitude as they both walked away, alone. When they were entirely out of earshot, of even Seekou and Inuyasha, they both sighed.

"Well, that was kinda embarrassing. I really wasn't expecting that small little gathering. Now, that were finally alone, do we really have anything to talk about, or did I just lie entirely back there?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome, and shrugged.

"Well, if you want to talk, we can. But, I had something entirely different on my mind..."

Kagome gave Sesshoumaru an indifferent look. She cocked her head to the side, and her eyes grew wide with curiosity.

"What did you have on your mind? I mean..."

Sesshoumaru stopped Kagome from talking as he planted a kiss right on her lips. He smiled when he noticed the glazed over expression that was placed on Kagome's face. She slowly looked up at him.

"But...shouldn't that wait until night? I mean, I don't want to..."

Kagome was once again shushed, but this time it was by Sesshoumaru's deep chuckles, and not a kiss. Kagome looked up in wonder.

"I did not mean anything like that. We can go for a walk in the gardens, or play with the children. Well, you can actually play with the children, and I'll just watch. That is, unless you really do want to do what you had on your mind."

Kagome's eyes grew wide, and she faced Sesshoumaru. He had a devious grin on his face, one that did not suite his composure well. It actually made Kagome shiver. She then realized what he just said, and huffed, pushing him aside.

"Your such a dog!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled once more, until he swept Kagome up, and held her, bridal style. Kagome struggled to break free from Sesshoumaru's hold on her, but she failed. She humphed, and crossed her arms over her chest. Sesshoumaru looked down at her, and smirked.

"You know, you look entirely too wonderful when you are angry. It makes you all the more appealing."

Kagome's eyes grew wide, and she hit him lightly on the chest. She looked up into his eyes mockingly, and grumbled out her remark.

"Well, Mr. Lord Cold turned Rummy, I have nothing to say to you at the moment. You are absolutely unheard of in my ears right now."

Kagome crossed her arms once again, and turned her head to the side, closing her eyes, and putting a pouting look on her face. Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes, and continued to walk to his private study.

They were silent for a few moments more, until Kagome realized that she had no idea where they were going. They weren't in any of the guest halls, or in the primary halls, or basically any hall she recognized. She looked up at Sesshoumaru in question.

"Sesshoumaru, where exactly are we going? I don't really recognize this hall too well, actually, I have no idea where we are..."

Sesshoumaru made no move to reply, and this just made Kagome angry. She huffed, and growled.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going, Lord Schizophrenic?"

Sesshoumaru just looked down at Kagome with his normal, cold eyes, and questioned her.

"Why do you keep calling me these peculiar names? I am nothing but Lord Sesshoumaru."

Kagome just snorted at Sesshoumaru's reasoning, and shook her head. She forgot he wasn't acquainted with the modern phrases yet... After a few moments more, Sesshoumaru finally did answer her though.

"We are going to one of my private studies...only a few servants know about it, only the ones who actually clean the room. Other then that, it is really undocumented as of the moment."

Kagome's gaze drew to the path ahead of her, as she finally realized why she had no idea where they were. So, how did he manage to keep it a secret all of the years he had lived here? Kagome could only wonder why, as they continued to walk down the hallway.

Eventually, the both of them came upon a door, marked with engravings of dog youkai, in their true forms. It was a pretty large door, one that stood over five feet taller then she, and over five feet either way, on each side. Sesshoumaru pushed the door open with no ease, and set Kagome down, inside the room. As she looked up to inspect the room, she gawked at the sight placed in front of her.

The room was huge. No, it wasn't huge, it was enormous. Placed in front of her was a very large row of bookcases, ones you could find in the libraries. But, these bookcases were twice the size of the normal ones, and there were over ten of them, placed side to side. Behind them, on a level slightly higher then the one they were on now, were even more bookcases, with stairs leading to them. To Kagome's right, lay several beds, all suited even for the most royal of lord and ladies. To her left, lay a rather large desk, with papers sprawling all over it.

The room was the most logical thing to call a study. But, it would be anything but private. It was entirely too large to be private! Kagome gazed at the scene, drinking in all of the details of the room. In her opinion, it was the most beautiful of all the rooms in the castle. The ceiling even had arched supports, carved and decorated with the most detailed of all arts. It was definitely a sight to see.

Sesshoumaru stared intently upon Kagome, amused at her facial expression. She was awed, and it humored him so. She looked so lost, so drowned in beauty, that he couldn't even place a word on it. So entirely, it just amused him.

Sesshoumaru's gaze left that of Kagome, and he looked ahead at the bookcases. There were books scattered among the floor, just as how he left them when he left here, last time he was there. He growled.

'_Servants can't even do their jobs right...'_

Sesshoumaru's growl had thrown Kagome off guard, and out of her thoughts. She looked up at Sesshoumaru with query.

"Sesshoumaru...are you okay? Do you want me to leave or something?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome. He got lost in her chocolate orbs as soon as he looked down into them, and he almost forgot what she asked.

"No, Kagome. I'm just angry that the servants didn't clean this place up correctly. They act as if they touch a single book in here, they will be burned by it."

Kagome giggled, and skipped ahead. "Oh, its okay! This place is still amazing, this small mess on the floor isn't nothing compared to the size of this room."

Kagome's voice had started to echo throughout the room, and her head tilted up at the sound of it. The room was that big, that it actually produced an echo when you spoke too loudly! Now that, was something to brag about when you had a large room. She was once again speechless.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, wasn't fazed at all by the echo. He had heard it plenty of times before to get over it. He walked over to the bookcase, next to Kagome, and stood next to her, watching her every move. She picked up a book, and started flipping randomly through the pages, skimming parts of the book, to see if it was worth the read. When she decided that it wasn't, she put the book back down, and picked up another one, to start the process all over again.

Sesshoumaru watched on with interest, and then when she finally came upon a book that actually interested her, and looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru...do you mind if I read this book?"

Sesshoumaru, even impressed that she could be able to read a story of that sort, chuckled and nodded. He then turned his back to her, and walked toward his desk.

"You go ahead and read that book. I have some legal business I need to attend to, like signing papers and that sort, at my desk. Go ahead and find any place you want to read that book, it doesn't matter to me. Those beds have actually not been used in ages."

Kagome smiled, and nodded her head. She turned toward the many beds that placed themselves at the other end of the room. There were several beds, chairs, lounges, anything you could imagine was on that side of the room, and they all looked entirely too comfy to pass up. Kagome eventually found a chair that was worth sitting in, and a footrest to go with his. She sat on the chair, propped up the pillows, and snuggled down to read the book.

Sesshoumaru, on the other side of the room, watched Kagome as she finally chose somewhere to sit, and snuggle down. She was a great distraction, and he was almost hesitant to why he brought her here. But, her aura had calmed him so, so he wasn't stressed when he signed the papers and such, he would just look up to watch Kagome for a few seconds, and became content enough to sign more papers.

All the while, Sesshoumaru made a permanent mental note to being Kagome here every time he came back here. He watched her slowly fall asleep, until the book was face down upon her chest. She snored slightly, but it only make Sesshoumaru crack a smile.

After awhile of Kagome's light sleeping, Sesshoumaru gave into the small urge that started swelling inside of him, and stood up, to go walk over to Kagome. He picked her up carefully, and placed her on one of the beds, ever so gently, as not to wake her. He then slid in the bedside next to her, and curled his arm around her waist, pulling her body gently toward him. He sighed in content, and breathed in the fresh scent that her hair gave off. He closed his eyes, and allowed, for once in a long while, for sleep to consume him.

'''''''''''''''''''''

Inuyasha and Intaya walked along the gardens edge, talking about their lives when they were apart, and settling in all the facts that they missed. They were both felicitous, both content with the relationship that they had started to form. Inuyasha was already starting to take a small liking to his old crush once again, he almost didn't allow himself to give in, but he just gave into the urge.

Intaya, also starting to take a small liking to Inuyasha, was laughing happily, glad that her old friend was finally at her side again.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I'm so glad that you are back! Even some nights I have dreamed of you coming back, and the dreams actually came true! I thank all Kami's for this!"

Inuyasha laughed at her outburst, and nodded. He was glad too. For a few moments, they were both quiet, walking calmly in peace, until they passed by a familiar couple. Except, one of them was lying on the ground, with a bright pink mark on his cheek.

"PERVERT!"

Sango's angry voice rang through Inuyasha and Intaya's ears, causing them both to laugh. Inuyasha shook his head, and closed his eyes.

'_Miroku, you will never change...'_

Inuyasha then looked up, and noticed a very pissed off looking Seekou lounging lazily in a tree. He was staring intently upon Sango and Miroku, and this made Inuyasha want to laugh even more.

'_Seekou, you will never understand the relationship that Sango and Miroku hold...'_

Inuyasha shook his head, in pity for Sango. She would have one helluva week with the two men. Inuyasha felt sorry for her.

Inuyasha's thought were interrupted when Seekou jumped out from the tree, and approached Inuyasha and Intaya. Intaya smiled at her brother, and Inuyasha nodded to him, greeting his upcoming. Seekou nodded back, and placed himself on the other side of Inuyasha, to that Intaya was on the right side of Inuyasha, and Seekou was on the left. They all three walked in a seemed peace, until Seekou decided to speak up.

"So...have you two finally gotten reacquainted with each other?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and smiled, and nodded slowly. Intaya, on the other hand, was more eager to her response.

"Oh, yes Seekou! I'm so glad that I've finally found Inuyasha! You know how gloomy I've been ever since the incident, I'm just glad everything can continue on how it did that so many years ago!"

Intaya's happiness and joy passed itself onto Seekou, who in turn laughed. He hadn't seen his sister that happy in over 100 years, or so to say. He was glad that she could finally regain her composure, and not be so gloomy all the time. It just wasn't like her.

Inuyasha smiled the entire time, happy that he was actually worth something in someone's life. Sure, he knew that Kagome cared for him, but it was more of a brotherly and sisterly bond, not a love bond. He would say that he and Intaya were developing more of a love bond, one that he eagerly wished to have for quite some time now.

Then, a thought popped up in his head. Where was Kagome? She and Sesshoumaru had left awhile ago, to go talk, or something like that. Had he actually mated her already? No, it wouldn't be that quick. And, he was almost sure that Kagome wouldn't allow it so soon anyway. He could even imagine the look that would be on her face when he asked her to. This made him smile.

Intaya looked up at Inuyasha, and noticed that he was smiling. She really didn't care whether or not he was smiling because she was with him, or because of something else. As long as it mattered that he was happy. If he was happy, then she was happy. It was that simple.

She had wanted to ask so badly, if he still loved her. She knew it was quick, but she already longed for his love. She had waited too long for this all to happen, and she was growing very impatient.

She was sure that she loved him. She was ready to mate him and all. But the question was: did he love her back, so soon? She would just have to wait to find out.

But, in the meantime, her, Inuyasha, and Seekou walked along the garden path, in a seeming silence, all with thoughts running through their minds. All of their loves, wonders, and regrets that they had made.

Oh, it was going to be a helluva week, indeed.

'''''''''''''''''''''''

Haha! I finally finished this chapter! Yup, I know its really OOC. I mentioned that earlier. Yupers. Anyways, I really hope you guys liked this chapter! I tried to make it as best as possible :P

Heh...I also don't think that the chapter title has anything to do with the content of this chapter. I just liked the name of that title, so I named it that. I had nothing else better to put :P

Please, Read and Review! They are the things that make me update quicker! ;)

Until next time... :)


End file.
